EXO FAMILY EDITION
by wolfandeer
Summary: Mari bertemu keluarga Oh yang baru pindah dari Beijing ke Seoul karena kewajiban Sehun sebagai pewaris Oh Corporation. Sehun dan Istri laki-laki nya yang cantik bernama Luhan membawa ketiga anaknya ke perumahan elite disebut El-Dorado. Bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Oh di Korea sementara Sehun bekerja dan Luhan dirumah berhadapan dengan ketiga putranya? HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Characters

Mari bertemu keluarga Oh yang baru pindah dari Beijing ke Seoul karena kewajiban Sehun sebagai pewaris Oh Corporation. Sehun dan Istri laki-laki nya yang cantik bernama Luhan membawa ketiga anak mereka ke perumahan elite yang disebut El-Dorado. Bagaimana kehidupan baru keluarga Oh di Korea sementara Sehun bekerja dan Luhan dirumah berhadapan dengan ketiga putranya? Haowen si anak pertama yang sudah menjaga image cool-nya, Ziyu yang periang dan hiperaktif, dan anak terakhir HunHan si bayi Lev yang gembul dan menggemaskan.

Kehidupan mereka semakin menarik ketika bertemu dengan teman-teman lama dan tetangga baru yang berujung menjadi sahabat mereka.

.

.

 **GENRE: FAMILY, FLUFF, COMEDY, M-PREG, YAOI  
**

.

 **CHARACTERS**

 **HunHan Family**  


 _\- Appa – Oh Sehun  
_  
Occupation: CEO of Oh Corporation  
 _  
\- Baba/Mama – Lu Han_

Occupation: Housewife (Sometimes he will have his way to earn money)

 _\- 1st Child – Oh Haowen (Son)_

Age: 9 years  
 _  
\- 2nd Child – Oh Ziyu (Son)  
_  
Age: 6 years  
 _  
\- 3rd Child – Oh Lev (Son)  
_  
Age: 8 months

.

 **KaiSoo Family**  


 _\- Appa – Kim Jongin_

Occupation: Dance Instructor at The Star Academy

 _\- Eomma – Do Kyungsoo_

Occupation: Housewife

 _\- 1st Child – Kim Taerin (Daughter)_

Age: 5 years

 _\- 2nd Child – Kim Taeoh (Son)  
_  
Age: 1 year

.

 **ChanBaek Family**  
  
 _\- Appa – Park Chanyeol_

Occupation: Real Estate Agent

\- Eomma – Byun Baekhyun

Occupation: Secretary of Oh Corporation

 _\- Jung Taehyung (Baekhyun's first son with Jung Daehyun)  
_  
Age: 13 years

 _\- Twins – Park Jesper (Son) & Park Chelsea (Daughter)  
_  
Age: 3 years

 _\- 3rd Child – Park Jackson  
_  
Age: 1 year

.

 **KrisTao Family**  
  
 _\- Daddy – Wu Kris_

Occupation: Actor/Model

 _\- Mommy – Huang Zitao_

Occupation: Yoga Teacher at The Star Academy

 _\- 1st Child – Wu Zhuyi  
_  
Age: 9 years

 _\- 2nd Child - Wu BoXuan_

Age: 7 years

.

 **SuLay Family**  


 _\- Appa – Kim Joonmyun_

Occupation: Doctor at Seoul Hospital

 _\- Baba – Zhang Yixing_

Occupation: Photographer at SY Studio

 _\- 1st Child – Kim Anson_

Age: 8 year

.

 **ChenMin Family**

 _\- Appa – Kim Jongdae_

Occupation: Lawyer at Kim Law Firm

 _\- Eomma – Kim Minseok_

Occupation: Housewife

 _\- Triplets - Kim Daehan, Kim Minguk, Kim Manse_

Age: 2 years

 _\- Twins - Kim Rahui, Kim Rayul_

Age: 8 Months

.

.

.

.

AN:

Hai… gimana menurut kalian? Semoga kalian suka ya dengan karakter EXO beserta dengan anak-anaknya!  
Gw pengen tau reaksi kalian gimana biar gw semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Kekeke~  
Please follow, favorite dan komen pendapat kalian excited dengan cerita ini… hohoho ^^  
Have a nice weekend ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Oh Family

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **OH FAMILY**_

.

"Baba~ kita akan bertemu dengan appa kan?" tanya seorang bocah yang sedang memeluk boneka Pikachu kepada sang ayah yang duduk di sampingnya

"Tentu saja sayang" Luhan sang ayah mengelus rambut anak berumur 6 tahun yang bernama Ziyu

"Sehun appa kan?" tanya Ziyu memastikan dengan wajah polosnya

"Iya sayang~ memangnya aku punya berapa suami" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarkan Ziyu yang sudah sangat merindukan sang ayah.

"Benarkah?" Ziyu melontarkan puppy eyes-nya

Luhan hanya bersenandung menjawab pertanyaan anak keduanya lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kau begitu merindukan appa mu ya?" Luhan melihat anaknya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kan kita sudah menghubungi appa sebelum berangkat" lanjut Luhan

"yeaaah riiggghhttt" anak pertama Luhan, Haowen yang sedang menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur mendengar Baba nya berbicara lalu membiarkan nada sarkastik keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia mengangkat masker tidur bergambar Doraemon hingga mencapai dahinya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya hingga dia bertatap mata dengan Baba nya "Baba hanya membiarkan kami berbicara dengan appa tidak lebih dari satu menit dan baba langsung mengambil hp dari tangan kami" kata bocah berumur 9 tahun tersebut. Luhan menatap anak pertamanya yang duduk di sebelah adiknya, Ziyu.

"Itu karena aku merindukan appa mu" Luhan cemberut tanpa ia sadari

"Tapi baba skype dengan ayah semalam selama berjam-jam dan aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Lev" kali ini Haowen yang sedang cemberut. Luhan mencubit pipi Haowen saking gemasnya karena dia terlihat lucu saat sedang cemberut dan itu membuatnya semakin imut karena dia memakai masker tidur Doraemon dan juga bantal leher dengan gambar yang sama. Haowen sangat menyukai robot berwarna biru tersebut.

"Yah! Adikmu belum bisa berbicara dan dia sudah tertidur semalam" Luhan berpikir kalau Haowen sangat mirip dengan suaminya, Sehun. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang merupakan duplikat Sehun tetapi ayah dan anak sama-sama memiliki kepribadian yang nakal dan manja.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari dimana Luhan dan anak-anaknya terbang ke Korea. Karena Luhan adalah istri laki-laki Oh Sehun, seorang pengusaha jutawan, terbang kelas pertama merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ada apa-apa baginya. Dia juga mampu terbang dengan jet pribadi tetapi tidak… Sehun tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sehun mempunyai kepribadian yang down to earth dan dia akan berkata "Lu kita harus tetap humble"

Keluarga Oh baru saja pindah dari tanah kelahiran Luhan yaitu China karena ayah Sehun meminta anaknya untuk menggantikan posisi nya untuk memimpin perusahaan di Korea. Perusahaan di China merupakan anak perusahaan dan Sehun telah memimpin perusahaan tersebut dengan baik. Dia telah membuat ayahnya bangga. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memberikan perusahaan tersebut kepada anak tunggalnya tapi dia tetap menjabat sebagai Chairman dari Oh Corporation. Saat ini dia bisa relax dan enjoy menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan istri dan ketiga cucunya yang menggemaskan.

Disini lah mereka di dalam pesawat yang baru saja mendarat di Gimpo Airport pukul 6 sore dan siap untuk melanjutkan hidup baru mereka di Korea. Sehun dan anak ketiganya, Lev yang masih bayi sudah berada di Seoul semenjak minggu lalu. Sehun yang memang adalah suami dan ayah yang baik sudah mengurus semua kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru dan juga kebutuhan mereka. Maka dari itu, Istri laki-lakinya dan kedua anaknya tidak begitu banyak membawa barang dan hanya tiga koper yang mereka bawa.

Luhan membawa kopernya yang berwarna biru, Haowen bergambar Doraemon yang dibelikan ayahnya saat mereka berlibur ke Jepang dan Ziyu bergambar Hello Kitty yang dipilih Luhan. Ziyu hanya pasrah saat Luhan memilih koper pink bergambar kucing dengan pita berwarna pink tersebut. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali koper itu karena Hello Kitty adalah kesukaannya tetapi tidak mungkin kan dia yang sudah mempunyai 3 anak mendorong koper tersebut. Lalu di limpahkan lah kepada Ziyu yang malang karena Haowen menolak mentah-mentah koper tersebut dan mengancam akan menangis sekeras mungkin saat mereka berada di Mall.

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar setelah menaruh koper-koper mereka ke dalam troli. Mereka mencari keberadaan Sehun yang berjanji akan menjemput mereka sampai akhirnya Ziyu berteriak dengan senang "Appa~" dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil kearah pria tinggi dengan rambut gelap. Dia memakai baju berwarna hitam dan jeans warna biru gelap. Pria tampan tersebut tidak lain adalah Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan semangat begitu dia mendengar suara Ziyu. Sehun terlihat sempurna dengan kacamata hitam Armani limited edition yang sama persis dipakai dengan Luhan. Dia tidak terlihat seperti ayah yang memiliki 3 anak.

"SEHUUUUUUN~AAAH"

"APPPPPPAAAAA~"

Luhan dan Ziyu bersamaan berlari kearah Sehun meninggalkan Haowen dengan troli. Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan kelakuan ayah dan adiknya. Mereka jelas-jelas mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Luhan berlari ke pelukan Sehun. Dia memeluk suaminya dengan erat seperti seseorang yang baru kembali dari perang. Sementara Ziyu menempel di kaki panjang ayahnya seperti seekor koala. Mereka berbicara betapa mereka merindukan Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit mendekatkan bibir nya "kamu seharusnya mecium aku sekarang"

Sehun tertawa kecil dengan tingkah childish istri laki-lakinya. Dia mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. "I miss you too, baby" dia membelai pipi mulus Luhan

Dia menggendong Ziyu dan mencium pipi chubby Ziyu. "Pikachu appa berkelakuan baik kan selama appa tidak ada?"

Keluarga Sehun mempunyai nama panggilan sayang untuk Ziyu. Mereka memanggilnya Pikachu. Kenapa? Itu bermula saat Ziyu menginjak umur satu tahun dan dia sedang menonton Pokemon dengan Haowen. Dia mencoba untuk menyebut Pikachu tetapi karena ia belum bisa berbicara, dia hanya bisa berkata "CHU~ CCCHUUUU~"

Haowen bilang kepada orang tuanya kalau adiknya mirip Pikachu. Luhan menggambar bulatan berwarna merah seperti Pikachu di kedua pipi Ziyu dengan lipstick merahnya (jangan tanya aku kenapa dia punya benda itu). Itu alasan kenapa mereka memanggil Ziyu Pikachu dan kemudian Pokemon menjadi kartun favorit Ziyu.

"Good~ good~ Ziyu menjaga baba dan Hao-ge seperti yang appa suruh" Ziyu menjawab ayahnya dengan sedikit bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aigoo~ anak appa sudah besar sekarang" Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut hitam anaknya.

Dia memberikan Ziyu ke dalam gendongan Luhan karena Sehun ingin menyapa putra pertamanya yang berdiri di depannya dengan masih menggunakan bantal leher dan masker tidur doraemon melingkar dilehernya juga.

"Apakah kau ingin dipeluk juga nak?" Sehun melebarkan kedua tangannya

"Tidak" Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menggemaskan. "Haowen manly! Pria manly tidak mendapatkan pelukan" lanjut Haowen. Kata-kata manly nya membuat Luhan dan Sehun menahan tawa nya.

"Yakin Haowennie tidak ingin dipeluk appa?"

"Jabat tangan lebih baik" dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Saat Haowen menawarkan tangan kanannya dan berjabat tangan dengan sang ayah tetapi Sehun tidak melepaskan tangan Haowen bahkan Sehun menarik tangan Haowen dan menggendong nya. Dia mencium pipi Haowen dan membuat dia tertawa kecil karena kegelian. Luhan dan Ziyu tertawa dan menemukan kalau ayah dan anak ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan ciuman appa, Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" Sehun terkekeh, Haowen berpura-pura merengek tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sangat senang kalau appa menciumnya. Dia sangat merindukan appa juga.

"Ayo kita pergi~ Winnie the Pooh sudah menunggu dirumah" Sehun menurunkan Haowen dan mendorong troli sampai ke parkiran

dan ya… Winnie the Pooh adalah panggilan sayang mereka untuk baby Lev. Dia memang terlihat menggemaskan seperti bayi beruang.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Lev ayo tebak siapa yang datang?" Sehun berteriak saat dia memasuki rumah nya. Lev yang duduk di pangkuan Mr. Oh menyadari suara appa nya. Bayi laki-laki menggemaskan itu sedang bermain blocks dengan kakek dan neneknya di atas karpet. Perhatian Lev tertuju pada ayahnya yang berdiri di ruang keluarga dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Kepala Luhan timbul dari balik bahu Sehun. Dia sedikit melompat ke samping dan membuka lebar tangannya "AAAAAAAWWW MY BABY" Luhan berkicau dengan senang hati.

"Ma~" Lev terlihat senang melihat Mama nya. Hanya Lev yang memanggil Luhan Mama sedangkan kedua kakaknya memanggil Luhan Baba. Lev melompat dari pangkuan Mr. Oh dan membuat para dewasa terkejut takut kalau Lev terjatuh. Karena dia masih belum bisa berjalan, jadi dia merangkak kearah mama nya dan bergumam "Ma~ Ma~ Ma~ Ma~ Ma~"

Luhan menggendong anaknya dan menghujani ciuman di seluruh wajahnya. "Mama rindu baby Lev. Kamu rindu mama juga tidak?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang bayi berumur 8 bulan tersebut hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bayi laki-laki tersebut hanya tertawa kecil sambil menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya yang kecil

"Aku rindu kau Lu" Mrs. Oh memeluk Luhan dan mencium pipinya

"Aku juga rindu eomma" Luhan tersenyum kepada ibu mertuanya. "Aku harap Lev tidak merepotkan"

"Dia terus merengek dan memanggil mama nya. Aku rasa dia sangat merindukan kau dan kedua kakaknya. Dia tampak kesepian" kata Ayah mertuanya yang memeluk dan mencium pipi menantu kesayangan nya seperti yang istrinya lakukan.

"Bicara tentang kakak-kakak Lev, kemana kedua cucu ku yang tampan?" tanya Mr. Oh. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan cucunya yang senang bermain.

"Mereka masih berada diluar melihat kolam ikan. Tenang saja ada dua maids yang menemani mereka" jawab Sehun kepada ayahnya

"Kamu pasti lapar. Butler Lee sudah menyiapkan makan malam" kedua mata Luhan langsung berbinar saat mendengar makan malam. Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan yang sambil menggendong Lev dapat merasakan perutnya menggeram.

"Haraboji! Halmeoni!" Ziyu dan Haowen berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berlari kearah kedua kakek nenek nya dan berkata betapa rindunya mereka dengan kakek nenek nya.

Suara cekikikan Lev yang menggemaskan memenuhi ruangan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ketika melihat kedua kakaknya berlari memasuki ruangan. Luhan jongkok sambil dia menggendong Lev hingga dia sama tingginya dengan kedua anaknya.

"Hao-ge, Ziyu-ge… Lev ingin popo~" Luhan berkata kepada kedua anaknya. Ziyu mencium adiknya di pipi dan di bibir. Hal tersebut dilakukan oleh Haowen. Mereka membuat adik mereka semakin senang dan semakin bergerak agresif

"Ayo kita makan~" Luhan mulai berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memakai krim malam di wajahnya. Dia selalu melakukan rutinitas skin care nya sebelum pergi tidur. Luhan hanya memakai baju kebesaran sehun berwarna putih yang menampilkan bahu dan kaki mulusnya. Dia tidak memakai apapun didalamnya.

 _Sungguh menggoda_ , pikir Sehun

"Lu kemari~ mari kita make love"

Luhan melihat suaminya yang merebahkan punggungnya pada headboard kasur. Sehun hanya memakai celana pijama nya tanpa sehelai baju yang menunjukkan perut abs dan bahunya yang bidang. Damn… dia begitu hot! Luhan berpikir ini merupakan hal yang bagus memakai baju Sehun.

"Make love?" Luhan terkekeh. "Memangnya kau berumur 17 tahun?" Dia berjalan dan bergabung dengan suaminya di ranjang dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan dia bisa merasakan junior Luhan menyentuh perut sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka sudah tidak berhubungan intim selama seminggu dan mereka sudah lapar dengan satu sama lain

"Kita akan lunch dengan Kai, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Jongdae besok di rumah kita" kata Luhan setelah dia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mereka akan membawa anak-anaknya juga dan kemungkinan mereka akan tinggal sampai makan malam" Sehun mengelus pipi lembut Luhan

"Butler Lee harus siap-siap untuk besok. Banyak yang harus dia lakukan" Luhan terkekeh

"Kita akan kelelahan" Sehun merengek

"Maka dari itu kita harus menambah energy malam ini" Luhan menyeringai

"Oh ya? Yakin? Bagaimana bisa?" goda Sehun

"Kita akan berhubungan sex atau tidak?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "hole ku lapar akan junior mu yang besar Oh Sehun!" Luhan berkata dengan nada tidak sabar.

"God… aku sangat mencintaimu ketika kamu berkata kotor!" Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan hingga dia berada di atas tubuh Luhan dan menyerang bibirnya.

.

.

.

AN:

Gw udah fast update nih... hahahaha

Gimana menurut kalian?

Ahhh semoga kalian suka yah, kekeke~ ^^

Gw sengaja bikin anak HunHan 3 biar si Luhan kerepotan ngurusnya.. hohoho maap ya Lu XD

Thanks udah mau baca *wink* *kiss*

HAPPY WEEKEND YAH!^^


	3. Chapter 2: Welcoming Party (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 2**

 **WELCOMING PARTY (PART 1)**

.

Di hari minggu yang cerah sebelum makan siang tepatnya, kediaman keluarga Oh dikunjungi oleh tamu yang telah mereka nantikan. Hari ini keluarga Oh sedang mengadakan welcoming party yang sederhana. Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengundang teman terdekat mereka yaitu Kai dan Jongdae beserta dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Kai dan keluarganya datang yang pertama. Dia datang dengan Istri laki-lakinya yaitu Kyungsoo dan kedua anak mereka yang menggemaskan. Putri pertama Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berumur 5 tahun bernama Taerin dan adik laki-lakinya yang berumur 1 tahun bernama Taeoh.

Ketika Luhan menyambut Kai dan keluarganya di depan pintu, Taeoh sedang menangis karena ayahnya tidak mengizinkan untuk membeli gulali. Lalu Luhan menggendong Taeoh mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis dan memberikannya permen lolipop. Melihat sang Mama menggendong seorang anak yang Lev belum pernah lihat sebelumnya membuat dia cemburu dan dia sudah hampir menangis, tiba-tiba appa nya menggendong tubuh kecilnya dari baby walker dengan model Batman itu.

Pemilik pertama baby walker itu adalah Haowen. Sehun memilih model Batman setelah memenangkan perdebatan yang lucu dengan Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengandung Haowen ketika mereka berlibur ke Hongkong dan belanja di Babies"R"us. Saat itu Sehun berpikir "Ini lebih baik daripada gambar Minnie Mouse berwarna ungu! Kita punya bayi laki-laki bukan perempuan!"

"Lev lihat! Dia adalah Taeoh hyung. Dia mirip sekali kan dengan Kai samchon?" Sehun mencium pipi gembul Lev yang sedang menatap Taeoh yang menghisap lollipop nya. "Hai Taeoh hyung~ namaku Oh Lev" Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanan Lev seakan dia sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Taeoh.

Dia memindahkan perhatiannya kepada Taerin yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan eomma nya. Sehun berjongkok di depan Taerin dan masih dalam keadaan menggendong Lev. "Dan ini adalah Taerin noona. Noona sangat cantik ya?" Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanan Lev dan mengelus pipi tembam Taerin. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan saking gemasnya Taerin mencium pipi Lev yang dilanjuti dengan suara menggemaskan Lev.

"Mereka adalah Kai samchon dan Kyungsoo samchon atau Lev ingin memanggil Kyungie ahjumma atau ahjumma burung hantu?" perkataan Sehun membuat yang lain tertawa

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aigoo~ baby Lev imutnya!" Kai melebarkan kedua tangannya karena dia ingin menggendong Lev. Lev tampak tenang saat berada di dekapan Kai.

"Kemana Ziyu dan Haowen?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan sedang memberikan Taeoh ke dalam gendongan eomma nya

"Ziyu! Haowen! Kemari ada Kai samchon dan Soo samchon" Luhan memanggil kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain di kamar mereka

Mereka mendengar suara kaki berlari ke ruang keluarga. Luhan dan Sehun tahu kalau itu adalah suara kaki putra mereka yang hiperaktif yang tak lain adalah Ziyu dan diikuti oleh Haowen yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Ziyu, Haowen apakah kalian masih ingat Kai samchon dan Kyungsoo samchon? Kita pernah mengunjungi mereka saat baba hamil" pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan anggukan antusias oleh kedua anaknya

"Terima kasih untuk kue choco chip nya. Cookies buatan Soo samchon enak sekali!" Haowen mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"Taerin~ah apakah kau ingin melihat mainanku?" tanya Ziyu

"Ayo oppa!" Taerin mengangguk. Ziyu menarik tangan Taerin dan keduanya berlari menuju kamar Ziyu dan Haowen.

Tamu berikut nya berbeda dengan tamu sebelumnya yang menyapa keluarga Oh dengan derai air mata, sedangkan tamu kali ini sangat sopan. Kim Jongdae dan istri laki-lakinya Kim Minseok datang dengan anak kembar tiga mereka Kim Daehan, Kim Minguk, Kim Manse, dan putri kembar mereka Kim Rahui dan Kim Rayul.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Mingukkie" Minguk menunduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya setelah disuruh oleh eommanya.

"Nama ku Kim Daehan" Daehan, anak keluarga Kim yang paling tua juga ikut membungkuk seperti adiknya Minguk.

"Aku Manse" Manse melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua kakaknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aigooo~ mereka seperti gentlemen" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Daehan

"Dan siapa anak-anak perempuan manis ini?" tanya Luhan kepada Minseok yang menggendong salah satu si kembar

"Hi~ uncle Lu~ nama ku Kim Rahui dan itu adalah kembaranku, Rayul" Minseok menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah si kembar identik lainnya yang digendong oleh Jongdae

"Aku bisa melihat kenapa mereka sangat gembul" canda Sehun sambil melirik Minseok

"Tetapi mereka menggemaskan seperti ku!" Minseok memelototi Sehun dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Jadi si Baekki tidak bisa datang?" tanya Jongdae sambil menikmati minumannya.

Para suami duduk di kursi taman di halaman belakang rumah Sehun. Mereka berkumpul sambil menikmati teh yang sudah disediakan oleh butler Lee.

"Ini bukan karena Luhan kan?" Jongin tertawa kecil mengingat kalau Luhan sangat sensitif dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak. Luhan tidak masalah dengan Baekhyun hyung" Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan raut wajah polos. "Baekhyun hyung hanya bilang kalau hari ini dia mengunjungi rumah orang tua Chanyeol hyung" lanjut Sehun

"Apakah dia tahu Baekhyun hyung sekretaris mu?" tanya Jongdae

"Belum mungkin nanti. Lagi pula dari dulu kan Baekhyun hyung sekretaris appa dan karena aku menggantikan posisi appa jadi dia sekretaris ku tapi aku bilang ke Lulu kalau aku mengundang Baekhyun hyung dan keluarganya karena Baekki hyung kan sahabat kita" jawab Sehun dengan polosnya

"Kapan kau bilang?" tanya Jongdae penasaran tidak mungkin kalau Luhan tidak kesal mendengarnya

"Setelah kita berhubungan seks dan selesai aku memberitahunya dia sudah tertidur" jawab Sehun. "Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya!" lanjut Sehun meyakinkan kedua temannya sebelum mereka bertanya

"Ih dasar kau bodoh!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sehun meninju dengan pelan pundaknya

"Yang benar saja Oh rumah mu sangat besar. Aku tidak tahu rumah ini tadinya di jual" Jongdae masih mengagumi rumah Sehun dari awal dia masuk ke properti Oh.

"Kemungkinan aku akan membeli rumah ini jika saja aku tahu kalau rumah ini di jual" lanjut Jongdae yang sebenarnya penghuni El Dorado dan dia adalah tetangga Sehun. Rumah Jongdae berada tepat di seberang rumah Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung membantu kami mencarikan rumah. Kau tahu kan Luhan ingin sekali tinggal dekat dengan Minseok hyung seperti janji yang mereka buat dulu"

Sehun ingat sekali Luhan merengek ingin rumah baru mereka berdekatan dengan sahabatnya Minseok karena janji konyol yang pernah mereka buat saat kuliah tapi Luhan tidak tahu kalau yang membantu mereka mencarikan rumah adalah suami dari musuh bebuyutannya yang mana juga tinggal di kawasan El-Dorado.

Dasar ibu-ibu yang masih berlagak abg, pikir Sehun

"Yah! Yah! Dasar kalian orang kaya berhenti memamerkan tentang rumah" sindir Kai. Kondisi keuangan keluarga Kai memang tak semulus kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat! Kau sedang mencari rumah kan? Apakah kau tidak mau pindah dari apartemen mu?" tanya Sehun

"Yeah! Aku harus pindah!" jawab Kai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku baru saja membelikan Taeoh sepeda roda tiga dan dia selalu bermain dengan sepedanya. Seperti 2 hari lalu saat aku sedang tidur siang di karpet di ruang tamu dan dia mengendarai sepeda nya sampai menabrak juniorku!" Kai meringis saat mengingat betapa sakit juniornya saat itu.

"Ahhh… itu sakit sekali!" Sehun dan Jongdae tertawa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Kai yang kesakitan

Sementara itu para istri laki-laki mereka sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk di atas sofa berwarna hitam sambil menjaga bayi-bayi mereka yang sedang bermain di lantai.

"Aigoo~ mereka lucu sekali saat bermain" Kyungsoo memekik seperti perempuan saat melihat Rahui dan Rayul memberikan boneka mereka ke Lev

"Tunggu sampai mereka menangis" Minseok terkekeh

"Apakah sulit merawat 5 anak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang salut melihat Minseok mempunyai lima anak yang masih kecil-kecil

"Menurut mu?" sindir Minseok.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu kesal. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah"

"Nanny ku sangat membantu sekali. Jika tiba-tiba ketiga maids ku berhenti kerja mungkin aku akan sekarat" Minseok merinding membayangkan kewalahan mengurus kelima anaknya jika maids yang merangkap sebagai nanny tidak ada membantunya.

"Aku sama sepertimu baru 2 kali melahirkan tapi sekalinya lahir anak ku yang keluar banyak" lanjut Minseok

"Iya seperti kucing" Luhan tertawa dan memukul pundak sahabatnya seperti perempuan

"Anyway, apakah kau menjual rumahmu di Beijing?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak, Sehun dan aku memutuskan untuk memberikan rumah kami di Beijing untuk anak-anak jika sudah besar. Lagi pula orang tua ku merawat rumah kami" Luhan menjelaskan. "Aku dengar dari Sehun kalau kau ingin pindah?" lanjut Luhan

"Begitulah…" Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Jongin ingin sekali rumah dengan halaman belakang. Jadi anak-anak bisa bermain di halaman apalagi saat ini Taerin sedang tertarik dengan menanam tetapi kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan uang banyak seperti kalian" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedih

"Kenapa Kai tidak meminta kepada orang tuanya? Ayahnya kan deputy di Bank of Korea. Aku rasa itu tidak masalah bagi nya. Anggaplah sebagai hadiah untuk cucu-cucunya" Minseok mencoba untuk memberikan pendapat

"Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kami mencoba untuk mandiri karena orang tua Jongin tidak suka denganku" Kyungsoo menghela napas

"Benarkah?" tanya Minseok penasaran

"Aku dari Busan dan kedua orang tuaku bekerja sangat keras untuk menghidupi aku dan kakak ku. Makanya aku sekolah dan kuliah berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Berbeda dengan Jongin. Orang tuanya berusaha menjodohkan dia dengan wanita dari keluarga yang terpandang" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Ditambah lagi gara-gara aku Jongin tidak mau meneruskan jejak keluarganya" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan helaan napas yang sangat berat

"Kenapa kamu menyalahkan dirimu?" tanya Minseok. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah mengetahui cerita ini dari Sehun. Tapi dia memilih untuk mendengarkan curhatan Kyungsoo.

"Ayah mertua ku ingin dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya atau paling tidak mengurus bisnis keluarganya bersama Ibu dan kakak-kakaknya tapi karena suami ku ingin menjadi penari maka saat di sekolah dulu aku mendukung dia untuk meraih mimpinya" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedih

"Kau tidak salah Kyung. Apa yang kau lakukan benar! Kau mencintai Jongin jadi kau selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku mengenal Jongdae sebelum dia menjadi pengacara. Aku akan mendukung mimpinya untuk menjadi penyanyi" Minseok yang memang bijaksana mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula aku pasti jadi ikut terkenal kan" lanjut Minseok dan membuat kedua temannya tertawa.

"Kenapa Kai ingin memiliki halaman belakang? Maksud ku rumah tanpa halaman akan jauh lebih murah jika kau terburu-buru untuk pindah. Kalian tahu kan semakin tahun harga tanah akan semakin mahal" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kyungsoo tidak sedih lagi

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan anak-anak yang bermain di dalam rumah. Seperti kejadian kemarin saat dia tidur siang di sofa ruang keluarga ketika Taerin dan Taeoh bermain bola dan mendarat tepat di muka Jongin" Minseok dan Luhan tertawa membayangkan situasi menyakitkan bagi Kai.

Tiba-tiba suara tangis salah satu dari si kembar mengagetkan ketiga istri lelaki yang sedang mengobrol ini.

"HUWWWEEEE"

"Rahui atau Rayul yang menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa membedakan kembar identik ini

"Rayul yang menangis" jawab Minseok. "Anak eomma kenapa menangis?" tanya Minseok langsung bangun dari duduknya.

Lev hanya melihat Rayul yang menangis disebelahnya. Bayi imut itu mengelus rambut Rayul agar berhenti menangis Sebelumnya si kembar dan Lev sedang bermain dengan damai. Rayul mengambil boneka Dumbo berukuran kecil untuk diberikan kepada Lev tapi ternyata kembarannya merebut boneka tersebut dari tangan Rayul dan membuatnya menangis.

Ketika Minseok berjalan menghampiri bayi-bayi menggemaskan yang duduk di atas karpet, Rayul mengambil sebuah block berwarna kuning dan melempar benda tersebut tepat di hidung Rahui. Merasa kesal dengan saudara kembarnya Rahui pun menangis.

"HUWEEEEEEE"

"Rayul sudah eomma bilang tidak boleh melempar barang terutama pada adikmu" Minseok menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya sehingga membuat kedua anak kembar itu menangis dengan keras.

Melihat dua teman barunya menangis membuat Lev kebingungan. Mata Lev tertuju pada Luhan dan dia ikut meneteskan air mata. "HUWEEEE ..MMMA~ MAAA~" Lev menjulurkan kedua tangan nya tanda ia ingin digendong.

"Aduh anak mama kenapa ikutan menangis?" Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Lev.

Saat Luhan ingin menggendong Lev, ketiga suami mereka memasuki ruangan dengan raut wajah kebingungan melihat ketiga bayi-bayi manis ini menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Anak cantik tidak boleh menangis nanti pipimu semakin besar seperti eomma mu" canda Jongdae sambil menggendong Rahui. Melihat mata Minseok membelalak dan mendengus kesal membuat Jongdae mengelus pipi Minseok sambil terkekeh.

"Jagoan appa kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Lev

"Hiikkkss eungg ppa~ hikss" Lev masih menangis di dalam pelukan mama nya

"Sini appa gendong" tawaran Sehun langsung ditolak oleh anaknya yang menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa sih anak ini kalau sudah digendong olehmu tidak bisa lepas" Sehun mendengus kesal. Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun saking gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Appa kapan kita makan?" tanya Manse kepada appa nya yang menggendong Rahui dan berusaha membuat dia berhenti menangis.

Daehan, Minguk, Manse dan Taeoh keluar dari ruang bermain yang terletak disamping kamar Haowen dan Ziyu setelah mereka mendengar suara tangisan dari arah ruang tamu. Taeoh berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di sofa menyaksikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan dengan tangisan bayi-bayi mereka, sedangkan si kembar tiga menghampiri orang tuanya yang menenangkan tangis adik kembar mereka.

"Appa lihat ailonmen!" Taeoh mendekatkan boneka Iron Man yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya tepat di depan wajah Jongin dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo dan suaminya. Dia sangat menyukai bonekanya dan terus memainkan mainan barunya.

"Ahboji kenapa adik menangis?" tanya Daehan yang melihat kedua adiknya dengan raut wajah kasihan.

"Appa memarahi Rahui Rayul yah?" Minguk dengan polosnya menuduh appa nya

"hah? Buk-"

"Ahboji tidak boleh memarahi adik mereka jadi menangis" Daehan memotong pembicaraan appa nya yang tadinya ingin menjelaskan kenapa adik-adiknya menangis.

"Appa adik jadi takut sama appa kan" Minguk ikut menambahi

"Appa Manse lapaaar~"

Minseok hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jongdae kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan anak-anaknya.

Disaat itu juga Haowen, Ziyu dan Taerin keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah Haowen yang cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau bermain lagi" Haowen merengek

"Ayolah oppa kita main lagi yuk" bujuk Taerin sambil menarik tangan Haowen

"Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Percakapan mereka menarik perhatian para orang-orang dewasa.

"Hao-ge tiba-tiba berhenti bermain" jawab Ziyu

"Memangnya kalian bermain apa sih?" tanya Sehun

"Kita bermain rumah-rumahan" jawab Taerin

"Taerin~ah sudah ya, oppa tidak mau main lagi" kata Haowen dengan nada suara lembut

"Haowen temanilah adikmu dan Taerin bermain" Sehun membujuk Haowen

"Kenapa kau tidak mau main lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Abisnya aneh" jawab Haowen singkat

"Tidak aneh kok!" bela Taerin

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Jongin

"Ceritanya" balas Haowen singkat

"Ceritanya?" Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bertanya bersamaan

"Kalian bermain rumah-rumahan apa sih? Kok baba jadi penasaran" tanya Luhan

"Ceritanya Haowen oppa suami Taerin. Dia adalah penari dan Ziyu oppa adalah kucing peliharaan kami. Haowen oppa pulang dari bekerja tetapi tidak membawa uang dan bulan ini tidak bisa membayar cicilan cetakan takoyaki padahal Ziyu juga butuh makan" Taerin menjelaskan tema rumah-rumahan mereka dengan polosnya.

JLEEEB!

"dan Taerin terus menyuruhku menari padahal aku kan tidak bisa joget!" Haowen merengèk disaat semua mata para orang dewasa mengarah ke Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tersenyum miris membalas tatapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hahahahaha... sepertinya aku familiar dengan ceritanya" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar permainan Taerin yang begitu realistis dengan kehidupan rumah tangga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Lain dengan Luhan, Minseok dan Jongdae yang masih menahan tawa.

"Yah! Aishh Berhenti tertawa kau muka datar! Cetakan takoyaki nya sudah lunas! Kalian puas?" Kata Jongin kesal sambil menahan malunya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

.

-TBC-

.

AN:

Gimana ceritanya?

Semoga kalian suka ya! kekeke~

Anyway gw berterima kasih sama komentar kalian. Gw jadi ikut seneng karena kalian merasa terhibur.. woaaahh ^^

Buat fans nya KaiSoo maap yah gw buat mereka gak tajir kayak temen2nya dicerita ini karena inspirasi cerita gw ini dari para meme maker yang gw temuin di instagram...

Hahaha kan mereka "rakjel" klo kata Suholangkaya dan papi siwon.. *peace*

Untuk gaya main rumah-rumahan si Taerin, gw terinspirasi dari Nene di Crayon Shinchan. hahahha...

Bagi yang penasaran ada apa antara Luhan sama Baekhyun, ya... mereka memang gak akur. penasaran? tenang bakal ada di chapter berikut-berikutnya... sabar yaaah...

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau baca ^^

Jangan lupa follow, reviews, favorite biar gw semakin semangat nulis... kekekeke^^

Oiyaa... sabar yah nunggu part 2 nya ^^

HAPPY WEEKEND AND LOVE YOU ALL!

Wassalam!


	4. Chapter 3: Welcoming Party (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 3**

 **WELCOMING PARTY (PART 2)**

.

Makan siang berlalu diiringi dengan canda tawa. Butler Lee sudah menyiapkan makan siang mereka dengan berbagai macam hidangan Chinese food atas request Luhan dan tidak diragukan lagi setiap makanan yang dimasak oleh butler Lee rasanya seperti makanan di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa keluarga Oh tidak bisa kehilangan butler Lee yang juga telah dianggap sebagai keluarga.

Makanan-makanan seperti mapo tofu, sweet and sour eggplant, beef stir-fry, chow mein, vegetable stir-fry, green beans dan tak lupa kung pao chicken yang menjadi menu andalan keluarga Oh tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Makanan favorite Ziyu dan Haowen yaitu Jiaozi juga dihidangkan dalam jumlah banyak. Mengingat Haowen dan Ziyu tidak pernah puas jika hanya memakan 2 buah Jiaozi yang digoreng tersebut. Ditambah kepala yang harus diberi makan juga ada banyak.

Mata Taeoh dan si kembar tiga tidak lepas dari makanan yang menggiurkan di atas meja. Kata-kata "wow" sempat keluar dari mulut Manse. Taeoh tersenyum lebar saat melihat kung pao chicken yang masih hangat. Maklum appa dan anak sama-sama menyukai ayam. Butler Lee yang dibantu oleh para maids telah berhasil membuat mereka makan dengan lahap.

Cetakan takoyaki masih menjadi bahan guyonan Sehun dan Jongdae, dan membuat Jongin semakin kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Bercandaan seperti ini merupakan hal biasa bagi Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin yang dijuluki "Three Heartthrobs" oleh para penggemar mereka sewaktu SMA. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka yang menurut mereka lucu, maka akan jadi bahan bercandaan sampai seminggu penuh atau bahkan sebulan hingga terjadi kejadian baru lagi yang menggantikan topik sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu Sehun dan teman-temannya adalah tim yang kompak dan saling membantu jika mereka menghadapi masalah.

Jongin menjelaskan kalau cetakan takoyaki yang dia beli untuk Kyungsoo memang mahal. Kyungsoo yang gemar memasak menginginkan barang tersebut di sebuah situs online shopping dan memilih program cicilan selama 3 bulan dengan menggunakan kartu kredit Jongin. Tetapi yang mereka tidak sadari ternyata barang tersebut langsung dikirim dari Jepang. Harga cetakan takoyaki nya sudah mahal dan ditambah dengan harga pengiriman overseas. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saat itu.

Saat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka juga menyadari kalau salah satu dari si triplets yaitu Minguk mirip dengan Sehun. Mereka baru menyadari saat Sehun dan Minguk yang duduk berdekatan secara bersamaan mencoba menggigit daging yang mereka makan dan terlihat ekspresi mereka yang mirip.

Haowen sedikit kaget mendengar appa yang dia banggakan mirip dengan bocah lain apalagi melihat appa nya mengelus rambutnya dan tersenyum pada Minguk yang masih serius menikmati makanannya. Selama ini Haowen merasa senang saat orang-orang berkomentar kalau dia mirip dengan appa nya. Menurutnya appa sangat tampan dan keren. Jika appa tidak tampan mana mungkin wanita-wanita menatap appa nya sangat lama saat appa berada di sekitar mereka. Tidak mungkin juga appa bisa menikah dengan baba yang cantik jika appa tidak tampan. Haowen sangat bangga ketika mereka bilang Haowen mirip sekali dengan appa.

 _Berarti Haowen juga tampan kan?_ , Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Haowen.

Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu melihat Minguk dengan seksama. Menurutnya Minguk tidak tampan, bahkan dia terlihat imut dengan pipi gembulnya ketimbang tampan. Pipi appa tirus sedangkan Minguk pipi nya bulat. Dari mana letak persamaannya? Haowen benar-benar bingung.

"Ta-tapi aku juga mirip appa kan?" Tanya dia kepada Sehun yang duduk berada disampingnya. Haowen tidak sengaja berbicara sedikit gagap.

"Hmmm… jika diperhatikan Haowen mirip Luhan baba" jawab Jongin yang menggoda Haowen dan membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar karena jarang-jarang ada yang bilang anak pertamanya mirip dengan dirinya meskipun hanya bercanda.

"Tapi…" Haowen melihat baba nya yang duduk tepat diseberangnya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"...aku kan manly" lanjut Haowen dengan polosnya.

Para orang dewasa selain Luhan sedang menahan tawa kecuali Minseok yang wajahnya menegang karena tahu betul sahabatnya ini yang memang cerewet akan semakin cerewet jika dibilang 'tidak manly'. Jelas sekali raut ekspresi Luhan berubah tidak percaya dengan yang anaknya katakan beberapa detik lalu.

"Jadi menurut mu baba tidak manly? Menurut mu Baba girly hah?!" Luhan mendengus kesal. "Baba sangat manly apalagi saat berolahraga. Baba jago main bola dan basket. Tanya saja Minseok samchon! Bahkan baba lebih manly ketimbang appa mu!" lanjut Luhan yang berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu. Appanya menggelengkan kepala saat Haowen melirik sang appa.

"kenapa aku jadi dimarahi?" bisik Haowen keheranan kepada appanya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Mereka sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga setelah makan siang. Luhan duduk di sofa sambil mengelus rambut Lev yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Kepala Luhan menyender pada dada Sehun yang bidang dan tangan kiri suaminya memeluk Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya.

Luhan suka sekali saat Sehun menepuk-nepuk bokongnya apalagi saat malam hari yang mana tepukan nya sedikit bersemangat dan membuatnya bergairah.

Disebelah Sehun ada Haowen yang menyenderkan pipinya di lengan kanan Sehun sambil memperhatikan adiknya Ziyu bermain lego dengan Taerin, Taeoh, dan si kembar tiga yang duduk diatas karpet. Sedangkan si kembar Rahui dan Rayul sedang tertidur pulas di kamar tamu.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak bertemu Lev selama seminggu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Sangat menyiksa" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung mengambil buah hati kecilnya yang ada di pangkuan sang suami. "Aku rindu sekali bayi beruang ku yang imut ini" Luhan menghujani ciuman di seluruh wajah Lev hingga dia tertawa kegelian.

"Appa~ bagaimana appa bisa berteman dengan Sehun samchon dan Jongdae samchon?" tanya Taerin yang duduk tepat di depan kaki ayahnya.

"Appa dan Sehun samchon sudah berteman sejak kecil kira-kira kami sudah bertemu saat berusia 2 tahun" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuannya.

"Seperti aku dan Taerin?" tanya Ziyu yang mana sejak mereka masih kecil memang sudah bertemu dan bermain bersama.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan. "Ayah Sehun samchon, Hyunbin haraboji berteman dekat dengan Kangin haraboji dan Sehun samchon tetangga appa makanya kita sering bermain"

"Bagaimana appa waktu kecil?" tanya Haowen dengan antusias. Melihat tingkah anaknya membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga pada Haowen, sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

 _'Sehun kasih Haowen makan apa sih? Kenapa perlakuannya berbeda terhadap ku?'_ Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Appa mu… hmmm…" Jari telunjuk Jongin menyentuh dagunya. Dia sedang berpikir untuk menggoda Sehun. Tapi saat Jongin ingin berbicara, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mendahului nya. Dia sudah tau komentar apa yang akan dikeluarkan sahabatnya. Pastinya sesuatu hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan dengarkan Kai samchon. Dulu waktu kecil Kai samchon sering makan chiki jadi isi otaknya mecin semua makanya dia suka berhalusinasi hahahaha"

"Yah! Oh Sehun padahal kau lebih parah dari ku" Kai mendesis kesal melihat Sehun yang tertawa lepas.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya? Haowen penasaran" tanya Haowen tidak sabaran diiringi dengan anggukan Ziyu dan Taerin secara bersamaan

"Akhirnya Lu aku baru menyadari satu kesamaan kau dan Haowen" Minseok terkekeh melihat Haowen dan juga Luhan yang menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak sabaran" lanjut Minseok dan membuat Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah samchon akan mulai bercerita" Kai membuat perhatian yang lain kembali kepadanya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Ziyu mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke depan membuat Kai berhenti berbicara dan tentu saja para orang dewasa, Haowen dan Taerin keheranan dengan sikap Ziyu. Bahkan adiknya Lev kaget mendengar volume suara kakak nya sedikit naik.

Ziyu berdiri dan mengambil kotak tisu yang ada di meja. Dia berjalan ke arah si kembar yang asik bermain. Ziyu berdiri di hadapan Minguk dan membungkukkan badannya hingga tingginya setara dengan Minguk.

"Cepat keluar kan ingus mu" Ziyu menempelkan tiga helai tisu di hidung Minguk.

Sedari tadi memang Ziyu memperhatikan Minguk yang duduknya di seberang Ziyu. Dia sedang asyik bermain dengan saudara kembarnya dan Taeoh hingga tidak menyadari cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ziyu melihatnya risih tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya keinginan untuk mengelap bersih hidung salah satu putra kembar Kim Jongdae ahjussi tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Awww Ziyu~ya kamu baik sekali" puji Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan kelakuan Ziyu. Ziyu sedang serius mengelap hidung Minguk dan memastikan tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar.

"Ayo Kukk Kukk bilang apa pada Hyung?" tanya Minseok yang selalu mengajarkan anak-anaknya untuk selalu berterima kasih jika ada orang yang berbuat baik pada mereka.

"Gomawo hyung" kata Minguk dengan wajah polosnya

"Mingukkie popo Ziyu hyung" kali ini Luhan yang meminta Minguk untuk mencium anak keduanya.

Minguk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ziyu yang masih membungkuk di depan Minguk. Tanpa aba-aba, Minguk mencium tepat di bibir Ziyu lalu dia terkekeh sambil melihat ayahnya.

"Aigoo~ lucu sekali" kata Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Para orang dewasa gemas melihat Minguk dan Ziyu. Taerin tertawa kecil melihat adegan tersebut. Hanya Haowen yang merespon dengan raut wajah datarnya.

 _'Tadi dia merebut appa ku, sekarang dia merebut adik ku! Dasar bocah ingusan!'_ Haowen berkata demikian dalam hati.

Ziyu sudah kembali ke posisinya semula. Duduk di atas karpet tepat di samping Taerin. "Kai samchon silahkan lanjutkan lagi" pinta Ziyu.

"Okey baiklah Ziyu sayang" Kai tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Appa mu dijuluki Ice Prince semasa sekolah karena wajahnya yang tidak ada ekspresi. Tapi meskipun wajah appa mu begitu banyak yang menyukainya. Kai samchon pun juga heran" Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak sadar kalau saat ini Sehun sedang mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kai samchon dan appa mu sudah kenal dari kecil. Kita selalu bersama-sama sampai kita bersekolah selalu di tempat yang sama. Dimana ada Kai samchon pasti ada appa mu. Kita tidak terpisahkan pokoknya. Kai ahjussi sering menginap di rumah appa mu"

Saat Jongin sedang menjelaskan, tiba-tiba Butler Lee dan 3 orang maids datang sambil membawa cemilan serta minuman racikan butler Lee yaitu watermelon dan strawberry smoothies. Mata Taeoh dan si kembar tiga berbinar melihat banana pudding sebagai cemilan mereka setelah makan siang.

"Oh iya Butler Lee sudah ada di rumah Sehun samchon saat appa masih sekolah"

"Tuan Jongin dan tuan Jongdae hampir setiap hari datang kerumah bahkan mereka selalu menginap setiap akhir minggu" kata butler Lee sambil memberikan segelas pudding pada Haowen.

"Eoh? Kalian seperti aku dan Luhan saja setiap weekend selalu sleepover" goda Minseok

"Jangan samakan acara menginap kami dengan kalian. Jelas sleepover kami lebih menyenangkan. Pasti kalian hanya nonton film lalu bergosip" Minseok dan Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar apa yang Jongdae baru saja katakan dengan bangganya.

Padahal kenyataannya acara menginap Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya tidak jauh dari obrolan hati ke hati setiap malam. Kai yang selalu galau karena Kyungsoo yang dingin dan galak sekali padanya. Jongdae yang saat itu diam-diam menjalin kasih dengan Lizzy, Naeun dan Sungjong selalu was-was jika pacar-pacarnya curiga kalau mereka dimadu oleh Jongdae yang pada akhirmya ketahuan juga. Sedangkan Sehun masih dalam mode delusinya berharap bisa pacaran dengan idolanya Miranda Kerr.

Semasa remaja Sehun yang dijuluki Ice Prince belum pernah pacaran dan bahkan jatuh cinta pun dia juga belum pernah merasakan. Di otaknya hanya ada Miranda Kerr. Sehun termasuk anak yang populer di sekolah dan pastinya dia digilai para gadis-gadis. Hampir setiap hari Sehun menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya. Menurutnya pacaran hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga, dan juga mereka bukan Miranda Kerr yang mana dia hanya akan pacaran dengan Miranda Kerr atau orang yang persis seperti idolanya tersebut.

Hal tersebut membuat kedua orang tua Sehun khawatir. Mereka jelas tidak mau anak tunggalnya menjadi jones seumur hidup.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun bertemu Luhan dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan si Ice Prince yang akan di jelaskan di lain cerita.

"Kalau saja tuan Jongin tidak pernah cerita betapa dia menyukai tuan Kyungsoo, mungkin saat itu aku masih berpikiran tuan Sehun pacaran dengan tuan Jongin" perkataan butler Lee membuat para orang dewasa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aisssh ahjussi tua ini" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya setiap hari rabu jam 5, tuan Sehun dan tuan Kai biasanya akan pergi ke basement dan mengunci pintu hingga makan malam tiba" kata butler Lee yang sebenarnya agak penasaran.

"Oh itu… kami sebenarnya sedang berlatih menari" kata Kai menjelaskan

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" Butler mengeluarkan napas lega

"Loh ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Aku pikir kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Sampai tuan Hyunbin dan nyonya Jiwon hampir saja ingin memberikan pengaman pada kalian" jawab butler Lee yang kali ini mereka tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya setelah dia dan Sehun mengusir butler Lee dari ruang tamu yang hanya akan merusak image mereka.

"appa hanya berteman dengan Kai samchon dan Jongdae samchon?" tanya Haowen kepada appa nya namun dijawab oleh Jongin.

"Sebenarnya kami satu geng ada 5 orang. Selain kami bertiga ada Kyungsoo samchon dan Baekhyun samchon. Di sekolah kita selalu bersama-sama meskipun beda kelas"

"Appa dan Kai samchon berteman dengan Baekhyun samchon saat kita masih di junior high school sedangkan kenal Kyungsoo samchon dan Jongdae asamchon saat baru memasuki senior high school" Sehun ikut menjelaskan.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok samchon?" tanya Ziyu

"Minseok samchon adalah teman Baba sejak senior high school. Lalu Baba mengenalkan Minseok samchon dengan Jongdae samchon beberapa bulan sebelum Baba dan Appa menikah" Luhan tersenyum pada anak keduanya.

"Seperti apa saat Baba sekolah? Pasti Baba nya Ziyu yang paling manis" tanya Ziyu dengan bangganya pada Minseok samchon

Sambil memeluk Lev dengan tangan kirinya, telunjuk kanan Luhan mengarah pada anak keduanya dan tersenyum lebar "Awwww itu baru anak ku!"

"Kau benar-benar anak Baba yah" Minseok terkekeh. "Baba mu semasa sekolah anak yang pintar dan jago olahraga. Dulu kami di dalam club bola yang sama. Baba mu manis dan banyak yang suka meskipun cerewet, manja dan tidak sabaran"

"ah sekarang pun masih" Haowen menggoda Baba nya. Dia memang hobi menggoda Luhan sampai Luhan mencubit pipi seperti saat ini.

"Haowen juga mau punya geng seperti appa!"

"Ziyu juga mau ikut geng Hao-ge!" Ziyu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat

"Taerin juga!" Taerin yang tidak kalah menggebu-gebu.

"Oppa~ nanti geng kita main rumah-rumahan ya~~" lanjut Taerin dan di balas dengan suara rengekan Haowen.

.

.  
TBC

.

AN:

UPDATE!

Maaf yaa gw kelamaan update nya.. hidup gw lagi hectic urusan kerja dan kuliah TT_TT

Thanks buat komentar kalian yang bikin gw jadi semangat nulis dan maaf klo ada yang belum gw reply..

gw bales komen kalian.. tenang aja hahaha ^^

Semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini ^^

Karena pas bikin chapter ini bawaan gw pengen kelar terus maklum terakhir kali gw update udah terpaut lama gara2 ada aja halangannya buat nulis dan gw takut chapter ini jauh dari harapan kalian...

maaf kan gw... hiksss TT_TT

Pasti kalian penasaran kan ada apa antara Luhan dan si Baekhyun? hahahaha gw juga.. kenapa yah mereka? hahaha... Tapi tenang aja musuhannya gw bikin kocak kok...

Untuk fans nya Jongdae maap ye gw bikin si Jongdae playboy kelas kakap tapi orang nya udah khilaf kok.. ahhahahaha...

dan buat chapter berikutnya si poker face Haowen udah mulai masuk sekolah... hayooo tebak dia ketemu siapa? hahahaha...

Doain gw semoga gak ada halangan buat nulis cerita ini meskipun lama tetep dukung ini ff ya.. *wink*

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau baca ^^

Jangan lupa follow, reviews, favorite biar gw semakin semangat nulis... kekekeke^^

HAPPY MONDAY!

Wassalam!


	5. Chapter 4: Today Is Monday

**CHAPTER 4**

 **TODAY IS MONDAY**

.

Sehun selalu bangun pada pukul 5.30 pagi. Dia bangun 30 menit lebih cepat dari alarm yang dia set up pukul 6 dan waktu 30 menitnya dihabiskan untuk berpelukan dengan Luhan, mengganti popok Lev dan membangunkan kedua anaknya yang pada intinya ingin mengawali pagi dengan keluarga karena pada pukul 6 Sehun harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat saat bangun adalah kepala Luhan yang menggunakan bahu Sehun yang lebar sebagai bantalnya. Seperti biasa Sehun akan menciumnya, mengabsen wajah pria yang dia cintai satu persatu di mulai dari kening lalu kedua mata nya yang masih terpejam, hidung mungilnya, kedua pipinya yang membuat suaminya gemas, rahang beserta dagunya yang tirus dan terakhir bibir alaminya yang berwarna pink dan selalu membuat seorang Oh Sehun ketagihan.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai celana piyama nya tanpa mengenakan sehelai apa pun pada tubuh atasnya. Lalu dia memakaikan kaos nya yang kebesaran di tubuh Luhan. Mereka bangun pasti dalam kondisi telanjang akibat hubungan intim dan langsung tertidur pulas setelah melakukan aktifitas mereka. Toh, ada selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar tak lupa Sehun mematikan alarm karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur cantik suami yang telah memberikan 3 orang anak yang menggemaskan.

Sehun berjalan menuju keranjang bayi putra bungsunya yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah Sehun menyetujui membeli rumah ini, dia meminta Chanyeol untuk membuat sebuah ruangan di dalam kamarnya untuk Lev. Saat Luhan masih mengandung anak pertamanya, lelaki cantik itu pernah berkata bahwa seorang bayi tidak boleh tidur terlalu jauh dari orang tuanya. Makanya Luhan ingin ruangan yang di design menjadi kamar Lev tepat bersebelahan dengan walking closet milik Sehun dan Luhan. Kamar bayi yang akan berumur 9 bulan minggu depan nanti terlihat menggemaskan dengan wallpaper berwarna biru muda dan terpampang gambar Winnie the Pooh sedang bermain dengan kawan-kawannya di dalam sebuah Hutan.

"Beruang appa sudah bangun ya ternyata" Sehun melihat Lev sedang anteng bermain dengan boneka Pikachu milik Ziyu di dalam keranjang bayi. Ziyu dan Haowen rela memberikan boneka kesayangan mereka Pikachu dan Doraemon untuk menemani adik kecilnya tidur.

"ppa~" Lev merentangkan tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Lev termasuk bayi yang tenang dan jarang menangis. Saat bangun tidur, Lev akan bermain dengan kedua boneka pemberian kakaknya sambil menunggu salah satu dari orang tuanya untuk menggendongnya. Dia hanya akan menangis jika lapar atau ada yang menangis di dekatnya.

Sehun menggendong Lev dan menghujani ciuman di wajahnya sambil menggelitik perut gembulnya hingga anak bungsunya tertawa karena kegelian. Lalu dia mulai mengganti popok Lev.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan seseorang dengan aroma familiar memeluknya dari belakang. Sosok yang familiar itu mencium punggung Sehun dan meresapi aroma maskulin suaminya yang masih menggendong putra bungsu mereka.

"Mma~"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan merangkul tubuh mungil partner hidupnya yang cantik dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan masih memakai baju Sehun yang kesebesaran dan hanya menutupi hingga sampai pahanya yang putih mulus. Dia mencium Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga tangan kanan Sehun turun kebawah sampai ke bokong suaminya yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan meremasnya. Sehun dan Luhan saling melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Pagi Lu~" Sehun menyapa pria yang dicintainya dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ahh anak Mama pintar sekali sudah bangun" Luhan mencium bayi kecilnya yang ada di gendongan Sehun.

"Bayi tampan mau ikut menemani bangunkan gege, heum?"

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar kedua anak mereka yang berada tepat di seberang kamar mereka. Sehun menghampiri tempat tidur Ziyu yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut bergambar Spongebob. Sehun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan menurunkan Lev. Bayi gembul itu merebahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah kakaknya yang mirip dengan sang Mama.

Ziyu merasakan sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya sampai dia membuka matanya sambil menguap sangat lebar hingga membuat adiknya tertawa. Ziyu memeluk adiknya dan menghujani ciuman di pipi gembul Lev saking gemasnya.

"Bangun nak hari ini Ziyu masuk ke sekolah baru kan?" Sehun mengelus pipi anak keduanya yang duduk di bangku TK nol besar.

Ziyu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan tak lupa memberi ciuman selamat pagi di pipi appa nya yang tampan dan juga sang baba yang duduk di tempat tidur kakaknya. Ziyu sangat mudah dibangunkan. Tak butuh waktu banyak untuk membangunkan bocah manis tersebut. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang saat ini belum berhasil dibangunkan oleh sang baba.

"Haowen mau tidur sampai kapan?!"

"Kau akan telat sekolah Haowen!"

Luhan menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi putra sulungnya dan tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh Haowen sambil berkata "Haowen cepat bangun." Namun, anak itu tetap tidak bergeming juga.

Tidak ada cara lain, Luhan harus menggunakan cara sadisnya untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya.

"OH HAOWEN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU BABA AKAN MEMBUANG SEMUA BONEKA DORAEMON MU!"

Saat itu juga Haowen refleks membuka matanya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Haowennie ini bekal mu" Luhan menyerahkan tas bekal makan siang Haowen yang tak lain bergambar si robot kucing berwarna biru favoritnya.

Ayah dan anak berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah bertuliskan El-Dorado International Primary School yang mana merupakan sekolah baru Haowen mulai hari ini. Haowen terlihat tampan memakai seragam sekolahnya yaitu kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru langit dan celana pendek berwarna biru kotak-kotak dengan garis putih yang hampir menutupi dengkulnya dan terakhir sentuhan dasi yang senada dengan warna celana pendeknya.

Luhan mengantarkan anaknya menuju ruang kepala sekolah karena Haowen belum mengetahui dimana ruang kelasnya dan sang kepala sekolah ingin bertemu orang tua setiap murid anak baru di sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

"Mr. Lu, kepala sekolah sudah siap bertemu dengan anda. Silahkan ikuti saya" Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh ramping yang beberapa saat lalu Luhan ketahui sebagai sekretaris kepala sekolah berdiri dengan wajah ramah di hadapan Luhan yang duduk di sofa. Luhan dan Haowen mengikuti sang sekretaris hingga dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan dan anaknya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Headmaster."

"Selamat pagi Mr. Lu, saya kepala sekolah disini. Nama saya Lee Chaeyeon"

"Saya Luhan dan ini Haowen" Luhan tersenyum dan menjabat tangan wanita yang berstatus kepala sekolah di hadapannya. Haowen membungkuk dengan sopan dan membuat kepala sekolah kagum padanya.

Mrs. Lee menjelaskan pada Luhan peraturan di sekolah ini yang mana menurut Luhan agak sedikit ketat. Sang kepala sekolah juga memberikan brosur kegiatan aktifitas di luar pelajaran yang bisa diikuti oleh siswa. Lalu dia juga memberitahukan jadwal pelajaran yang akan diikuti Haowen nanti. Ada 2 kelas untuk siswa kelas 3 dan Haowen akan masuk kelas 3-A yang mana masing-masing kelas terdiri dari 20 siswa. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria memasuki ruangan setelah kepala sekolah menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk memanggil seseorang yang akan menjadi wali kelas Haowen.

"Mr. Lu saya perkenalkan wali kelas Haowen, Mr. Song Joongki" Mrs. Lee memperkenalkan orang tua murid dan guru tersebut. Mata Luhan terus tertuju pada Mr. Song yang wajahnya manis sekaligus tampan. Tak lupa Luhan mengeluarkan senyum manis andalannya kepada guru yang warna tubuhnya seputih susu.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi mengakhiri perkenalan mereka di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Luhan dan Haowen berjalan mengikuti Mr. Song menuju kelas Haowen. Luhan penasaran dengan kelas yang akan menjadi tempat anaknya belajar jadi dia meminta Mr. Song untuk mengizinkannya ikut sampai kelas 3-A.

"Haowennie belajar yang benar dan jangan nakal" Luhan membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya setara dengan putra sulungnya. Haowen hanya merespon sang baba dengan anggukan. Mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di luar kelas Haowen. Saat Luhan ingin mencium pipi anaknya, Haowen malah menundukkan kepalanya hingga tidak memberikan akses sang baba untuk menciumnya. Telapak tangan Haowen sudah hinggap di mulut Luhan dan sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Baba sudah ya" Haowen berbicara sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Bukannya Haowen tidak ingin dicium oleh sang baba tapi si anak yang mirip sekali dengan appa nya ini malu jika dilihat teman-teman di sekolah barunya.

Luhan berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan dingin Haowen.

"Mr. Song mohon bantuannya pada anak ku. Jangan segan-segan memarahinya jika dia berbuat nakal" Luhan mengeluarkan suara semanis mungkin sambil menyibakkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Yap... saat ini Luhan sedang tebar pesona kepada guru manis ini yang tingginya sama dengan Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir Mr. Lu saya akan membimbing Haowen seperti murid saya lainnya" Mr. Song yang berdiri di belakang Haowen tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Baiklah baba pulang dulu ya. Kau belajar yang rajin dan jangan lupa habiskan bekal mu. Nanti pulang sekolah baba jemput" Luhan tersenyum mengelus rambut Haowen dan seperti sebelumnya Haowen hanya memberikan anggukan kepada sang baba.

Mr. Song membungkuk sopan kepada Luhan dan begitu juga dengan Luhan yang membalas dengan hal serupa. Luhan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Mobilnya di parkir di luar sekolah. Pria cantik itu tersenyum mengingat saat Haowen diperkenalkan di depan kelas. Luhan sempat mengintip dari jendela sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Meskipun Haowen memberikan ekspresi datar dan ingin terlihat cool dimata teman-teman sekelasnya, Luhan tahu betul kalau Haowen menutupi kegugupannya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Luhan berhenti melangkah sebentar untuk mengeluarkan hp yang terus berdering dari dalam saku celananya. Luhan tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang di layar beserta foto pria yang menghiasi hidupnya sedang mencium pipi Luhan yang dia pasang sebagai wallpaper hp nya.

"Hai hunnie kau sudah sampai kantor?"

"Sudah Lu, kau dimana?"

"Di sekolah Haowen"

"Bagaimana sekolahnya menurutmu?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap dengan seksama gedung sekolah bertingkat tiga yang terlihat megah dan luas. Dia baru menyadari arsitektur gedung sekolah Haowen bergaya ala Victorian yang klasik namun elegant.

"Luar biasa hunnie! Aku harap Haowen betah disekolah barunya"

"Aku harap juga begitu sayang"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya! Terima kasih kau sudah menyempatkan diri mencari rumah untuk kami dan juga sekolah untuk anak-anak kita. Kau memang suami dan appa yang terbaik!"

"Itu memang sudah tugas ku Lu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jangan lupa sebagai imbalan berikan service terbaikmu nanti malam"

"Dengan senang hati yeobo~ tanpa kau meminta aku akan memberikan service terbaik seperti biasa"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah Ziyu?"

Mendengar nama Ziyu Luhan langsung melotot dan teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa dari tadi Ziyu menungguku di mobil!"

"Aku hubungi lagi nanti. Love you, Lu"

"Love you too hunnie, bye"

Luhan berlari menuju mobilnya yang berada di luar sekolah. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung meminta maaf pada Ziyu yang duduk tenang sambil menonton kartun di TV kecil di dalam mobil. Ayah dan anak sama-sama duduk di bangku penumpang. Untung saja Sehun menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk mengantar jemput Luhan dan anak-anak sampai Luhan terbiasa dengan daerah di Seoul.

Luhan menggandeng Ziyu memasuki lingkungan sekolah barunya yang bernama Angel Academy. Gedung sekolah tersebut bernuansa modern dengan cat berwarna putih dan kaca jendela berukuran besar. Ziyu semakin semangat ketika melihat teman-teman barunya sedang bermain di halaman. Luhan bertemu dengan Ms. Goo Hara yang akan menjadi wali kelas Ziyu. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan berpamitan pulang dengan Ziyu karena bocah imut tersebut harus masuk ke dalam kelas dan bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya.

Berbeda dengan Haowen yang tidak suka PDA, Ziyu malah memeluk sang Baba dan mencium kedua pipinya berkali-kali sambil melontarkan kalimat manis "hati-hati Baba. Nanti jemput Ziyu ya"

Luhan selalu dibuat gemas oleh aksi manis putra keduanya tersebut.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Manse~ya hati-hati jangan sampai kau jatuh" Si kembar tiga Kim yang paling tua kedua, Minguk menarik baju adiknya Manse.

"Jangan keluarkan tangan mu nanti kau digigit" Daehan menarik tangan Manse

"Hiu tidak akan menggigitku dia sudah kenyang" kata Manse sambil mengelus perutnya

"Perut hiu besar dan akan lapar lagi" Minguk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Manse seperti seorang Ayah yang memarahi anaknya.

Apakah yang si kembar tiga ini sedang lakukan?

Layaknya anak kecil, mereka sedang bermain menggunakan imajinasi mereka. Si kembar tiga sedang duduk diatas sofa di ruang bermain yang mereka anggap sebagai perahu di atas lautan. Mereka berimajinasi sedang memancing.

"Kita tangkap hiu saja ya" Manse membujuk kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Hiu berat sekali! Tiga puluh ribu juta orang tidak akan bisa angkat" jawab Minguk sok tahu.

"Tapi kan kita bisa makan banyak" kata Manse yang masih mencoba meyakinkan kembarannya.

"Memasak Hiu butuh waktu lama" Minguk masih kekeuh tidak setuju

"Kalau kita makan Hiu nanti Appa bisa tersedak gigi Hiu" dengan wajah lugu bercampur khawatir Daehan kembali bersuara.

Manse menghembuskan napasnya. Lalu ia berkata dengan berat hati "Baiklah aku tidak ingin Appa masuk rumah sakit dan di suntik Bu Dokter"

 _TING TONG_

"Siapa itu?" mata Minguk tertuju pada arah pintu

"Ah mungkin pizza!" raut wajah manse langsung senang

"Daehan mau lihat dulu ya" kata Daehan

"Jangan Dyannie nanti tenggelam" Minguk menarik lengan kakak kembarnya

"Aku akan berenang dengan cepat! Hiyaat!" Daehan loncat dari atas sofa hingga ke lantai.

"DYANNIEEE HATI-HATI!" teriak Minguk yang melihat Daehan berlari menuju pintu.

Daehan berdiri disamping seorang maid yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ apakah Minseok ada?" sapa seorang pria manis yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Eh ada Daehannie?" pria manis itu berjongkok hingga tubuhnya setara dengan Daehan. Pria manis itu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Daehan.

"Aegy" Daehan memegang telapak mungil sang bayi

"Apakah eomma ada?" tanya pria manis itu

"eung~" Daehan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Tuan Minseok ada di taman belakang, tuan Lu" Maid tersebut membuka suaranya sambil tersenyum. Maid tersebut mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan berkunjung kerumah Minseok yang tepat berada di seberang rumahnya. Istri lelaki dari Oh Sehun itu sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah mengantar kedua anaknya ke sekolah baru mereka. Merasa bosan, dia memutuskan kerumah sahabatnya untuk mengobrol cantik alias bergosip.

"Daehan sedang apa?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan menggandeng Daehan.

"Bermain"

"Bermain apa?"

"Memancing!" Daehan menjawab dengan semangat

"Apakah baby Lev boleh ikut bermain?" tanya Luhan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Ruang bermain keluarga Kim terlihat simple sekali tidak begitu banyak mainan. Disana hanya terdapat 3 kursi kecil berwarna hijau, biru dan orange, sebuah perosotan, 3 buah Step 2 Walk n' Ride berwarna biru dan beberapa mainan untuk bayi begitu juga boneka bertebaran di lantai.

Luhan menaruh Lev di atas karpet berbulu berwarna kuning. Rahui dan Rayul langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Lev di hadapan mereka. Jelas sekali si kembar senang dengan kehadiran putra ketiga Luhan dan Sehun. Tak lupa Luhan memberikan ciuman di pipi kelima anak Jongdae dan Minseok yang masih kecil-kecil.

"Tolong jaga baby Lev ya. Ajak mereka bermain dan jangan membuat mereka menangis" pinta Luhan pada si kembar tiga.

Manse menemani Luhan berjalan menuju taman belakang untuk menemui Minseok. Sesampainya mereka di taman belakang, pandangan Minseok langsung beralih kearah anaknya yang berlari kecil sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan berteriak "eomma~ ada uncle Lulu"

"Anak pintar~ terima kasih sudah mengantar uncle ya" kata Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi Manse. Si kembar tiga yang paling kecil segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang! Mari aku kenalkan dengan seseorang" Minseok menarik lengan Luhan. Mata Luhan tertuju kepada seorang pria manis yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dia adalah Zhang Yixing temanku dan tetangga kita, dan Yixing~ah ini adalah sahabatku Luhan yang baru pindah beberapa hari lalu dan dia penghuni baru di rumah depan yang aku ceritakan padamu" Minseok memperkenalkan kedua pria manis tersebut yang sedang berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu. Apakah kau dari Cina?" tanya Luhan yang tak asing dengan nama pria tersebut.

"Iya aku dari Changsa" jawab Yixing yang senyumnya dihiasi lesung pipi

"Kau manis sekali~" Luhan langsung gemas setelah Yixing mengeluarkan senyum dengan lesung pipi yang membuatnya super manis. "Aku dari Beijing" lanjut Luhan

"Kau dari Cina juga? Wah kebetulan sekali!" kata Yixing semangat dan dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan

"Rumah mu dimana?" tanya Luhan

"Aku tinggal 2 rumah di sebelah kanan dari sini. Berkunjung lah ke rumahku"

"Baiklah~ nanti kau juga berkunjung ya kerumah ku"

"Aku akan kerumah mu dengan keluarga ku sekaligus sebagai perkenalan tetangga baru"

"Suaminya adalah seorang dokter Lu" kata Minseok

"Ah lega sekali jika mempunyai tetangga seorang dokter. Tidak perlu khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh

"Suaminya bisa diandalkan. Dia sering sekali direpotkan oleh anak-anak ku ketika mereka sakit" Minseok berkata dengan nada sedikit tidak enak

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kau dan Jongdae bukan hanya tetangga tetapi kalian juga teman dekat kami. Aku dan Joonmyeon senang membantu kalian" Yixing memukul dengan gemulai lengan Minseok.

"Kau habis dari mana lu?" tanya Minseok

"Mengantar Ziyu dan Haowen ke sekolah" jawab Luhan

"Anakmu dua?" tanya Yixing

"Anakku ada tiga. Yang paling kecil masih bayi dan sedang bermain dengan si kembar" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Aku ingin punya anak lagi. Anak ku hanya satu" Yixing mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang buat lah adik untuk Anson" kata Minseok

"Tapi dia tidak ingin punya adik" Yixing semakin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya

"Memangnya umur anakmu berapa?" tanya Luhan pada Yixing

"Anakku Anson berumur 9 tahun" jawab Yixing

"Ah~ anakku yang paling tua si Haowen juga berumur 9 tahun" kata Luhan semangat

"Dimana sekolah anakmu?" tanya Yixing

"Di El Dorado. Haowen kelas 3"

"Si Anson juga sekolah di El Dorado dan kelas 3 juga! Dia di kelas berapa? Jangan-jangan sekelas dengan anakku"

"Haowen kelas 3-A, kalau Anson?"

Yixing diam sejenak tengah seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa anakmu di kelas mana" Minseok memicingkan matanya.

"3-A ya? Apa 3-B ya? Sepertinya 3-B? Duh ada berapa kelas sih?" kata Yixing yang menggaruk-garuk pelipis rambutnya dengan telunjuk.

"Kau jangan heran dengan Yixing. Dia orangnya pelupa" kata Minseok pada Luhan dan membuat Luhan menahan tawanya melihat Yixing yang kebingungan.

"Dia pernah mengantar Anson ke sekolah tapi anaknya sendiri ketinggalan dirumah" lanjut Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ya! Kau membuatku seakan-akan aku adalah orang tua yang buruk" Yixing mendengus kesal

"Kau bukan orang tua yang buruk tetapi ingatan mu yang buruk. Bahkan kau kalah dengan simpanse" canda Minseok.

"YA!" teriak Yixing seperti anak perempuan dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat Minseok dan teman barunya, Yixing.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Ziyu sangat menyukai sekolah barunya. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut Ziyu sekolah barunya memiliki halaman bermain yang luas dan juga bermacam-macam jenis permainan yang ada di halaman. Ziyu yang memang bocah periang dan hiperaktif sangat senang berlarian di atas rumput hijau nan asri sambil mencicipi satu per satu permainan dengan teman-temannya.

Belum lagi Ziyu termasuk anak yang mudah berbaur. Di hari pertama saja sudah menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelas Ziyu yang sangat menyukai tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan, periang dan murah senyum.

"Ziyu~ mau bermain ayunan? Aku akan mendorongmu"

"Ziyu~ ayo kita bermain bola"

"Ziyu~ kau harus ikut bermain petak umpet dengan kami"

"Ziyu~ ingin main polisi-polisian dengan kami? Kau jadi polisinya ya!"

Pada jam Istirahat teman-teman baru Ziyu terus memanggil bocah imut tersebut, mengajaknya untuk bermain dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Ziyu pusing sendiri ingin bermain dengan yang mana dulu.

Hari pertama Haowen di sekolah barunya berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Berkat wajah datar dan misterius yang diwariskan oleh sang Appa berhasil membuat teman-teman sekelas Haowen melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan saking penasarannya. Haowen tidak merasa terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan temannya dan dia selalu menjawab dengan gaya cueknya. Namun ada satu orang anak di kelas yang menurut Haowen sangat menyebalkan dan harinya semakin sial karena sang wali kelas menyuruhnya duduk di depan si bocah menyebalkan yang bernama Choi Yoogeun.

"Hey anak baru tadi kau bilang dari mana?" tanya Yoogeun dengan nada ketus saat mereka sedang istirahat. Anak itu berdiri disamping Haowen yang duduk dipinggir bangku taman.

Haowen yang sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya di taman sekolah dengan teman-teman barunya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Beijing" jawab Haowen seadanya dengan wajah datar

"Oh di Jepang ya! Aku pernah liburan kesana" kata Daniel salah satu antek-antek Yoogeun

"Beijing itu di China, bodoh!" Inhwan si ketua kelas 3-A yang juga sedang menyantap bekal dihadapan Haowen memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau kau dari China berarti sama dengan Anson" lanjut Inhwan teman pertama Haowen yang juga sebangku dengannya.

Pandangan Haowen beralih ke anak yang di tunjuk oleh Inhwan. Anson yang memang anak Zhang Yixing duduk disamping Inhwan.

"Aku dari Changsa" Anson tersenyum pada Haowen.

'Manis juga' pikir Haowen

Ini pertama kalinya Haowen melihat Anson melontarkan senyumannya. Anson yang merupakan teman sebangku Yoogeun hanya menatapnya saat perkenalan tadi dikelas.

"Oh" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Haowen dan Anson masih tetap tersenyum.

"Ya! Sombong sekali anak ini" dia berkata sambil kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Cih… lihat saja semua barangnya Doraemon. Seperti anak kelas 1 saja" lanjut Yoogeun dengan nada suara meremehkan.

Haowen tidak bergeming. Dia masih menikmati bekal makannya. Anak tertua Oh Sehun itu memang cuek. Jadi jangan heran sama sikapnya yang irit ekspresi.

Akhirnya Yoogeun jengah sendiri. Dia dan ketiga antek-anteknya pergi dari meja makan Haowen dan teman-temannya karena tidak ditanggapi oleh Haowen.

"Jangan dipedulikan kata-kata Yoogeun" kata Inhwan

"tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Biasanya Yoogeun baik dan suka melawak" kata Anson.

"Heum" Haowen hanya membalas singkat dan perhatiannya kembali ke makan siangnya. Teman-temannya juga tidak mengambil serius sikap Haowen. Memang anaknya saja yang unik.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang saat Luhan dan kedua anaknya sampai di rumah. Sesampainya dirumah Luhan langsung mengecek Lev yang masih tertidur di keranjang bayinya.

Luhan menjemput Ziyu terlebih dahulu. Sambil menunggu jam sekolah Haowen selesai, Luhan dan anak keduanya menghabiskan waktu di kedai pancake dekat sekolah Haowen. Disana Ziyu bercerita tentang hari pertamanya kepada sang Baba dengan antusias sambil memakan es krim rasa strawberry favoritenya.

"Tadi Ziyu bermain dengan Jin Tuo ternyata dia juga dari China loh Baba"

"Ziyu bermain ayunan dan Jin Tuo yang mendorong ayunan Ziyu, Lalu Ziyu gantian mendorong ayunan Mavin"

"Ilayna tadi menggambar Ziyu tapi kok hasilnya Ziyu jadi seperti kera ya?"

"Baba~ Baba~ teman Ziyu si Jin Tuo juga jago gambar loh tidak seperti gambarnya si Yoonhee. Ziyu kira dia menggambar belalang eh ternyata pohon Baba~"

Seperti itu yang diceritakan oleh Oh Ziyu mengenai hari pertamanya di sekolah dan membuat Luhan tertawa mendengar kepolosan anak keduanya.

Sedangkan Haowen hanya menceritakan secara singkat, jelas dan padat saat sang Baba bertanya mengenai hari pertamanya di sekolah. "Biasa saja. Teman sebangku ku Inhwan dan makan siang dengannya"

Hanya itu yang diceritakan Haowen. Kakak beradik Oh ini sungguh mempunyai sifat yang berbeda.

Luhan juga bertemu Yixing di sekolah Haowen. Dia menjemput anaknya Kim Anson yang menurut Luhan anak tunggal Zhang Yixing sangat manis. Bahkan Haowen tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya saat Yixing dan Luhan saling mengenalkan anak-anak mereka. Melihat Anson membuat Luhan teringat akan Ziyu yang manis dan murah senyum.

Pria manis itu hendak menuju ruang keluarga saat ponselnya berbunyi. Refleks atau bukan Luhan langsung tersenyum saat nama sang suami muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Hun~ah"

"Baby apakah kau bisa menyuruh Pak Kwon ke kantor ku sekarang?"

"Ada apa?"

"Dokumen ku tertinggal di rumah. Sejam lagi aku ada meeting. Kau sudah menjemput anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah di rumah saat ini. Biar aku saja yang mengantar dokumennya"

"Kau pasti lelah sayang. Biar Pak Kwon saja yang mengantar"

"Tenang saja aku tidak lelah. Kapan lagi aku bisa ke kantor suami ku? Biar orang-orang di kantormu juga tidak penasaran wajah istrinya Oh Sehun seperti apa"

"Hahahaha baiklah aku tunggu kedatangan mu, Nyonya Oh"

"Aku akan datang secepatnya tuan Oh"

"Dokumennya ada di meja kerja ku Lu. Didalam tas map berwarna merah. Kau bawa saja dengan tas merahnya"

"Baiklah~ kau duduk saja dengan tenang. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Ah~ istriku memang penyelamat"

Luhan langsung berangkat ke kantor suaminya mengantar dokumen untuk rapat Sehun yang tertinggal di meja kerjanya. Sebelumnya pria manis tersebut pernah melewati kantor Sehun saat sang suami menjemputnya dan kedua anak mereka di airport. Sehun sengaja ingin menunjukkan tempat dia bekerja kepada keluarganya. Meskipun belum sampai masuk ke dalam gedung namun kedua anak mereka sempat dibuat kagum oleh indahnya gedung Oh Corporation dari luar.

Di dalam gedung tidak kalah keren dari tampak luarnya. Gedungnya sangat megah dan elegan membuat Luhan bangga menjadi menantu yang mempunyai gedung ini. Luhan menghampiri dua orang wanita di meja resepsionis.

"Selamat siang" sapa resepsionis dengan model rambut pendek seleher

"Siang~ aku ingin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun" Luhan balas tersenyum

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya resepsionis tersebut

"Eumm~ bisa dibilang seperti itu" jawab Luhan

"Maaf anda ada kepentingan apa kalau saya boleh tau?" tanya resepsionis yang berambut panjang

"Ah~ saya Luhan, istri Oh Sehun ingin mengantarkan dokumen untuk rapatnya nanti" jawab Luhan tersipu malu setelah melontarkan kata-kata 'istri Oh Sehun'

Kedua resepsionis tersebut langsung kaget dan meminta maaf takut membuat istri bos mereka tidak nyaman. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' kepada mereka. Luhan juga tidak ada niat membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

Luhan langsung menuju lantai paling atas setelah kedua resepsionis tersebut memberikan informasi ruangan suaminya. Dia berjalan keluar setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai 40. Pria manis tersebut melihat meja kerja sekretaris Sehun di depan ruangan suaminya sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh resepsionis.

Sang sekretaris sedang menelpon sambil posisi bangkunya membelakangi Luhan dan membuat sang sekretaris tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Tidak enak mengganggu orang yang sedang menelpon, Luhan hanya berdiri sambil menunggu sang sekretaris hingga selesai.

"Yeol~ jangan lupa nanti kau jemput Taehyung dirumah Daehyun. Nanti suruh si Taehyung temani adik-adiknya bermain. Jangan sampai dia main keluar. Itu anak kerjaannya main mulu!"

"Eyeliner ku tinggal setengah nanti aku mau mampir ke Mall beli Eyeliner dan CC cream dulu sekaligus beli deodorant mu"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu deodorant mu kemana. Mungkin si Taehyung yang ambil. Biarlah daripada anak itu bau. Aku beli buat dia juga kali ya?"

"Kau cocok pakai cream itu? Baiklah nanti aku tanya si Sehun merk cream malamnya apa"

Merasa nama suaminya disinggung akhirnya Luhan berdehem untuk menarik perhatian sang sekretaris. Lagipula jika tidak seperti ini Luhan akan tua berdiri menunggu si Sekretaris selesai mengobrol di telepon.

"Permi-"

Pembicaraan Luhan terputus saat kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sosok yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"KAU!" kedua pria itu berteriak bersamaan.

Siap-siap saja Oh Sehun dibuat kelabakan oleh peperangan kedua uke ini.

.

.  
TBC

.

AN:

AKHIRNYA GW UPDATE! HAHAHAHA

Sorry kalo gw update nya kelamaan. Beneran dah ada aja gangguannya.

Sekalinya lagi anteng mau nulis ehh gw lupa pengen nulis paan. hahahaha..

Seperti di AN sebelumnya maksut gw si Haowen ketemu sama yang mulia Icing dan anaknya.

Tadinya gw gak ada niat mau buat adegan malu-malu kucing si Haowen-Anson tapi gara-gara gw nonton entah drama/film si Haowen adu akting ama si Anson (ini beneran loh si Anson jadi cewek terus si Haowen jadi pangeran, setting nya jaman kerajaan gitu), gw jadi gemes liatnya. Manis juga si Anson yang di drama/film kayaknya naksir Haowen... hehehehe

Anyway buat yang menanti kemunculan Baekhyun akhirnya dia keluar juga kan dan maaf buat kalo buat kalian makin penasaran ada apa diantara uke-uke rempong ini? Sabar yaa kawan...

dan ada sedikit aksi Daehan, Minguk, Manse...

Gw juga gak ad niat mau buat dialog mereka tapi berhubung gw lagi sedih mereka gak ada lagi di TROS dan gw bakal merindukan mereka banget, jadi entah kenapa tangan ini lancar banget nulis mereka meskipun cuma sedikit.

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau baca ^^

Gw juga akan bales-balesin review kalian dan maaf kalau ada yang kelewat kemarin-kemarin ^^

Mind to follow, review and favorite? biar gw semakin semangat nulis... hohoho

HAPPY MONDAY!

Wassalam!


	6. Chapter 5: My Boss's Wife Is My Enemy

**CHAPTER 5**

 **MY BOSS'S WIFE IS MY ENEMY**

.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan musuhnya. Pria yang berani mempermalukannya di depan umum. Pria yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai uke sosialita. Kalau saja Luhan bukan istri laki-laki dari sahabat yang sekaligus juga bosnya, mungkin dia sudah mengacak-ngacak wajah Luhan dan mendeportasinya pulang ke Cina.

Padahal sebelum berhadapan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun menjalani paginya dengan normal. Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kesal kecuali saat menemukan si kembar Jesper dan Chelsea sedang bermain dengan liquid eyeliner-nya dan mendandani adiknya Park Jackson yang baru berusia 1 tahun. Kejadian tersebut yang menjadi alasan kenapa eyeliner-nya tinggal setengah dan harus mampir ke mall untuk membeli stock baru. Tetapi setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir dia malah sedikit bersyukur si kembar bermain dengan eyeliner-nya karena dia bisa mencoba gel eyeliner yang baru saja keluar di pasaran. So, emosi Byun Baekhyun masih stabil sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Mendengar nama Luhan saja kepala Baekhyun sudah berkedut-kedut. Sebegitu kesal kah namja cantik ini dengan istri dari bosnya?

Saat Sehun mengundang Baekhyun beserta keluarganya untuk menghadiri jamuan dirumah Sehun hari minggu kemarin, dia sangat bersyukur tidak bisa datang karena dia harus mengunjungi rumah mertuanya dengan suami dan ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil. Park Jeongsu atau yang terkenal dengan nama Leeteuk seorang veteran pembawa acara berita, ayah dari suaminya Park Chanyeol berulang tahun kemarin dan dia sudah berjanji dengan ibu mertuanya Sunny dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang bernama Yoora untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga besar Park yang hadir kemarin. Lagipula Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan dia sangat yakin sekali emosinya tidak akan terkendali jika melihat wajah si rusa itu.

Kembali lagi pada situasi memanas kedua uke saat ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan ketus

"Perusahaan ini milik mertua dan suami ku! Wajar aku datang kesini!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Pria manis ini melontarkan tatapan tak suka pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin mengganggu suami ku yah?!" lanjut Luhan

"Aku sekretaris Sehun! dasar rusa jelek!"

"Ya! Harusnya kau hormat pada ku! Dasar cabe kurang ajar!"

Sehun yang sedang serius berdiskusi via telepon dengan kepala cabang Oh Corporation di Thailand terpaksa menyudahi pembicaraan penting mereka karena suara berisik di luar ruangan CEO tampan itu. Padahal pembicaraan tersebut sangatlah penting mengenai projek pembangunan yang dimenangkan oleh anak perusahaan Oh Corporation yang berlokasi di Bangkok. Tentu saja projek tersebut akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk perusahaannya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursi kulitnya dan berjalan menghampiri asal suara berisik tersebut yang seperti suara ibu-ibu tetangga sedang heboh perang mulut. Sehun dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan di luar ruangannya, tepatnya di area meja sekretarisnya.

"Dasar kau rusa rabies!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil bertolak pinggang

"Cabe busuk!" Luhan tidak mau kalah melontarkan hinaan

"Heh! Kau yang busuk, rusa aneh!"

"Aku aneh? Kau saja yang gangguan jiwa! Dasar cabe alay!"

"Kau ingin ma-"

"Ya! Ada apa ini?"

Suara Sehun menghentikan kedua uke yang berlomba-lomba saling mengejek ini. Kedua namja cantik ini melihat Sehun dengan sorot mata geram. Tatapan mereka membuat CEO tampan itu langsung meneguk air liurnya dan butiran keringat keluar dari dahinya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun bisa jelaskan kenapa makhluk ini ada disini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara ketus

"Aku sudah bilang aku sekretaris Sehun! Kau tuli ya?!"

"Cih… pasti kau memperalat suami ku!"

Sehun segera menarik pinggang Luhan. CEO tampan ini takut kedua uke ini bertengkar ke tahap yang lebih ganas alias cakar-cakaran.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun! Cabe ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Luhan meronta-ronta dipelukan Sehun

"Sini kalau berani! Kau pikir aku takut! Aku rutin yoga!"

"Cih… aku pilates!"

"Aku jago hapkido! Mau apa kau?!"

Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti karung beras dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia langsung mengunci pintu dan menurunkan namja cantik itu dari gendongannya. Tanpa ragu Luhan menjewer telinga ayah dari 3 buah hatinya hingga tubuh suaminya membungkuk dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Aw… aw… aw… aw…"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan Oh Sehun?!"

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" masih dalam kondisi dijewer oleh sang istri, Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap istri laki-lakinya yang meskipun sedang marah tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

"S-sayang~ lepaskan ya i-ini sakit sekali" pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

Luhan mendengus dengan kasar dan langsung melepaskan jeweran di telinga suaminya yang tampan itu. Luhan sedikit bersalah sudah membuat telinga suaminya menjadi merah saking kesalnya dengan Baekhyun. "Bisa kau jelaskan Oh Sehun! Kenapa orang sinting itu bisa jadi sekretaris mu?"

"YAK! KAU YANG SINTING!" Baekhyun berteriak dari luar ruangan Sehun. Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak menguping.

"DASAR CABE KEPO!" Luhan mengeram kesal.

"Sayang~ sudah… sudah" kedua tangan Sehun mengelus kedua lengan namja cantik itu untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Sehun menuntun namja cantik itu ke sofa. Dia menatap si cantik dengan dalam sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya. Namun Luhan masih tersulut emosi. Dia menatap sang suami dengan sangar. Jika ini acara variety show korea mungkin tubuh Luhan sudah diberi efek kobaran api.

"Sebelumnya Baekhyun adalah sekretaris appa. Dia sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun. Aku tidak memberi tahu karena aku pikir kau sudah tahu"

"Aku tahu itu! Maksud ku kenapa dia jadi sekretaris mu? Kau tahu kan aku dan sahabatmu itu tidak akur?! Tidak bisakah kau pecat dia atau setidaknya pindahkan dia ke divisi lain?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menguping langsung shock mendengar kata-kata musuhnya. Gaya shocknya sudah seperti ibu-ibu sosialita di sinetron.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa memecatnya. Pertama karena dia sahabatku. Kedua dia sudah lama bekerja dengan ayahku. Jadi dia sudah tahu betul dengan bisnis perusahaan ini dan terakhir suaminya sudah membantu keluarga kita sayang" Sehun menjelaskan.

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi bingung dengan penggalan kalimat yang terlontar oleh suaminya. Suami Bakhyun membantu keluarganya? Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya Chanyeol yang memberikan keluarganya makan?

"Ada jasa apa dia pada keluarga ku?" tanya Luhan sinis

"Dia mencarikan rumah untuk kita sayang. Suami Baekhyun hyung agen real estate, kau lupa?"

Saat itu juga Luhan baru ingat sesuatu. Ternyata selama ini yang Sehun sebut-sebut Chanyeol, orang yang ditunjuk Sehun sebagai agen perumahan yang ditempati oleh keluarga Oh saat ini adalah suami dari Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula Baekhyun tetangga kita. Rumahnya di pertigaan dekat taman dan kemungkinan besar kita akan sering bertemu dengannya" lanjut Sehun

'Ah sial…' pikir Luhan

"AKU INGIN PINDAH!" teriak Luhan di depan muka suaminya

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Aku pulang"

Seorang pria berkulit cokelat yang bernama Kim Jongin baru saja memasuki apartemen minimalisnya. Suara lelahnya masih tetap terdengar hingga ke ruang keluarga dimana kakak beradik Taerin dan Taeoh sedang bermain dokter-dokteran. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya yang asik bermain.

"Eomma kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Taeoh yang duduk diatas karpet dekat dengan sofa.

"Masih telpon-telponan dengan tante Baekkie" jawab Taerin dan membuat Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Panggilan 'tante Baekkie' berawal dari keisengan Kim Jongdae saat Taerin berumur 1 tahun dan sampai sekarang Taerin jadi keterusan.

Jongin yakin sekali saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bergosip dengan sahabat dari semasa sekolahnya dulu. Bukan hal mengherankan bagi Jongin jika menemukan sang istri sedang bertelepon ria dengan sahabatnya hingga berjam-jam. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo paling anti di bilang tukang gosip. Dia pasti akan bilang 'sharing informasi' ketimbang mengaku kalau dia bergosip. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang cuek dengan julukan 'uke penggosip'. Panggilan yang sudah melekat padanya sejak SMA.

Kim Jongin hanya berharap kalau Baekhyun yang menelepon sang istri saat ini. Dia tidak ingin tagihan telepon membengkak hanya gara-gara kelakuan 'sharing informasi' istrinya. Baekhyun juga pasti menggunakan fasilitas kantor Sehun untuk menelepon segala sesuatu yang menyangkut kepentingan pribadinya. Dia juga tidak ingin rugi sama seperti Jongin.

"Appa cakit cini Taeoh pelikca" Taeoh berdiri disamping ayahnya yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia meletakan stetoskop di kening sang ayah.

"Ini stetoskop namanya. Taeoh harus meletakannya disini" Jongin menaruh stetoskop diatas dadanya.

"Taeoh bisa dengar sesuatu?" lanjut Jongin

"Hmmm" Taeoh menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran karena seharusnya Taeoh tidak bisa dengar detak jantungnya dari mainan plastik ini.

"cuala appa~" Jawab Taeoh dan membuat Jongin mencubit pipi gembul Taeoh saking gemasnya

"Appa cakit jangan belgelak ya" Taeoh menaruh termometer plastik ke mulut sang appa

"Custel eonnie~ cuntik appa yuk" Taeoh memanggil kakaknya Taerin dengan sebutan suster.

Jangan heran jika Taeoh memanggil Taerin dengan panggilan eonnie yang seharusnya si balita tersebut memanggilnya noona. Balita yang masih berusia 1 tahun ini masih belum mengerti perbedaan eonnie dan noona meskipun keluarganya sudah sering sekali mengoreksi bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin.

"Taeoh, noona bukan suster tapi bu dokter! Taeoh yang jadi susternya" protes Taerin

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai 'sharing informasi' dengan sahabatnya di telepon menghampiri keluarganya di ruang keluarga. Tadinya dia hendak ke dapur untuk membuat cemilan tapi melihat Jongin sudah pulang, sebagai istri yang baik dan soleha dia ingin menyapa suaminya terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo mengambil tas dan jaket Jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Setelah itu dia menghampiri suaminya dan mengambil termometer yang masih di mulut Jongin.

"Siapa yang menaruh mainan ini di mulut appa?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada kedua anaknya dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

Jongin mengernyit bingung karena ini suatu hal yang biasa jika anak-anak sedang bermain dokter-dokteran. Taerin menggeleng cepat kepalanya sambil menunjuk sang adik yang menatap sang eomma dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kim Taeoh yang menaruh ini di mulut appa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taeoh hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menunduk. Sepertinya dia menyadari jika dirinya sedang dalam masalah dari nada suara sang eomma.

"Ada apa yeobo? Jangan memarahi Taeoh" pinta Jongin menenangkan istrinya

"Kau tahu sebelumnya Taeoh bermain dengan ini dan menaruhnya di pantat Monggu"

"YAK!"

Jongin langsung berekspresi seperti ingin muntah. Dia berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi. Dengan gerakan kasar dia mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun mandi, lalu menggosok giginya, berkumur-kumur dengan mouthwash lebih dari 4 kali sampai dia tidak merasakan lagi pantat anjing peliharaannya di mulutnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin memasuki dapur dan mendapati istrinya berkutat dengan hobinya yaitu memasak.

Jongin duduk di meja makan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dapur sambil memperhatikan sang istri yang sepertinya sedang membuat cemilan. "Entahlah aku masih merasa jijik" jawab Jongin masih membayangkan kejadian sejam yang lalu.

"Jangan cium-cium aku dulu sampai beberapa minggu ke depan" kata Kyungsoo

"Yeobo~" Jongin merengek dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan kelakuan suaminya yang manja.

"Oh iya kiriman dari appa tadi sudah sampai" Kyungsoo menunjuk tumpukan kardus yang tergeletak di dapur.

"Kita dapat apa yeobo?" tanya Jongin yang arah matanya ke kardus yang sudah di buka tersebut.

"Kentang, daging sapi dan ayam, brokoli, sawi, tomat, wortel, jagung, jamur dan ada ubi, apel dan strawberry juga" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Woah daebak!" Pandangan Jongin langsung berbinar menatap tumpukan kardus tersebut yang setiap bulan selalu dikirimkan oleh orang tua Kyungsoo berbagai macam sayuran dan buah-buahan. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih dengan appa mu. Nanti aku akan telepon dia" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana hari mu? Biasanya jam 3 kau sudah pulang" tanya Kyungsoo

"Melelahkan" Jongin menghela napasnya. "Mereka akan menambah guru tari baru untuk mengajar murid SD"

"Bukannya sudah ada kau yang mengajar murid SD?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah heran

"Jadi nanti pada hari Senin hingga Kamis sampai jam 5 sore aku akan mengajar murid SD. Di hari Jumat aku mengajar murid SMP sampai jam 7 malam sedangkan Sabtu aku akan mengajar murid SMP dan SMA sampai jam 2 siang" jawabnya memberitahukan jadwal mengajar tarinya.

Kim Jongin bekerja sebagai instruktur tari di sebuah sanggar atau studio bakat yang bernama The Star Academy. Tempat tersebut akan membantu para anak-anak hingga remaja mengasah bakat mereka seperti menari, menyanyi, akting, bela diri, musik bahkan melukis. Karena pengaruh K-Pop yang mendunia, banyak orang tua yang mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka ke The Star Academy sebagai persiapan mereka menuju dunia entertainment. Tempat tersebut merupakan sanggar yang terkenal di korea dan banyak jebolan dari TSA yang lolos audisi di agensi-agensi terkenal atau ajang kontes menyanyi seperti K-Pop Star.

"Yeobo~ kau pasti lelah" Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri suaminya di meja makan, lalu ia memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Tenang saja yeobo~ aku kan penari yang hebat makanya jadwal ku padat" cengir Jongin sambil mengusap lengan sang istri yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau tahu tadi Baekkie menelepon" kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Oh ya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak berminat. Dia berasumsi Baekhyun hanya membicarakan orang yang dikantornya seperti Sehun sebagai salah satu contohnya, atau artis yang sedang terkena skandal atau gosip baru mengenai teman-teman mereka semasa SMA.

"Luhan hyung hari ini ke kantor Sehun dan akhirnya mereka bertemu"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Jongin yang sepertinya jadi bersemangat mendengarkan 'informasi' dari sang istri. "Lalu lalu apa yang terjadi?" Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri sang istri di dapur.

"Baekhyun kesal karena Luhan hyung terus menghinanya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin pasti terjadi perang mulut disana" Jongin terkekeh membayangkan Sehun kerepotan mengurus istri dan sekretarisnya

"Baekhyun bilang Luhan hyung meminta Sehun untuk memecatnya"

"Sehun menyetujuinya?" tanya Jongin dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh sang istri.

"Kau ingatkan waktu kau dan Baekhyun hyung ingin membentuk club paduan suara tapi proposal kalian ditolak oleh kepala sekolah dan sampai pada akhirnya kepala sekolah membuka club paduan suara karena sudah jengah mendengar ocehan Byun Baekhyun setiap harinya. Kepala sekolah saja tidak sanggup menghadapi Baekhyun hyung apalagi si Sehun? Sehun tidak akan mungkin berani memecat Baekhyun hyung. Dia mau seumur hidupnya di terror si cabe hyung?" Jongin melipat kedua tangan ke dadanya.

"Ah ternyata masa-masa sekolah kita menyenangkan juga yah" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya lalu tersenyum sambil membayangkan masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekkie hyung setelahnya?" tanya Jongin

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Ada dua hal yang dibenci Luhan. Pertama adalah menunggu dan yang kedua adalah Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, apa rasanya jika kedua hal yang dibenci oleh namja cantik ini digabungkan dan terjadi padanya saat ini juga? Menunggu Oh Sehun selesai rapat dan ditemani oleh Byun Baekhyun.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hyung~ please temani Luhan ku di dalam"_

 _"Aku tidak mau! Kau ingin membuat darah tinggi ku kambuh ya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh kearah bosnya._

 _"Aku ini sekretaris mu bukan pengasuh si rusa itu!"_

 _"Hanya satu jam saja hyung. Aku ada meeting material dengan para GM 10 menit lagi" kata Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya_

 _"Satu jam terasa setahun bagiku jika bersamanya" Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya_

 _"Hyung pleaaasssseee~" Sehun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya_

 _"Jangan menatapku seperti itu tidak akan mempan! Kau pikir aku Kyungsoo" balas Baekhyun dingin_

 _Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan akan menemaninya berbelanja tapi jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia takut istri laki-lakinya berbuat nekat dengan mengobrak-abrik ruang kerjanya jika ditinggal sendirian._

 _"Baiklah apa mau mu hyung?"_

 _Baekhyun menyeringai menatap CEO tampan di hadapannya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Problem yang selalu dia hadapi setiap pagi._

 _"Aku ingin tempat parkir khusus untuk ku"_

 _"eh?"_

 _"Aku selalu dapat parkir di belakang gedung dan pagi-pagi aku harus berjalan ke gedung utama itu sangat melelahkan. Jadi aku ingin parkiran khusus seperti mu di depan gedung utama. Parkiran khusus disebelah mobil mu juga tak apa malah lebih bagus"_

 _"Itu salah mu sendiri hyung harusnya datang lebih pagi"_

 _"Yak! Aku tidak mempunyai butler dan maids seperti mu. Setiap pagi aku harus mengurus keluarga ku, memasak sarapan, mengganti popok Jesper-"_

 _"Bukannya Chanyeol hyung yang biasa melakukan itu setiap pagi?" Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan membuat seniornya di masa SMA terdiam._

 _"Terserah kau saja jika ingin si rusa liar mendesain ulang ruangan mu seperti kapal Titanic yang hampir tenggelam"_

 _Dengan berat hati Oh Sehun menyetujui permintaan sekretarisnya._

 _End of flashback_

Suasana di dalam ruangan Sehun begitu hening. Kedua uke cantik ini duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan. Luhan duduk sambil membaca salah satu majalah bisnis edisi terbaru yang ada diruangan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk di seberangnya sedang mengikir kukunya. Sesekali mereka akan saling melirik dan akan membuang muka jika mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar karena merasa bosan dan kesal. Padahal dia baru ditinggal meeting oleh Sehun kurang dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau bernapas dengan pelan?" kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Cih… mengganggu saja" gumam Baekhyun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan tertawa miris dengan kelakuan sahabat suaminya ini. Kenapa mudah sekali bagi Baekhyun memancing amarah Luhan? Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali mengambil alat kikir tersebut dan menggunakannya dengan penuh dendam di wajah namja di hadapannya ini. Tapi, Luhan masih menahan emosinya. Dia sadar tidak ingin membuat keributan dan membuat Sehun malu di mata karyawannya. Luhan ingin di pandang sebagai 'Istri Oh Sehun yang manis, kalem dan elegan.'

Tapi seorang Lu Han yang mengaku dirinya penyabar -menurut dirinya- bisa gila jika dia terlalu lama satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun. Namja cantik ini bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja.

"Aku ingin pulang!" kata Luhan ketus. Dia pun berjalan keluar ruangan sang suami dengan raut wajah kesal dan hampir meledak.

"Baguslah dia sudah pulang" gumam Baekhyun acuh

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Hampir pukul 9 malam Oh Sehun baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Dia melewatkan makan malam dengan keluarganya karena pekerjaannya yang menahan dia untuk bertemu dengan sang istri dan ketiga jagoannya. Sebagai suami yang pengertian di kala sang istri sedang ngambek, mau tak mau dia mampir ke mall terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan membeli sebuah jam Christian Koban dengan sentuhan berlian yang harganya lebih dari $3,000.

Mau semarah apapun pasti sang istri akan luluh jika melihat hadiah mewah pemberian dari suami tampannya ini. Apalagi sang istri penyuka jam tangan dan koleksi jamnya lebih banyak dari sang suami.

"Appa sudah pulang?" Suara mungil Ziyu menyadarkan lamunan Sehun yang menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk bersila di ranjang sambil menonton drama. Sehun belum memberikan jam yang sudah ia beli untuk sang istri sebagai tanda perdamaian karena Sehun terus mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari sang istri.

"Loh Ziyu kenapa bawa Maruchan?" Sehun menatap heran putra keduanya yang berdiri sambil memeluk boneka Badzt Maru yang diberi nama Maruchan oleh Ziyu. Boneka tersebut adalah penghantar tidur Ziyu dan sudah dimiliki bocah itu saat dia berusia 2 tahun.

"Ziyu mau bobo bareng Baba" Ziyu menjawab pertanyaan sang appa sambil meloncat kegirangan.

Bocah imut tersebut langsung berlari ke tempat tidur menghampiri Baba-nya dan meloncat-loncat sambil tertawa cekikikan diatas ranjang milik orang tuanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Pandangan Sehun beralih kepada anak pertamanya yang sedang memeluk guling kesayangannya yang bergambar Doraemon.

"Jangan bilang Baba juga menyuruhmu untuk tidur dengannya?" Haowen hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ayah tiga anak itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Istrinya yang cantik benar-benar niat mengusirnya malam ini. Setiap Luhan kesal pada Sehun, dia akan mendiami suaminya dan secara tidak langsung mengusir suaminya dari ranjang mereka dengan cara menyuruh kedua anak mereka tidur di kamarnya membuat Sehun mau tak mau tidur di sofa ruang keluarga.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dengan handuk berukuran sedang melingkar di lehernya. Dia memutuskan berendam dengan aroma therapy untuk menenangkan pikirannya di hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Sehun mengambil selimut serta bantal yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Luhan di atas kursi. Jelas sekali malam ini Luhan benar-benar mengusirnya dari kamar. Tidak lupa dia mencium pipi kedua jagoannya yang saat ini tertidur pulas.

Haowen tidur dengan posisi telentang dan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Sedangkan posisi tidur Ziyu dipeluk oleh sang Baba. Pipi mereka saling menempel sampai membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya. Momen seperti ini pastinya tidak akan Sehun lewatkan. Dia lekas mengabadikan dengan mengambil foto istri dan anaknya dengan pose yang membuat hati seorang Oh Sehun menghangat.

Sehun menaruh kotak jam yang dia beli beserta sebuah kartu permintaan maaf di atas nakas tepat di sebelah Luhan. Saat namja tampan itu ingin keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba suara Haowen menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Appa maafkan Haowen ya tidur di kamar appa. Appa tidak marah kan?"

Sehun langsung berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Haowen dengan sayang. "Appa tidak marah kok"

"Haowen ingin meminjamkan guling ini pada appa" Haowen menyerahkan guling dengan gambar robot kucing kesayangannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang appa dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh anak pertamanya ini.

"Nanti Haowen tidak bisa tidur loh kalau tidak ada guling ini" kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya

"Appa tenang saja Haowen bisa tidur kok. Haowen yakin kalau appa yang akan susah tidur karena tidak ada Baba" Haowen tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya. Sang appa pun merasa tersentuh dengan kekhawatiran anak pertamanya yang 100% benar.

"Terima kasih ya jagoan" Sehun mencium pipi anak pertamanya.

Setelah memastikan si sulung kembali ke kasurnya, Tak lupa dia mencium bibir istrinya dan berharap istri dan ketiga anaknya bermimpi indah malam ini. Lalu dia mematikan lampu kamar agar tidak mengganggu istri dan anak-anaknya yang tertidur sebelum sang kepala keluarga ini beranjak dari kamarnya.

Saat Sehun sedang menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sofa ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Haowen.

"Haowen kenapa bangun lagi?" tanya sang appa

"Ternyata Haowen tidak bisa tidur. Haowen ambil lagi ya gulingnya. Setelah Haowen pikir-pikir appa sudah besar pasti tidak masalah tidur sendiri" Haowen buru-buru mengambil guling yang berada di dekapan appa nya. Takut jika sang appa tidak ingin mengembalikan guling kesayangannya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Sehun terbangun pukul 5.30 sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum saat membuka matanya. Seorang namja cantik yang tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Tangan namja cantik yang bernama Luhan melingkar posesif di pinggang suaminya.

Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Meresapi aroma rambut Luhan yang harum seperti bunga Lavender. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus sayang punggung sang istri.

Saat si kepala keluarga tertidur tidak lama kemudian Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak pernah tenang jika tertidur dalam kondisi bertengkar dengan sang suami. Apalagi pelukan Oh Sehun adalah obat tidurnya yang selalu membuat tidurnya nyenyak. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan menghampiri suaminya yang tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Meskipun sempit namun Luhan masih menemukan kenyamanannya selama dia masih dipelukan sang suami tercinta.

"Sehunnah" gumam Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Iya sayang"

"Maafkan aku" Luhan membuka matanya dan mendongak melihat sang suami yang terlihat tampan meskipun bangun tidur.

"Maafkan aku yang bertindak egois kemarin. Harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu. Aku mengerti jika kau kesal padaku" Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada istrinya yang imut ini.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Kau tidak salah Lu dan mana mungkin aku bisa kesal dengan istri ku yang cantik ini malah aku merasa berdosa jika mendiami mu" kekeh Sehun dan dibalas Luhan yang memukul dada suaminya dengan sayang.

"Aku berjanji akan merubah sikap ku pada Baekhyun demi dirimu. Bagaimana pun juga dia sahabatmu dan aku harus bersikap baik pada sahabat-sahabatmu" Sehun langsung tersenyum dengan pengertian yang diberikan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Aku mohon jangan kecewa padaku Sehunnah"

"Hmmm… aku akan kecewa padamu jika kau tidak memberikan ku morning kiss" kata Sehun menggoda istrinya.

Tanpa ragu Luhan pun mencium suaminya hingga pada akhirnya menimbulkan aksi ciuman panas diruang keluarga.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin ada gumpalan di dalam jus jeruk ku!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap sinis sekretaris Oh Sehun ini.

"Ini bukan gumpalan tapi ampas jeruk!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

"Apapun namanya aku tidak suka ini!" Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"Kau harus minum ini! Aku sudah repot-repot membelinya!" Baekhyun menyodorkan minuman Orange Juice ini di depan wajah istri bosnya

"Jauhkan minuman ini dari ku! Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak ingin ada gumpalan pada minumanku!" Luhan mendengus kesal

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa! Kau hanya bilang ingin jus jeruk!" Baekhyun juga ikut mendengus kesal

"Aku bilang padamu aku ingin jus jeruk dan tak ingin ada gumpalannya!"

"Lama-lama gumpalan tanganku yang akan melayang ke wajahmu!"

Sehun hanya bisa diam sambil memejamkan mata dan memijat keningnya mendengarkan istri dan sekretarisnya bertengkar di depan meja kerjanya.

Aduh puthing kepala Oh Thehun.

.

END

.

.  
BOONG KOK MASIH TBC :P

.

AN:

YOO0~ UPDATE! HAHAHAHA

SORRY YAH SIS/GAN KALO GW SLOW UPDATE :P

Akhirnya gw kasih ke kalian perang mulut kedua uke ini.

Maaf kalo rada garing dan gak ada adegan smackdown-nya hahaha :D

Mungkin kalian masih penasaran cerita awal Luhan sama Baekhyun kenapa bisa musuhan.

Nanti bakal gw ceritain sambil nunggu momen yang tepat.

Gw juga ada rencana mau buat flashback Sehun dan genk-nya pas jaman-jaman sekolah, hmmm gimana?

Tadinya gw mau buat keluarganya SuLay juga di chapter ini tapi gw masih galau nih...

Menurut kalian aneh gak kalo gw buat si Anson manggil ortunya Papi Suho sama Mami Icing? hahahahha

Terus kalo si Taehyung dipanggilnya Mpih gimana? dan panggilan ChanBaek dari anak-anaknya Papih Mamih? hahahaha

Abis gw suka gemes sendiri klo liat meme meme di instagram bikin gw ngakak dengan panggilan-panggilan yang mereka buat.

Butuh saran sih klo gak setuju juga gapapa kok, gw gak sakit hati... hahaha.. hiksss :P

Anyway semoga kalian terhibur ya sama chapter ini. Maaf kalo ada typo ^^

Buat yang menanti KrisTao, tenang aja mereka bakal muncul kok tapi tunggu momen yang tepat juga ya.. Gak bakal lama kok hehehe :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau baca dan juga review-nya ^^

Jangan malu untuk review chapter ini yah hehehe ^^

HAPPY HOLIDAY!

Wassalam!


	7. Chapter 6: Ways To Get What They Want

**CHAPTER 6**

 **WAYS TO GET WHAT THEY WANT**

.

Suatu pagi di kediaman keluarga Park Chanyeol...

"YEOOOOLLLLIEEEEE"

Si pemilik nama pun berlari menaiki tangga menghampiri asal suara yang tepatnya berada di kamar utama.

Si Jangkung yang bernama Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan menampilkan pemandangan istri laki-lakinya, Byun Baekhyun sedang menguncir rambut si tembam Chelsea diatas ranjang.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang istri yang masih sibuk menata kunciran salah satu si kembar.

"Jesper dimana?"

"Sedang menonton TV"

"Taehyung sudah bangun?"

"Sudah Baek"

"Kau sudah mengganti popok Jackson?"

"Sudah Baek"

"Sarapan sudah kau buat?"

"Sudah Baek"

"Kau sudah mencukur?"

"Sudah Baek"

"Coat maroon ku sudah rapi kan?"

"Sudah Baek"

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Daehyun untuk bayaran sekolah Taehyung"

"Ok Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas pada sang suami. Siapa yang tidak senang jika mempunyai suami yang dapat diandalkan?

Ini memang terlihat seperti Chanyeol diperbudak oleh Baekhyun tetapi sang suami ikhlas melakukan hal itu semua demi keluarganya apalagi dulu Baekhyun pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit, membuat Chanyeol memperlakukan sang istri bak ratu meskipun ketiga teman dekat Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun yang selalu menggoda Chanyeol kalau statusnya di rumah lebih cocok sebagai kacung ketimbang suami.

"Selesai!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh Chelsea yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Dia menatap putri di depannya dengan model kuncir ponytail. "Aigoo~ anak eomma cantik sekali" uke empat anak ini menciumi wajah putrinya gemas.

Chelsea melompat dari ranjang orang tuanya dan berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Appa~ Chelsea cantik cepelti Taylor Cwift eonnie kan?" tanya Chelsea yang saat ini berada di gendongan sang appa.

"Princess appa lebih cantik dari Taylor Swift~ Princess Chelsea yang paling caaaaaaantiikk sedunia" balas Chanyeol lalu dia mencium pipi gembul putrinya dan membuat Chelsea tertawa kegelian.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Saat ini keluarga Park sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, pancake saus coklat buatan sang kepala keluarga, Park Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk menyuapi anaknya yang masih balita, Park Jackson yang masih berusia satu tahun. Jackson duduk disamping sang appa dengan kursi tinggi khusus balita dan sangat menikmati bubur buatan ayahnya.

Si kembar Chelsea dan Jesper sedang bercanda sambil sesekali menyantap pancakes saus coklat yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh sang appa. Si kembar Park memang akur dan jarang bertengkar. Ada saja kekonyolan yang dilakukan Jesper hingga membuat kakaknya yang lebih tua 3 menit ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti saat ini Jesper mengoles saus cokelat di gigi depannya dan berkata "lihat aku ompong" dan Chelsea pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan anaknya paling tua yaitu Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sedari tadi raut wajah Taehyung terlihat galau. Fokus matanya tertuju pada HP yang ada disamping piringnya. Sesekali dia akan menghela napasnya dengan berat seperti orang yang sedang dilanda hutang. Melihat kelakuan anak tertuanya hasil pernikahan dia dengan Jung Daehyun tentu membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yak! Mommy sedang berbicara padamu, mpih!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang anak.

"Santai mih, mpih baik-baik saja kok" Jawabnya kelewat malas

"Muka mu kusut! Jangan bilang kau lupa buat pr?" Baekhyun menatap tajam anaknya.

"Bukan itu mih" sang anak pun merengek

Sebenarnya bukan itu persoalan yang membuatnya galau di pagi hari tapi mendengar ucapan sang ibu membuatnya ingat pada pr bahasa inggris yang harus dia kerjakan nanti sesampainya di sekolah. Seperti biasa dia akan menyalin pr teman sebangkunya Yoo-Jung.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pesan masuk di ponsel Taehyung sontak membuatnya kaget dan buru-buru membaca SMS tersebut berharap pesan masuk itu dari orang yang sedang dia tunggu-tunggu.

No Minwoo, gebetan baru Taehyung yang ada di kelas sebelah. Taehyung sangat menyukainya. Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Taehyung mendekati Minwoo tapi selalu gagal. Kekasih Minwoo selalu mengikuti makhluk manis tersebut kemanapun dia pergi. Semalam akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk SMS Minwoo berharap dia membalasnya.

Namun hal itu hanya harapan. Ternyata SMS tersebut dari nomor provider kartu ponselnya yang berisi kalau kuota internetnya sudah habis.

Dan Taehyung semakin galau…

"HUWWWEEEEE TUHAN~ KENAPA NASIB EMPIH BEGINI AMAT SIH?!" seketika Taehyung berteriak dramatis membuat anggota keluarganya menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol melirik istrinya mungkin dia tahu atas kelakuan anak tirinya ini. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil bergumam "entahlah"

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Selamat pagi" sapa seseorang saat Sehun sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati tetangganya Zhang Yixing menghampirinya sambil bergandengan tangan. Sehun melihat seksama pria yang bersama Yixing. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pria tersebut, namun dia sudah mengetahui kalau pria yang menurut Sehun tidak begitu tinggi adalah suami dari Yixing.

"Pagi ge" balas Sehun tak lupa menampilkan senyumannya.

"Ini suami ku Suho, kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya kan?" tanya Yixing dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Jujur saja Sehun sesaat dibuat 'wow' oleh Yixing karena tumben sekali tetangganya ingat akan hal ini. Biasanya manusia berlesung pipi ini pelupa dan otaknya sering bekerja seenaknya saja.

Sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya keluarga Oh menetap di El Dorado dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan suami dari teman istrinya. Selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu.

Saat Luhan mengundang Yixing dan keluarganya untuk dinner dirumahnya, Joonmyeon selalu mendapati tugas jaga di rumah sakit atau saat Yixing dan Joonmyeon mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Oh, Sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah karena meeting mendadak dengan anak buahnya terkait dengan proyek baru. Begitu juga pada hari minggu saat Joonmyeon sedang free, namun Sehun saat itu sedang bermain golf dengan client. Dua minggu ini Joonmyeon juga tidak berada di Korea. Sehun dengar dari istrinya kalau tetangganya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter sedang mengunjungi konferensi kesehatan di London, New York dan Jepang.

"Ini suami Luhan namanya Bihun-"

"Sehun" Sehun mengoreksi namanya yang keluar dari mulut tetangganya yang super pelupa itu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, nama ku Joonmyeon. Maaf jika Yixing dan Anson selalu merepotkan" Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah hyung tidak masalah kok mereka tidak merepotkan" Sehun tersenyum dan membalas jabat tangan Joonmyeon.

"Oh iya Soun-"

"Sehun" Sehun mengoreksi namanya lagi

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Yixing

"Masih mengurus anak-anak bersiap-siap ke sekolah"

Namun, tak lama kemudian orang yang tadi sedang dibicarakan keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri sang suami sambil memanggil namanya.

"Luluuuuuu~~" teriak Yixing sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat ia melihat lelaki cantik itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aaaaakkk~ Iciiiingggg~~" Luhan berlari memeluk sahabat barunya. Kehebohan mereka seperti gadis-gadis remaja ketika saling bertemu di kafe-kafe.

"Eh ada Joonmyeon juga" Luhan tersenyum pada suami dari sahabatnya ini.

"Pagi nyonya Oh" goda Joonmyeon

"Ah~ kau bisa saja. Aku jadi malu~" wajah Luhan merona dan membuat yang lain melihatnya terkekeh.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya Hun?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini sedang memeluk suaminya.

"Sudah kok" Sehun tersenyum karena kelakuan istrinya yang manja pagi ini.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama" kata Joonmyeon tidak enak hati.

"Cepat sekali hyung, kita baru juga bertemu" kata Sehun yang masih ingin berkenalan lebih jauh dengan suami dari sahabat baru istrinya.

"Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga. Tadi saat ingin berangkat aku dan Yixing tidak sengaja melihat Sehun baru keluar dari rumah. Jadi sekalian saja aku menyapa karena aku pikir kapan lagi kita punya waktu" perkataan Joonmyeon membuat Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh, kecuali Yixing yang sepertinya sedang asik dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" Sehun memaklumi profesi Joonmyeon yang memang harus 24 jam siap sedia membantu pasien.

"Kapan-kapan berkumpul dan makan bersama ya" Luhan membesarkan volume suaranya ketika mereka berjalan menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba tadi keluar dari rumah?" tanya Sehun yang kini berhadapan dengan istri cantiknya.

"Oh itu~ eumm~" Luhan nampak berpikir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sang suami pun gemas melihat raut wajah istrinya yang terlihat sekali ragu-ragu dengan hal yang si cantik ini ingin bicarakan.

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang lembut seperti kulit si bungsu yang masih bayi. Si tampan mengerti jika sang istri belum siap membicarakannya. "Sayang~ bagaimana kalau nanti kau bicarakan lagi saat aku sudah pulang?"

"Aku tahu jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan" lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh

"Hunnie jangan sok tahu deh. Memangnya kau cenayang" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau selalu ragu awalnya setiap ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang kau inginkan padaku dan memerlukan izinku pastinya" Sehun mencubit pipi istri cantiknya

"Aishhh" Luhan berpura-pura mendesis kesal namun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Uke tiga anak ini menghela napasnya pasrah "Oke, Oke aku tidak ingin membuat suami ku terlambat karena hal ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab tuan Oh Sehun memberikan contoh buruk pada karyawannya"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan sang istri. Dia pun mencium kening dan bibir Luhan lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggu oleh supirnya di dalam mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase yang selalu digunakan Sehun untuk pergi bekerja.

Sebelum memasuki mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat itu, Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Jangan goda aku nanti malam untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" canda Sehun

"Aku tidak janji" Luhan menyeringai

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Saat kau menikah pasti anggota keluarga mu akan bertambah. Orang tua pasanganmu tentu saja sudah menjadi orang tua mu juga. Mereka akan memperlakukan mu seperti dari darah daging mereka sendiri. Tapi siapa bilang hidup dengan mertua mu adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Kim Minseok tidak segan-segan mencari dan berteriak di depan wajah orang yang telah mengatakan hal tersebut-

"BOHONG ITU SEMUA BOHONG!"

Mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan jurus taekwondo nya hingga orang-orang yang mempunyai pikiran tersebut kembali berpikir dengan waras.

Kim Minseok atau nama gaulnya Xiumin, istri laki-laki dari pengacara kondang bernama Kim Jongdae termasuk salah satu orang yang bermasalah dengan mertuanya. Sebenarnya hanya ibu mertuanya saja. Minseok tidak akan sampai kesal ke ubun-ubun dengan ibu kandung Jongdae jika saja ibu mertuanya memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun ibu mertuanya selalu saja kontra dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan ketidakpuasan akan hal yang dilakukan Minseok. Kim Kibum atau yang disapa Key akan tersenyum lalu menyindir dengan cara halus.

Contohnya tiga hari lalu saat menjelang makan siang, Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya karena seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Saat sosok yang bertamu adalah ibu mertuanya, tentu saja aliran darah Minseok langsung berhenti. Istri dari Kim Jonghyun ini melemparkan senyumnya kepada sang menantu. Dia mengelus pipi tembam Minseok. Mungkin jika orang lain melihat adegan ini mereka akan mengira kalau dua orang ini sangat dekat. Tapi tunggu sampai Key mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukannya menyapa atau menanyakan kabar sang menantu tapi kata-kata ini yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tampak… subur" Key tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Minseok, lalu setelah itu dia langsung masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Minseok yang masih mematung karena perkataan mertuanya yang secara tidak langsung mengatainya gendut.

Dia menahan amarahnya sambil bergumam "Sabar… Minseok sabar… orang tua jangan dipukul" dia mengucapkan mantra yang selalu keluar disaat ibu mertuanya membuatnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Key menginap dikediaman anak dan menantunya. Minseok menyalahkan ayah mertuanya yang meninggalkan istrinya sendirian dirumah karena ayah kandung dari suaminya ini mendapatkan undangan dari Egyptian Museum di Cairo. Ayah mertua Minseok adalah seorang dosen Arkeologi di Seoul National University. Sebenarnya Minseok tidak bisa marah pada ayah mertuanya yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan Minseok sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. Hadirnya sang ibu mertua membuat Minseok memutar otaknya untuk menu makan siang hari ini. Minseok menghampiri Key yang berada di ruang keluarga menemani kelima cucunya bermain.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di meja makan siap untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Mata Minseok tertuju pada Key yang duduk dihadapannya hendak mencicipi Doenjang Jjigae yang susah payah dibuat olehnya. Semalam selama berjam-jam Minseok menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk berdiskusi mengenai menu makan siangnya hari ini untuk memuaskan ibu mertuanya.

Bukannya Minseok tidak bisa memasak, bahkan dia jauh lebih baik dalam hal memasak ketimbang Luhan, Baekhyun dan Yixing jika mereka digabungkan. Sayangnya saja Minseok sudah lama tidak memasak sejak kelahiran triplets dan Jongdae juga mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga agar istrinya tidak kewalahan. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu karena sindiran halus yang keluar dari mulut Key secara tidak langsung mempertanyakan kemampuan Minseok di tergerak untuk memasak dan menunjukkan kepada sang ibu mertua.

Key balas menatap istri dari putra semata wayangnya ini dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Minseok tahu benar apa arti dari senyuman ini. Senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin seakan-akan memuji padahal kenyataannya bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau yang memasak sup ini?" tanya Key dan Minseok membalas dengan anggukan.

"Jawab pertanyaan eomma, iya atau tidak?" tanya Key kembali masih memasang senyuman di wajahnya

"Iya eomma" Jawab Minseok

"Lebih baik para maids saja yang memasak"

Mata Minseok membulat mendengar penuturan ibu mertuanya yang singkat namun menyakitkan. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa seakan-akan kalimat tadi adalah suatu pujian. Minseok membalas senyuman sang mertua yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan rasa kecewanya.

"Aku permisi sebentar ingin mengecek hidangan penutup" uke lima anak ini langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ke dapur. Sebelum meninggalkan meja makan Minseok sempat memperhatikan triplets yang terlihat menikmati sekali masakan buatan ibunya.

Saat di dapur dia bertemu dengan dua orang maids yang sedang membersihkan peralatan masak yang tadi digunakan Minseok.

"Apakah kalian sudah mencicipi masakan ku?" tanya Minseok pada dua orang maids yang masih muda-muda tersebut.

"Belum tuan Minseok" jawab salah satu maid berambut pendek.

Minseok langsung menyuruh kedua asisten rumah tangga itu untuk mencicipi masakannya. Salah satu maid berambut panjang membawa mangkuk kecil yang sudah ia isi dengan Doenjang Jjigae buatan Minseok.

"Mmmm"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minseok sambil memperhatikan ekspresi kedua asisten rumah tangganya.

"Ini enak sekali tuan" maid berambut panjang mengacungkan jempolnya pada Minseok

"Kalian tidak keasinan?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Tidak asin sama sekali kok ini sudah pas rasanya" jawab maid berambut pendek dan maid berambut panjang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah… jangan lupa kalian habiskan makanannya ya" kata si tuan rumah sambil tersenyum pada kedua maids yang sedang menikmati makanan tersebut.

Minseok berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya disana dia mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah lemari. Pria pipi gembul itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari, sebuah boneka Pikachu yang kira-kira seukuran badan Ziyu.

Minseok menggenggam erat sebelah telinga panjang Pikachu dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Tiba-tiba satu tinjuan keras mendarat di perut boneka berwarna kuning yang sedang tersenyum itu. Tinjuan bertubi-tubi melayang ke perut boneka Pikachu.

"DASAR NENEK LAMPIR GILA!"

'BUK'

"SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUATKAN MAKANAN"

'BUK'

'BUK'

"SIALAN!"

'BUK'

"BUKANNYA BERTERIMA KASIH MALAH MENGHINA MASAKAN KU"

'BUK'

"MASIH UNTUNG AKU TIDAK CAMPUR SIANIDA"

'BUK'

'BUK'

Sungguh malang nasib boneka Pikachu tersebut yang selama ini menjadi objek kekesalan Minseok. Jika ada Ziyu yang melihat pemandangan ini, mungkin dia akan histeris menangis melihat karakter favoritnya di bogem mentah tanpa ampun oleh sahabat baik sang Baba.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Lu?"

Sehun mencari sosok istri laki-lakinya saat memasuki kamar utama. Dia merenggangkan simpul dasinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan untuk sang CEO.

Meeting internal dengan bagian keuangan harus berlangsung selama hampir tiga jam membahas tentang kerugian di dapat oleh Oh Corporation sebesar lebih dari $100,000 hanya karena biaya penyimpanan material di gudang logistik anak perusahaan yang tidak kunjung terjual. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengadakan meeting dengan manager dan para sales dari departemen automotif mengenai material-material yang masih terpampang cantik di gudang anak perusahaan tersebut. Belum lagi beberapa dokumen yang harus Sehun review dulu sebelum dia tandatangani. Untung saja sang sekretaris membantunya menganalisis dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Meskipun Baekhyun menggunakan telepon kantor seperti telepon miliknya sendiri tapi dia sangat berguna dan cekatan. Walaupun sudah dibantu oleh sekretarisnya tetap saja Sehun harus lembur dan baru sampai dirumahnya hampir jam 10 malam.

Suara pintu kamar mandi mengalihkan pandangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kamar. Sosok bidadari cantik yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya membuat bahu dan paha putih nan mulus terekspos. Istri cantiknya makin terlihat seksi saat dia menggigit bibir ranumnya dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Sehun menyeringai saat Luhan merangkak dan duduk di atas tubuhnya yang terlentang. Junior Sehun yang masih tertutup dengan pakaian kerjanya beradu dengan junior milik Luhan yang tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi area kejantanannya.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan dasi Oh Sehun, kini Luhan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja suaminya sambil mengabsen dengan cara mencium wajah tampan seme tiga anak ini mulai dari kening, hidung mancungnya, rahang tegasnya yang membuat Luhan kagum saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sang suami dan terakhir adalah bibir tipis Sehun yang membuatnya candu.

Luhan melucuti semua pakaian Sehun dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Luhan menatap penuh napsu tubuh seksi suaminya yang seperti pahatan dewa yunani.

Mereka berciuman dengan ganas saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya dan bertukar saliva. Libido pasangan suami istri ini semakin menggila seiring dengan ciuman penuh napsu mereka. Luhan yang pertama kali memutuskan ciuman mereka, lalu dia melanjutkan mencium bagian bawah tubuh sang suami yang tak lain kejantanan Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak dan tanpa ragu langsung meraup ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati kejantanan sang suami yang berukuran besar seakan-akan alat kelaminnya sebuah permen lollipop yang amat sangat manis.

Sehun mengerang nikmat sambil menatap mata sayu sang istri yang sedang melakukan blow job.

"Ahh~ Lu ah-ku ke-ah~luar"

Luhan menegak habis cairan kejantanan Sehun. Aksinya tak hanya sampai di situ. Dia menjilat abs suaminya. Lidahnya bermain mulai abs hingga leher Sehun tanpa henti. Luhan mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada suaminya.

"You know what baby? Everything on you are so big. You are the leader of your big company, big cash coming to your account like everyday and don't forget your big fat cock!"

"I know that you have been working all day" Luhan menjilat telinga Sehun lalu aksinya berpindah pada bibir Sehun. Uke cantik ini mencium sekilas bibir tipis suaminya.

"Tonight, let me do the work for you, Hun~ah"

Luhan melumuri kejantanan suaminya dengan lubricant dan juga hole sempit Luhan.

"Ahhhhh~" Luhan mendesah saat kejantanan Sehun menerobos hole nya. Luhan yang posisinya berada diatas tubuh suaminya yang tergeletak pasrah mulai melakukan penggerakkan setelah menyesuaikan kejantanan sang suami yang ukurannya tidak main-main di dalam hole sempit Luhan.

"Lu- baby ahhhh"

"Mmmhh baby this- ahh sooo good"

Kedua tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Kini tangan kirinya mengocok kejantanan Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya melintir nipple pink Luhan yang menegang.

"AHHHH HUN~AHHHH" Luhan sedikit berteriak saking nikmatnya.

"Hun~ahhh I'm cumming"

"Mmmhh Let's ahh cum together baby ahh"

Luhan semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar dan tangan Sehun tak berhenti mengocok junior sang istri. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks. Cairan luhan menyemprot hingga mengenai perut berotot sang suami dan juga rahangnya. Sehun mengelap cairan Luhan yang bertebaran di abs dan juga rahangnya. Dia menjilati jari-jarinya menikmati betapa manisnya cairan sang istri.

Tubuh ramping Luhan terkulai lemas di dada bidang suaminya. Dia masih mengatur napasnya setelah melakukan adegan panas dengan suami seksinya.

"Jadi ini kelanjutan pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" tanya Sehun mencium gemas pipi sang istri yang terkekeh

"Hun~ahh" Luhan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya agar Sehun melihatnya gemas. Tentu saja trik ini berhasil.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin les memasak. Kyungsoo dapat kupon setengah harga untuk les memasak selama satu bulan. Boleh yahhh~" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya

"Tidak boleh" jawab Sehun singkat dan dihadiahi pukulan pelan di dada bidang Sehun

"Kenapa?"

"Lu kau tidak bisa memasak. Kau tahu terakhir kali kau memasak saat Haowen berusia 2 tahun dan hampir membuat rumah orang tuamu kebakaran"

"Kau ini sedang menghinaku yah?!" Luhan menatap suaminya kesal.

Sehun menangkap sorotan tajam sang istri. Dia sedikit menggerakkan posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil sang istri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghina mu sayang. Aku hanya khawatir karena tidak ingin ada goresan sedikit pun pada tubuh mu"

Luhan mengelus sayang dada bidang Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya seperti membuat pola melingkar. "Hun~ah aku mohooon~ kali ini akan ada guru yang mengajarkan ku dan lagi pula aku tidak sendirian, ada Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin les memasak? Apa karena kupon setengah harga itu?" tanya Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Uke cantik ini menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku hanya iri melihat Minseok yang akhir-akhir ini sedang mencoba membuat menu enak untuk mertuanya. Aku juga ingin membuatkan mu sarapan setiap pagi. Membuat bekal untuk anak-anak ku"

"Bahkan Yixing saja pernah memasak untuk Joonmyeon" lanjut Luhan dan membuat Sehun sedikit shock

"Yixing gege?" tanya Sehun memastikan sedikit tidak percaya dan di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang dia buat?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Cereal goreng atau entah apa itu aku juga tidak mengerti" jawab Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmmm', tidak heran dengan kelakuan absurd dan unik tetangganya itu.

"Hunnie boleh yah Hannie ikut memasak~" lanjut Luhan yang kembali ke mode merajuknya.

"Nanti bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" tanya Sehun

"Jadwal les nya saat Haowen dan Ziyu sekolah, jadi sepulang dari les memasak aku menjemput mereka"

"Lalu Lev?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Disana ada ruang bermain untuk anak-anak yang dijaga oleh para pengasuh dan lagi pula Taeoh akan ikut dan bisa menemani Lev" jawab Luhan.

"Ayolah Hunnie~ setidaknya aku ada pengetahuan memasak jika sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman ku biar kesannya aku tidak polos-polos amat, cukup Yixing saja jangan aku!"

"Baiklah aku izinkan" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya sebagai tanda mau tidak mau dia setuju dengan aktifitas baru istrinya.

Luhan menggeliat senang dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mu"

"Tenang saja Hun~ah! Kau akan mempunyai istri yang jago masak nantinya"

Sehun mencubit gemas hidung Luhan karena melihat wajah senang istri cantiknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

.

TBC

.

AN:

Setelah sekian lama gw update lagi!

Maap yak yang nunggu cerita gw harus sabar menunggu TT_TT

Jadi ada guest yang komen namanya "Snowy Black" dan gara-gara komennya bikin gw ngeh ternyata ff ini rated-nya M yaa. Gw salah click saudara-sauadara! hahahaha... Entah saat itu gw lagi kenape tiba-tiba kepencetnya rated M padahal niatnya gak mau bikin M sih dan makanya gw bingung dari komen2 sebelumnya ada yang minta adegan enaena. Tapi makasih loh berkat komennya sis/gan Snowy Black ini gw jadi ngeh. hahahha...

dan karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadi gw munculin adegan panas neng Lulu dan mas Sehun.. auuuuu! _

Ini pertama kalinya gw nulis hal-hal berbau smut, inget INI PERTAMA KALI! PERDANA! Jadi maaf klo agak aneh dan amatir karena saya sendiri pun belom pernah merasakan enaena... hikksss hahahha :P

Yaa gw harap kalian maklumin lah yah untuk bagian NC nya... plisss jangan dihujat karena bikin adegan smut itu pusing TT_TT

Anywaaay akhirnya EMPIH muncul! SIAPA DISINI YANG PENS SI EMPIH? TUNJUK TANGANNYA! _

Si empih lagi naksir pacar orang ceritanya. Di sini si Kookie belom muncul di kehidupan empih. Gw bingung tadinya siapa yah yang imut-imut buat dijadiin cemceman si empih sebelum doi ketemu kookie dan akhirnya pilihan gw jatuh ke Minwoo Boyfriend karena emang menurut gw dia imut banyeet sih. Tadinya mau si JR got 7 tapi gimana dong Minwoo imut :D

Buat teh Umin yang sabar yah hadepin mertuanya. Sebenernya Umin orang yang sabar kok. Liat aja anaknya lima dia masih senyum-senyum manis aja, tapi teh Umin bisa garang juga yah. Btw scene teh Umin gebuk pikachu terinspirasi dari mamanya Nene di Crayon Shinchan.. pada tau kan? hahahaa :D

Tadinya gw mau nampilin moment Chanyeol-Luhan. Udah gw tulis malah tapi gw putusin di chapter depan aja deh.. hahaha...

Buat yang nungguin TaoRis, Insyallah di chapter depan gw munculin, INSYALLAH yaaa kalo si Kris gak sibuk juga.. hahahha :P

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau baca dan juga favorite+review-nya ^^

Diharapkan untuk sempet-sempetin review yah dan click favorite juga..hihiihi ^^

HAPPY SUNDAY!

Wassalam!


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Cook

**CHAPTER 7**

 **LET'S COOK**

.

Luhan memasuki gedung Oh Corporation dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Kehadirannya sambil mendorong stroller si bungsu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang saat ini sedang berada di lobi utama. Semua karyawan yang bekerja pada Oh Sehun pasti akan mengenal sosok cantik bernama Luhan ini. Paling tidak ada satu hari dalam seminggu Luhan akan mengunjungi Oh Corporation untuk menyemangati sang suami tercinta bekerja dan sekaligus mengganggu sekretaris yang selalu dia sebut-sebut Byuncabe. Luhan pun tersenyum ramah kepada pegawai-pegawai yang dipekerjakan oleh suaminya ini. Tanpa perlu basa basi, Luhan memasuki lift dan menuju keruangan suami tampannya.

"Ehm!"

Baekhyun sedang asik komplain dengan customer care internet langganannya karena sejak kemarin sore hingga saat ini koneksi internet di kediaman keluarga Park sama sekali offline. Padahal Chanyeol selalu rutin bayar tagihan internet setiap bulan dan Baekhyun sudah menanti-nanti streaming reality show favoritnya 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians'. Belum lagi si sulung Taehyung yang selalu mengeluh setiap 10 menit dengan alasan dia butuh internet untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kenyataannya si uke 4 anak ini tahu kalau anak tertuanya hanya ingin main game online.

"EHM!"

Suara batuk si cantik Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja Baekhyun masih tidak di gubris, sampai akhirnya Luhan menggebrak meja sekretaris Oh Sehun itu sambil berteriak "YAK!'. Teriakan Luhan tentu saja mengagetkan Baekhyun hingga telepon yang menempel di telinganya hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Lev masih kalem di dalam stroller sambil menggigit teether toy miliknya yang berbentuk jerapah.

"Tidak usah pakai teriak bisa kan?" Baekhyun menatap kesal istri dari atasannya.

"Suami ku ada?" Luhan sama sekali tidak mood untuk meladeni sang sekretaris yang selalu menjadi sasaran untuk dia ganggu karena saat ini dia membawa makan siang yang masih hangat untuk sang suami. Lagipula Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk tidak membuat keributan saat mereka di kantor.

"Ada di ruangannya" Jawab Baekhyun agak malas dan setelah itu dia tersenyum gemas pada si bayi yang sedang tertawa.

Luhan di sambut dengan kecupan hangat saat memasuki ruangan Sehun. Mereka duduk di sofa dengan Lev yang duduk dipangkuan sang ayah dan Luhan yang sibuk mengeluarkan bekal makan siang untuk Sehun.

"Hun~ah aku membuat ini di tempat les memasak"

Sehun memperhatikan kotak bekal berwarna bening milik sang istri yang hanya berisi omelette dan fried rice. Benar-benar masakan untuk pemula dan meskipun bentuknya berantakan tetapi Sehun penasaran dengan usaha sang istri.

"Hmmm… sepertinya enak" Sehun melontarkan senyuman pada Luhan karena dia tahu sang istri sedang dilanda kegugupan saat ini.

Sehun mulai mencicipi bekal makanan yang dibuat oleh istri dari ketiga anaknya. Dia mengunyah sangat amat pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Jujur saja ekspresi wajah Sehun membuat Luhan semakin pesimis. Luhan jadi menyesal tidak mencicipi masakannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau rasanya tidak enak kan Luhan bisa buang makanan itu. Jangan sampai suaminya yang tampan ini keracunan makanan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Bisa-bisa ini menjadi bahan hiburan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengejek Luhan.

Sial!

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Luhan merinding. Apakah Luhan harus meracuni Baekhyun juga?

"Ini enak" Suara pria tampan di samping Luhan ini membuyarkan pikiran konyol dan kriminal Luhan.

"Sehun~ah kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Aku baik Lu" Sehun tersenyum pada sang istri hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Jelas sekali di wajah cantiknya tersirat kekhawatiran.

Sehun hendak memakan bekalnya lagi sampai tangan Luhan menepis pelan tangan Sehun. "Lu, kau ini kenapa? Aku ingin makan juga"

"Jangan di makan!"

"Kenapa?" Sehun menatap sang istri dengan heran.

"Masakan ku tidak enak"

"Enak kok!"

"Hun~ah kau tidak perlu pura-pura. Aku tidak ingin kau keracunan dan masuk rumah sakit"

Sehun menatap sayang wajah sang istri yang mulai sendu. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau mata indah Luhan yang biasanya berbinar-binar mulai terbendung air mata di ujung matanya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum yang memberikan arti ketenangan pada pria cantiknya. Dia menangkup wajah cantik Luhan dan mencium bibir sang istri yang meskipun singkat tapi kecupan itu terasa tulus.

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba masakan mu sendiri Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil menghapus air mata sang istri yang hampir terjatuh. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan kepala. Bagi Sehun meskipun Luhan sudah melahirkan 3 buah hatinya yang tampan dan lucu, istrinya tetap saja tidak kalah menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau belum mencobanya? Ah! jangan bilang aku ini kelinci percobaan?" kata Sehun pura-pura shock.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Saking senangnya aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan sampai lupa untuk mencicipi makanan ku sendiri"

"Nah sekarang kau coba masakan mu" Sehun menyodorkan sendok yang sudah diisi penuh omelette dan nasi goreng hendak menyuapi istri cantiknya.

Mata Luhan kembali berbinar setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan makan siang buatannya. Dia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Tidak sia-sia selama chef memberi instruksi dia memperhatikan dengan baik-baik karena takut ada yang terlewat dan gagal total.

Rasanya mungkin tidak seenak omelette yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan nasi goreng buatan Luhan agak sedikit kering tapi sebagai pemula masakan uke tiga anak ini tidak kalah enak.

"Aku tidak percaya telah membuat ini"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan sang istri ditambah dengan senyum manis sejuta watt-nya. Setelah mengelus sayang rambut uke cantik ini, perhatian si ayah tampan kembali ke bayi yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Lev hingga kakinya berdiri di paha Sehun.

"Lihat Mama sudah bisa masak sekarang. Hebat ya! Anak Appa yang tampan pasti juga ingin mencoba masakan Mama kan?" kata Sehun pada si bungsu yang hanya dibalas dengan suara lucu nan menggemaskan si bayi.

"Ahh… Hun~ah kau bisa saja. Aku kan baru belajar. Aku jadi malu~" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar sang suami.

"Lihat lah siapa yang jadi pemalu sekarang" Sehun terkekeh pada si bungsu sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk Luhan yang ada di sampingnya. "Mma~ Ma~" seakan-akan mengerti dengan perkataan sang Appa, Lev pun menunjuk sang bunda dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil. Tak kuasa menahan kelucuan sang bayi, Sehun mencium gemas pipi gembul Lev sambil bergumam "anak pintar".

"Bagaimana les memasak mu sayang?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkul pundak sang istri cantiknya

 _-Flashback-_

" _Selamat datang di kursus memasak hari ini. Perkenalkan nama saya Shin Bong Sun dan saya yang akan menjadi pengajar kalian" sapa chef Shin._

 _Luhan sengaja mengambil tempat di paling depan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk memanfaatkan les memasak ini agar dia bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Di samping counter yang ditempati Luhan ada Yixing yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan alat-alat masak di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang menempati meja counter di belakang Yixing fokus menatap sang chef yang masih berbicara._

 _Pelajaran memasak hari ini adalah Omurice a.k.a nasi goreng yang dibungkus dengan omelette. Menurut chef Shin menu masakan khas Jepang ini paling mudah untuk dipelajari oleh amatir. Chef Shin memperkenalkan bahan-bahan utama yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memasak Omurice, seperti 6 butir telur, dada ayam, daging asap, jamur kancing, nasi, paprika dan beberapa bumbu pelengkap._

 _Pertama-tama Chef Shin mengarahkan mereka untuk memotong dada ayam, daging asap, jamur kancing, dan paprika menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Bahan-bahan tersebut akan dimasak bersamaan dengan nasi goreng yang merupakan tahap pertama untuk membuat Omurice. Setelah nasi goreng matang, langkah selanjutnya adalah mereka memasak telur yang akan menggulung nasi goreng._

 _Saat memasak tentu saja para amatir -kecuali Kyungsoo- mengalami beberapa kendala. Seperti Luhan yang saat memasak nasi goreng apinya terlalu besar dan membuat nasi goreng yang dibuatnya sedikit kering. Sedangkan nasi goreng buatan Yixing rasanya tidak bisa di jelaskan agak sedikit asin dan juga asam secara bersamaan. Chef sudah memberi instruksi untuk menambahkan 1 sdm saus worcestershire dan 3 sdm saus tomat. Tapi berhubung Yixing yang mempunyai pikiran agak sedikit menyimpang, istri dari dokter Kim Joonmyeon ini menambahkan 3 sdm worcestershire dan 4 sdm saus tomat pada nasi gorengnya. Alhasil rasanya menjadi random._

 _Chef Shin masih maklum karena mereka adalah pemula dan memberi masukan untuk masakan yang telah mereka buat. Namun, di antara para pemula ini tentu saja ada murid yang paling menonjol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istri dari Kim Jongin yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, si uke jago masak yang dipuji-puji oleh Chef Shin. Kyungsoo harus berpura-pura menjadi amatir karena kelas ini sebenarnya di buka untuk para pemula yang benar-benar tidak bisa masak atau belum pernah masak sebelumnya. Tapi berhubung mereka diajarkan oleh Chef Shin yang notabene mantan koki bintang lima yang saat ini mempunyai program memasak sendiri di salah satu stasiun TV dan juga jangan lupa kupon diskon 60% yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dan tidak akan dia sia-siakan untuk daftar di kelas memasak ini._

 _Setelah mereka selesai mengikuti kelas memasak dan menjemput Lev dan Taeoh di tempat penitipan anak, ketiga uke ini berjalan menuju ke luar gedung untuk menunggu kendaraan mereka. Yixing menunggu supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya, sedangkan Luhan menunggu petugas Valey membawa mobilnya. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia menunggu bus tentu saja. Keluarga Kim Jongin hanya mempunyai satu buah mobil yang cicilannya masih satu setengah tahun lagi lunas (maapkeun aku yaa wahai para Kaisoo shipper :P)._

" _Kau yakin tidak ingin nebeng dengan ku Kyung?" ajak Luhan_

" _Tidak usah hyung. Aku naik bus saja lagi pula aku ingin mampir dulu ke tempat Jongin. Studionya di dekat sini juga dan mumpung masih jam makan siang" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kedua uke itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti._

 _Luhan berencana akan langsung ke kantor Sehun. Dia sudah menyuruh driver Kwon untuk menjemput Haowen dan Ziyu. Sedangkan Yixing akan langsung pulang kerumah. Hari ini Joonmyeon jaga malam dan suaminya yang akan menjemput Anson pulang sekolah. Ketiga uke ini tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi suami-suami mereka saat mencicipi masakan yang mereka buat._

" _Taeoh~ah, ayo pamit dulu sama Luhan samchoon dan Yixing samchoon" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Taeoh yang berdiri disampingnya._

 _Taeoh berlari kepelukan Luhan yang berjongkok sambil menggendong Lev untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeoh. Tidak lupa Luhan memberikan ciuman ke kedua pipi gembul Taeoh._

" _Bye bye~ aegy~" Taeoh mencium pipi gembul Lev yang bergerak kegirangan._

 _Setelah itu Taeoh berpindah kepelukan Yixing dengan posisi yang sama dengan Luhan. Lalu Yixing meminta Taeoh untuk mencium kedua pipinya._

" _Bukan kah itu Jongin?" kata Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang mirip Kai keluar dari salah satu restaurant ramyun dengan seseorang._

" _Iya itu seperti Jongin. Dia dengan siapa ya?" lanjut Luhan._

" _Taemin" Dengan tatapan menyalak, Kyungsoo menjawab pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Yixing dan Luhan._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Hun~ah, Taemin itu siapa?" tanya Luhan pada suaminya setelah menceritakan harinya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Sayaaaang~ kau hari ini kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Jongin baru saja pulang satu jam lalu. Biasanya dia pulang akan disuguhkan dengan senyuman sang istri, namun semenjak kepulangannya dari mengajar, sang istri mendiaminya bahkan tidak memberikan kecupan di bibir seperti biasa. Saat Jongin ingin mencium bibirnya, kepala sang istri melengos dan bibir Jongin hanya mendarat di pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

' _Apa jangan-jangan aku pulang malam ya?'_ tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin memang selalu sampai dirumah pada pukul 19.30 tapi hari ini karena ada sesuatu, Jongin pulang pukul 9 malam.

"Kyungie maafkan aku pulang telat hari ini" Jongin duduk disamping istrinya yang sedang fokus membaca buku sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus

"Karena aku pulang telat?" Jongin balik bertanya

"Kenapa kau pulang telat?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak memandang sang suami dan fokus pada bukunya.

"Anu…" kepala Jongin tertunduk

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menatap nyalang Jongin

"Anu…" sesaat Jongin menatap sang istri, tapi karena tatapan membunuh yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo padanya membuat dancer berkulit eksotis ini menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Anu Anu! Ada masalah dengan anu mu?"

"Anu… Kyung… Anu"

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Sekali lagi kau bilang Anu, aku tidak segan-segan menyeretmu mu keluar"

"Bu- be-begini- a-anu-"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Rasa kesalnya sudah di ubun-ubun "Kau tahu Jongin di luar semakin dingin!" Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan ganas.

"Ja-jadi di-di studio ma-makan-makan" Jongin menjawab terbata-bata. Sebutir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Apa? Taemin?"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan polosnya membuat mata sipit Jongin terbuka lebar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyebut nama Taemin, mantan SMA Jongin sebelum dia jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Sepengetahuan dia tadi tidak mengungkit Taemin tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya?

"Ka-kau tau darimana sayang?"

Taemin adalah teman sekolah Jongin dan kawan-kawan, dan juga mantan dari Kim Jongin. Ada beberapa hal yang dibenci Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benci saat Monggu poop di karpet, Kyungsoo benci saat Jongin tidak mau membelikannya tupperware 51,000 Won, Kyungsoo benci saat dia kehabisan tepung saat membuat kue, Kyungsoo benci saat ada orang yang menyebutnya pendek, dan Kyungsoo sangat benci Taemin.

Bukan rahasia lagi saat jaman sekolah Jongin mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo selalu tidak merespon pernyataan cinta Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin pacaran dengan Taemin akibat saran bodoh Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongdae. Taemin juga tahu kalau dia hanya pelarian saja dan dia melarang Jongin untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengetahui hal itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang gosip Baekhyun yang memberi tahunya setelah mendapatkan info dari si bodoh Sehun dan Jongdae yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia.

Hubungan mereka juga tidak berlangsung lama dan setelah beberapa bulan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya pacaran. Namun ada beberapa kebodohan yang dilakukan Jongin seperti Jongin yang suka komen di FB Taemin, Jongin yang sedang mabuk mencium Taemin dan Jongin yang salah masuk ke tenda Taemin saat camping.

"Sudahlah Jongin jujur saja kau pergi dengan Taemin kan? Aku tidak akan marah" kata Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Baiklah" Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku pergi dengan Taemin"

"TUH KAN! KAU PERGI DENGAN LAKI-LAKI ITU!" Kyungsoo murka dan melempar buku novel setebal 300 halaman lebih yang di bacanya ke tubuh Jongin.

"Sa-sayang kau bilang tidak akan marah" Jongin menatap sang istri dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo masih membuang muka dan tidak merespon rengekan Jongin.

"Ha-hanya makan malam saja kok sayang tidak lebih"

"Masih bohong lagi! Yak! Hitam! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau makan siang dengannya juga!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika teriakannya mengganggu tidur Taerin dan Taeoh.

"Ka-kau-"

"IYA AKU TAHU! AKU MELIHAT MU SENDIRI DASAR BODOH!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur

"Kau tidur di luar sekarang Kim Jongin! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu" Kyungsoo melotot, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada sang suami sambil menunjuk arah pintu kamar.

Begitulah jika Satan-soo sedang marah.

"Kyung jangan marah padaku. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sungguh! Dia sekarang mengajar tari di studio ku"

Saat ini Jongin bertekuk lutut sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo meminta ampun. Jongin tidak ingin bobo di luar. Jongin maunya bobo sambil memeluk Kyungcoooo~

Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan kakinya dari rengkuhan Jongin. Uke mungil itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Jongin yang masih tidak menyerah ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan menciumi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bertemu dengannya karena dia berada satu studio dengan ku. Jadi aku mohon kau percaya dengan ku Kyung"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyerang Jongin dengan ciuman panas. Tubuh mungilnya berada diatas sang suami. Menatap sang suami dengan penuh napsu sambil duduk diatas perutnya. Dia pun merobek kemeja yang di pakai Jongin.

"Aku akan buktikan padanya kau milik siapa!" Kyungsoo menyeringai. Dia memberikan cupang di sekitar leher Jongin.

Dan mereka pun melakukan angry sex.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

"Beep~ beep~ Oh Ziyu memanggil letnan ditempat. Target sudah di depan mata Ziyu" Ziyu berbicara pada mainan walkie talkie miliknya yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut dalam posisi tiarap di lantai ruang keluarga dengan mainan walkie talkie di tangan kirinya dan pistol-pistolan berwarna biru di tangan sebelah kanan. Di hadapannya ada sang ayah dengan posisi yang sama sedang membidik anak keduanya dengan pistol mainan berwarna merah.

"Siap-siap Ziyu tembak ya~" kata Ziyu kepada ayah tampannya. Luhan yang sedang duduk manis memangku bayi gembulnya menonton adegan tentara-tentaraan yang dimainkan oleh suami dan putra keduanya hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar suara polos Ziyu.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, seperti biasa keluarga Oh akan menghabiskan malam mereka di ruang keluarga. Sehun dan Ziyu bermain tentara-tentaraan untuk menyenangkan bayi Lev yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat permainan mereka. Entah mengapa Lev selalu tertawa setiap melihat Sehun dan Ziyu sedang bermain seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Tentu saja tawa Lev yang menggemaskan membuat anggota keluarganya geregetan dan akan melakukan apa saja agar si bayi gembul ini tertawa.

"DOOOR! DOOOOR!" Ziyu dan ayahnya menirukan suara tembakan bersamaan.

Sehun pun berimprovisasi menghayati perannya. Dia menggeliat seakan-akan menghindari peluru bayangan. Namun dia lebih terlihat seperti seekor ikan hidup yang baru saja ditangkap dan bergerak lincah kehabisan udara.

"DOOOORRR!"

"Pppaa~ pang" si gembul di pangkuan ibunya yang cantik ini juga tak mau kalah dengan suara imut khas bayi. Telunjuk mungilnya bergerak-gerak menunjuk Sehun.

"Appa sudah kena tembak!" Ziyu merengek karena ayahnya terus saja bergerak.

"Oh… Ok!" Sehun langsung berpura-pura mati dengan posisi tengkurap setelah mendengarkan rengekan Ziyu.

Disaat itu juga Haowen sedang berjalan dengan perhatian fokus pada ponselnya. Ibu jarinya sibuk mengetik pada benda smartphone layar sentuh tersebut. Haowen sedang membalas chat teman-teman sekelasnya yang membahas kartun naruto sore tadi. Saking seriusnya bocah jiplakan sang appa menginjak mainan mobil-mobilan sang adik, membuatnya terpelesat dan menubruk tulang ekor sang appa dengan kepalanya.

"ARRRRGHHHH!"

Sehun meringis kesakitan. Teriakannya memenuhi seisi rumah sehingga membuat butler Lee dan beberapa maids menghampiri keruang tamu.

Haowen yang sedang menahan tangis hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan. Luhan dan Ziyu bingung ingin menolong siapa lebih dulu. Tapi berhubung Butler Lee sudah membopong Sehun ke kamar, Luhan menurunkan si bayi gembul di karpet dan memeluk Haowen yang masih mengaduh sakit.

Luhan mengelus kepala Haowen sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan di kepala anak pertamanya ini.

"Masih sakit?" Luhan mendekap tubuh Haowen ke pelukannya. Haowen hanya menggeleng tapi bocah jiplakan ayahnya ini masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Baba ingin lihat keadaan Appa dulu. Ziyu kau jaga gege mu dan adik mu ya" Luhan pergi menuju kamarnya setelah memberikan kecupan pada pipi Haowen.

"Gege sudah jangan menangis nanti adik Lev juga ikut menangis" Kata Ziyu menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipi kakaknya dan memeluk kakaknya seperti yang Baba-nya lakukan.

Di kamar utama, Sehun sedang merintih kesakitan dengan posisi tengkurap. Luhan menghampiri suaminya dan mengelus sayang punggung sang suami.

"Hun~ah, kau mau aku antar ke dokter?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak kuat berjalan sayang. Panggilkan saja dokter kerumah atau Joonmyeon hyung"

"Issshhh kenapa kepala Haowen keras sekali sih!" lanjut Sehun keheranan di tengah-tengah rintihan kesakitannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun dia anak mu dan dia juga kesakitan sama seperti mu!" tanpa di sadari Luhan memukul pelan pinggul Sehun dan membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Luhan hanya bergumam maaf sambil kembali mengelus punggung sang suami.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Keesokan harinya setelah Luhan menjemput anak-anak pulang kerumah, Luhan mengirup udara sore hari di halaman depan rumahnya dengan baby Lev berada di gendongannya. Saat itu juga dia melihat Chanyeol sedang memasuki rumah sebelah. Luhan keluar dari rumahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Setahunya rumah tersebut kosong tidak ada orang.

"Hai, Yeol" Luhan menyapa dan tersenyum pada suami dari musuhnya ini.

"Hai Luhan hyung, hai baby Lev" sapa Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul Lev. "Aku dengar hari ini Sehun tidak masuk kerja yah?" tanya Chanyeol

Luhan membalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Pasti Baekhyun yang memberi tahu mu yah? Pasti dia saat ini sedang berkuasa di kantor" kata Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau masuk kerumah ini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pemilik baru rumah ini akan datang" jawab Chanyeol

"Kapan rumah ini di jual? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Sebelumnya rumah ini memang ada penghuninya hyung"

"Masa? Aku tidak pernah lihat mereka? Aku kira memang rumah ini kosong"

"Itu karena pemiliknya memang tidak terlihat hyung… hiii~" goda Chanyeol memasang wajah serius ingin menakut-nakuti Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan langsung bergidik ngeri

"Ahhh hyung aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya.

"Kalau benar bagaimana? Rumah ini kan sudah lama kosong" Luhan masih dalam _mode_ penakutnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada si bayi yang bermain dengan kalung berinisial 'H' milik Luhan.

Chanyeol pun langsung diam dan meresapi kata-kata Luhan. Benar juga rumah ini memang sudah lama kosong. Pemilik sebelumnya Mr. Lee memberikan rumah ini untuk hadiah pernikahan anaknya. Namun karena anaknya bekerja di luar negeri dan dia membawa istrinya tinggal bersamanya, alhasil rumah yang terletak di sebelah rumah Luhan ini tidak berpenghuni cukup lama. Terkadang hanya ada orang suruhan untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu.

Chanyeol menepis pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba horor. "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lima jari.

Tak lama sebuah McLaren berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapan mereka. Seorang pria berambut blonde dengan tinggi badan sedikit melebihi Chanyeol keluar dari mobil sport tersebut. Meskipun wajahnya tertutupi kacamata hitam tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ketampanan pria itu dengan gayanya yang cool.

Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan yang bertubuh langsing dan menggendong baby Lev berada diantara pria-pria tiang listrik ini. Luhan pun langsung berpindah tempat ke samping Chanyeol.

"Anda pasti tuan Wu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Panggil saja aku Kris. Kau akan menjadi tetangga ku juga" Kris membuka kacamata hitam Dior miliknya dan membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol.

Suara pekikan Luhan terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka membuat perhatian Kris tertuju ke pria mungil yang menggendong bayi di samping Chanyeol.

"Oh hai! Aku Kris. Kau istrinya Chanyeol ya? Bayi mungil mu imut sekali" Kris menyodorkan tangannya kearah Luhan hendak berjabat tangan.

"Bukan… bukan… dia temanku dan akan menjadi tetangga mu di sebelah rumah ini" jawab Chanyeol dan Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak percaya aktor terkenal Kris Wu menjadi tetangga ku" Luhan akhirnya buka suara.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AKU HARUS MEMBERI TAHU MINSEOK DAN YIXING!" Luhan melonjak kegirangan sedikit mengagetkan Kris dan Chanyeol akan bayi yang di gendong Luhan.

"Yak pegang anak ku!" Luhan menyodorkan Lev ke dalam gendongan Kris membuat aktor blesteran Canada-China ini keheranan.

Luhan segera berlari kerumah Minseok yang ada diseberang rumahnya.

"UMIN~AH… UMIN~AH! ADA KRIS DI SEBELAH RUMAH KU!" Luhan berteriak sambil menggedor pintu rumah Minseok.

Tak lama Minseok keluar dengan wajah sumringah seperti habis melihat harta karun. "AAAAKKHHH KRIS WU!" Minseok berteriak heboh.

"DAEHAN MINGUK MANSE SINI-SINI FOTO DENGAN ARTIS" Minseok berteriak kedalam rumahnya memanggil si triplets.

Sedangkan Luhan berlari kerumah Yixing, mengetuk pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak "ICIIIING ADA KRIS ICIIING DI SEBELAH RUMAH KU!"

Kris yang saat ini masih menggendong baby Lev menatap Chanyeol dengan arti pandangan seperti ' _apakah mereka gila?'_. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berharap dalam hati Kris tidak akan membatalkan kontrak pembelian rumah hanya gara-gara melihat kelakuan tetangganya.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Bonus: Sulay Family

Sesampainya Yixing dirumah setelah kursus memasak, dia menaruh makanan yang telah dibuatnya di meja makan.

"Myeonnie~" teriakkan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon yang sedang asik menonton TV menghampiri ke pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hari ini aku membuat Omurice. Sini-sini cicipi masakan ku" Yixing tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah Yixing.

Joonmyeon meneguk salivanya dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk mencoba masakan sang istri karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Yixing yang selalu menjadikannya kelinci percobaan.

"Mmmmhh" Dokter bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon ini mengunyah makanan seakan-akan dia menikmati makanan dengan rasa aneh ini.

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" tanya Yixing antusias

"Mmmmhh" Joonmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil berusaha menelan makanan tersebut.

"Lebih baik Anson juga ikut mencoba. Aku tidak ingin terlihat egois menghabiskan makanan ini" kata Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Anson kemari nak" teriak Joonmyeon memanggil Anson yang tadi juga sedang menonton TV dengannya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak enak mengorbankan anaknya tapi mau gimana lagi, dia tidak ingin menderita sendirian.

"Ada apa daddy?" tanya Anson dengan wajah lugunya.

"Baba masak Omurice sayang. Sini coba masakan Baba" Joonmyeon tersenyum tapi wajahnya terlihat memelas.

Anson yang tadinya menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dengan senyuman langsung berubah lesu setelah mendengar dia harus mencicipi masakan sang Baba. Anson hanya bisa pasrah.

Dia akan pastikan besok Daddy-nya menambah uang jajannya dan membelikannya sepatu Nike terbaru.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN:

Haaaaaiii saya update!

Masih ada kah yang menanti FF ini? Aku harap ada TT_TT

Jadi gw tuh lagi ngerjain skripsi makanya jadi lama updatenya. Di mohon pengertiannya yaaa TT_TT

Akhirnya Kris muncul! Si aktor ganteng mas Ipan ^^ Saya janji chapter depan bakal ada TaoRis. Si Tao sama anak-anaknya ceritanya lagi shopping buat rumah baru. Maklum mas Ipan aliran duitnya kenceng juga hahahaha... Maafkan juga kelakuan Luhan, Minseok ama Icing yang emang lebay ngeliat artis. Ceritanya mas Ipan itu artis terkenal banget lah macem Channing Tattum sampe mereka segininya apalagi tetanggaan hahahaha...

Tadinya gw gak ada niat buat masukin keluarga SuLay di chapter ini karena gw belom nemuin momen yang pas tapi gw pikir2 si Icing masakannya harus ada ceritanya. Ya sudaahh~ akhirnya kubuat bonus. Nanti aku buat kok momen keluarga SuLay ^^

Sorry yaaa buat KaiSoo shipper kalo Kyungsoo nya gw bikin garang. Ceritanya Kyungsoo itu gak gampang cemburuan tapi sekalinya cemburu ya sama Taemin dan si Kyungsoo kalo marah emang nyeremin begitu.. hahaha! Btw Permusuhan Kyungsoo-Taemin sama Luhan-Baekhyun itu beda style yah... hahahaha...

Bagi yang penasaran anaknya HunHan yang paling kecil si Lev yang selalu di gendong Luhan kemana-mana bisa kalian google namanya "Seo Lev". Dia ulzzang turunan Korea-Rusia dan pertama kali liat entah kenapa dia cocok jadi anak HunHan dan dapet perpaduan mereka.. kalau kalian penasaran sama foto bayinya bisa PM gw... kekeke ^^

Oh iya kalian setuju kalo gw buat flashback nya HunHan awal mulanya gimana? gw emang ada buat mereka dari jaman sekolah sampe HunHan ketemu. Gw bikin baru draft dan belom kelar juga hahahaha...

Buat Kim Jongin GWS yaaa... semoga cepat sembuh dan bisa beraktifitas lancar! Semoga SM bakal kasih dia waktu istirahat :'(

Akhir kata, thanks buat review, favorite kalian dan semoga kalian suka yah chapter ini. Saya senang buat orang ketawa hahaha :D

Ditunggu untuk komen sama favoritenya ^^

Btw... MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN! Maaf telat ngucapinnya dan mohon maafnya kalau ada salah-salah kata dan cerita gw gak kayak ekspektasi kalian :'(

HAPPY SUNDAY!

Wassalam!


	9. Chapter 8: Kids Problem

**CHAPTER 8**

 **KIDS PROBLEM**

.

Hari ini Haowen di buat kesal oleh teman sekelasnya Choi Yoogeun. Semenjak hari pertama Haowen memasuki sekolah barunya, teman sekelas Haowen yang bernama Yoogeun selalu mengganggunya. Dia tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada Haowen, dia hanya senang mengganggu Haowen dengan mengejeknya di depan teman-temannya. Tapi anehnya Yoogeun hanya mengganggu Haowen saja. Dia tidak pernah mengganggu anak-anak lain. Bahkan menurut teman-teman sekelasnya, Yoogeun itu anaknya asik dan lawak. Makanya sampai saat ini perlakuan Yoogeun pada Haowen masih menjadi tanda tanya besar. Tadinya Haowen tidak begitu peduli dengan sikap Yoogeun padanya. Mungkin karena bocah jiplakan Oh Sehun ini mempunyai sifat cuek dan tidak ingin mencari masalah. Tetapi kejadian hari ini membuat Haowen yang setiap hari menjaga image cool nya menahan malu akibat ejekan Yoogeun.

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa Haowen dan teman dekatnya yang juga teman sebangkunya sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua kelas bernama Kim Inhwan, selalu menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat mereka dengan bermain bola di lapangan setelah mereka menghabiskan bekal makan siang. Haowen dan Inhwan menyudahi permainan mereka dan kembali ke kelas sebelum bel selesai istirahat berbunyi.

Haowen kembali ke kelas sambil menenteng bekal makan siangnya yang tak lain bergambar Doraemon. Tanpa sengaja lengannya menyenggol pensil teman sekelasnya, Daniel yang duduk di depannya. Yoogeun melihat celana dalam Haowen yang bergambar Doraemon saat bocah itu sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil pensil yang terjatuh itu di lantai langsung tidak melewatkan aksi mari-lihat-celana-dalam-Haowen.

"Buahahahaha lihatlah sampai celana dalamnya pun gambarnya Doraemon" Yoogeun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil menarik ujung celana dalam Haowen yang tersingkap di seragamnya.

"Kau sudah kelas 3 masa celana dalam mu seperti anak TK" lanjut Yoogeun yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Anson dan Inhwan yang hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan-jangan nanti kau hanya ingin menikah dengan Doraemon"

Kejadian tersebut tentu saja membuat Haowen malu. Bagaimana tidak jika hampir satu kelas melihat celana dalam yang sedang dipakainya. Apalagi saat Haowen melihat Anson yang jelas sekali menahan tawa. Ditambah sang sahabat si Inhwan berakhir ketawa dan yang paling keras pula. Meskipun berujung minta maaf, biasanya Inhwan akan menjadi penengah antara Haowen dan Yoogeun.

Haowen bete! Haowen benci!

Tak banyak suara yang dikeluarkan Haowen sepulang sekolah, bahkan Haowen tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Baba. Seperti biasa Luhan akan menanyakan hari anak-anaknya saat mereka pulang sekolah. Namun yang didapatkan Luhan dari jawaban anak pertamanya hanya 'biasa saja'. Luhan semakin dibuat keheranan dengan tingkah si sulung yang terlihat bete seperti gadis yang dilanda PMS. Si pria cantik ini pikir anaknya sedang kesal padanya karena mencium pipi Haowen di depan teman-temannya saat menjemput di sekolah tadi. Haowen selalu kesal jika sang Baba suka seenaknya mencium atau memeluknya di area sekolah. Ingat Haowen bukan tipe anak yang suka memamerkan skinship di depan umum karena menurutnya dia adalah anak manly jadi harus terlihat cool.

Malam hari menjelang jam 9 malam, Ziyu memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sang kakak sedang mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas.

"Hao-ge sedang apa?" tanya Ziyu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Gege pinjam tas Ziyu ya"

Ziyu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Tumben sekali sang kakak yang penggila Doraemon mau memakai tasnya yang bergambar Iron Man. Ziyu berjalan mendekati Haowen dan berdiri di sampingnya. "tapi gege ini kan tas Ziyu"

"terus kenapa? Tas Ziyu kan tas gege juga" kata Haowen agak terdengar egois memang.

"Tidak ini tas Ziyu! Ini hadiah ulang tahun Ziyu dari uncle Jongdae. Hao-ge pakai tas lain saja. Di lemari ada tas Naruto" Ziyu menunjuk kearah lemari sambil menarik strap backpack dengan gambar Iron Man tersebut.

Haowen tidak mau kalah dengan menarik strap yang ada di sisi berlainan. "Tidak mau! Gege mau tas yang ini" Haowen menatap nyalang adiknya.

Tatapan sang kakak tidak membuat Ziyu takut sama sekali yang ada malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Dia tarik kembali strap pada backpack-nya dan ikut menatap nyalang kakaknya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

 _BRUKK_

Habis sudah kesabaran Oh Haowen. Dia mendorong adiknya hingga bocah imut itu terjatuh hingga pantatnya menyentuh tanah.

"Sudah gege bilang, gege mau pinjam!"

"HUWAAAA APPAAAA"

Suara tangis Ziyu membahana hingga sampai ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman diatas ranjang dengan Luhan yang berada diatas pangkuan suami tampannya dengan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke kamar kedua anaknya yang berada di seberang kamar mereka.

"Astaga ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun. Sepasang suami istri tersebut kaget ketika masuk disuguhi pemandangan anak keduanya terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

"APPA" ziyu berlari kepelukan sang Appa lalu menangis di ceruk leher pria tampan dengan tubuh bak dewa.

Tahu jika si pelaku sedang dalam masalah karena tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu penjelasan anak tertuanya ini, Haowen hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Sejujurnya Haowen semakin kesal dengan kelakuan sang adik yang menangis dan mengadu pada orang tuanya. Tak bisakah Ziyu berhenti menarik perhatian orang tuanya dengan derai air mata?

"Hao-ge mendorong Ziyu, Appa~ hikss" Ziyu mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes yang diturunkan dari sang Baba. Begitulah sifat Ziyu jika ada yang membuatnya menangis maka dia akan berubah menjadi bocah super manja dan mengadu kepada sang Appa.

"Ssshh,,, sudah Ziyu jangan menangis lagi" Luhan mengelap air mata pada bocah yang berada di gendongan suaminya.

"Haowen kenapa kau mendorong adikmu?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada lembut. Namun yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa.

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk diam saja apabila ditanya" kini nada suara Sehun berubah menjadi tegas. Jujur saja Haowen saat ini sedang dilanda ketakutan karena merasakan kemarahan sang Appa. Sehun merupakan sosok ayah yang keren di mata Haowen dan dia sangat memuja ayahnya. Tapi jika Sehun sudah marah, dia akan berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Pernah suatu hari Haowen tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krim di atas dokumen agreement Oh Corporation dengan customer baru dari Australia. Sehun sudah memperingati Haowen untuk tidak memakan es krim di sekitar tumpukan kerjaan sang ayah. Namun, Haowen yang saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun dan lagi bandel-bandelnya tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang Appa. Sehun pun marah saat es krim Haowen mengotori dokumennya. Sebenarnya dokumen itu adalah salinan agar Sehun dapat mempelajari isi dari perjanjian tersebut yang sudah di cek oleh bagian legal sebelum dia menandatangani. Dokumen asli perjanjian tersebut tersimpan rapih di dalam laci meja kerja Sehun di kantor, khawatir jika Sehun bawa pulang dokumen tersebut akan hilang. Haowen langsung mendapat semprotan dari Sehun hingga bocah tersebut menangis. Luhan yang menyaksikan kejadian ini tahu sang suami sebenarnya tidak semarah seperti yang terlihat. Sehun hanya ingin memberi pelajaran atas tingkah nakal Haowen agar anaknya tidak mengulangi lagi. Sampai sekarang wajah marah Sehun selalu terngiang di kepala Haowen jika Haowen melakukan kesalahan. Bayangkan saja ekspresi wajah Sehun sudah datar dengan rahang tegas dan ditambah urat-urat yang keluar di dahinya. Bagaimana Haowen tidak shock?

Kembali lagi pada kejadian menegangkan di keluarga Oh saat ini.

Haowen masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Bocah itu masih menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya. Sehun menghela napasnya dan memberikan Ziyu ke gendongan sang istri, Sehun berjalan mendekati Haowen dan menarik tangan kirinya. "Ikut Appa ke ruang baca"

Setelah penampakan ayah dan anak itu keluar dari kamar, Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Ziyu dengan posisi anak keduanya berada dipangkuan. "Gege melakukan apa sampai Ziyu menangis?" tanya Luhan sambil menghampus jejak air mata Ziyu yang jatuh di pipi chubby-nya.

"Hao-ge maksa mau pinjam tas Ziyu" jawab Ziyu cemberut.

""Kenapa Ziyu tidak mau pinjamkan? Tas Ziyu kan banyak"

"Ziyu mau pakai tas Iron Man. Itu kan tas Ziyu, Baba"

"Gege kan hanya pinjam dan besoknya Ziyu bisa pakai lagi. Ingat Appa selalu bilang anak baik harus saling berbagi bukan?"

Ziyu hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang Baba. Luhan sangat menyukai sifat anak keduanya yang penurut. Si pria cantik ini menciumi wajah putranya sambil menggelitik perut Ziyu yang sedikit menggembul. Ziyu meronta-ronta dari pelukkan Luhan sambil tertawa saking gelinya. Untunglah Ziyu sudah tidak sedih lagi.

Luhan beranjak dari kamar kedua anaknya menuju ruang kerja Sehun setelah selesai menghibur Ziyu. Uke tiga anak ini hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu ruang baca sambil menguping. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Sehun masih menasehati Haowen agar tidak berlaku kasar pada adiknya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tahu perkara sebenarnya karena Luhan terus saja mendengar ' _kau harus mengalah Haowen_ '. Bocah jiplakan Oh Sehun ini juga tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara kecuali kata-kata ' _Ne, Appa_ '. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Oh Sehun jika sedang marah meskipun itu Luhan. Biasanya jika sang suami tampannya marah, Luhan akan memberikan air mata buaya atau tiba-tiba dia akan telanjang agar sang suami diam.

Dan kedua cara itu selalu berhasil.

Tak berapa lama Haowen keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan membuat Luhan kasihan melihat anaknya. Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Haowen. "Haowen tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mengelus rambut Haowen dengan sayang. Haowen hanya mengangguk dan kelihatan sekali dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Maafkan Haowen, Baba" Haowen cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang akhirnya jatuh ke pipinya. "Haowen tidak bermaksud mendorong Ziyu" lanjut Haowen.

"Sshh… sudah-sudah anak tampan tidak boleh menangis" Luhan memeluk putra sulungnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Haowen untuk menenangkan sang anak yang mulai terisak di ceruk lehernya.

"Haowen harus minta maaf pada Ziyu bukan pada Baba" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah tampan putra sulungnya ini lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Luhan tersenyum saat Haowen mengangguk dan mencium pipinya. Haowen sempat menggumamkan ' _terima kasih_ ' sebelum dia beranjak menuju ke kamar miliknya dan adiknya.

Luhan memasuki ruangan baca dan menghampiri sang suami yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun lalu memijit bahu suaminya yang menegang. "Haowen tadi menangis sepertinya dia merasa bersalah" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar perkataan sang istri.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku terlalu keras mengomelinya?"

"Tidak, kau hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya sebagai seorang ayah. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak berteriak"

"Aku pernah baca artikel di internet tidak baik berteriak pada anak"

"Syukurlah ada hal lain yang kau lihat di internet selain situs porno" Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak mesum, Lu dan aku tidak pernah melihat situs porno"

"Really? Aku berani bertaruh jika aku mengecek history di browser mu pasti banyak foto Miranda Kerr atau model Victoria's Secret lainnya yang hanya pakai lingerie"

"Oke aku akui memang pernah beberapa kali melihat gambar Miranda Kerr- hanya beberapa kali ya- dan itu bukan situs porno"

Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun dan pura-pura menunjukkan kekesalannya. Melihat suaminya berkilah benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin gemas saja. "Melihat foto seorang wanita yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam seksi sama saja dengan pornografi. Kau pikir itu apa? Edukasi? Dasar bodoh" Luhan terkekeh

"Untuk apa aku melihat hal-hal porno jika aku sendiri punya seseorang yang lebih seksi dan panas"

"Yak! Maksudnya apa?"

"Don't you get it babe? You are my porn" Sehun tersenyum jahil dan membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Sehun menepuk pahanya menginstruksikan Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali Luhan duduk dipangkuan sang suami yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau tahu Hun-ah, aku agak sedikit khawatir dengan Haowen" Luhan menghela napasnya dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih

"Sebenarnya bukan hal penting sih tapi semenjak pindah ke sekolah baru aku merasa Haowen semakin jauh. Dia bahkan menghindari ciuman ku saat berada di sekolah. Apakah dia berubah menjadi introvert?" tanya Luhan dan membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Tidak sayang, dia hanya malu saja jika dilihat teman-temannya. Itu hal yang wajar. Namanya juga anak laki-laki"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Begini saja kau berikan metode terbalik. Mulai besok kau hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya saat di sekolah"

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencium anak ku"

"Sepertinya dia menuruni sifat keluarga Oh. Kau tahu dulu aku juga menghindari ciuman Eomma saat aku seusia Haowen"

"Yak jangan bohong Oh Sehun! Aku tahu dulu kau selalu menangis ketika Eomma pergi meninggalkan mu di sekolah. Ibu mu sendiri yang bercerita" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudah ah aku ingin tidur" Lanjutnya lalu beranjak dari pangkuan sang suami menuju pintu meninggalkan suaminya yang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi wajah malu.

Disisi lain Haowen menghampiri ranjang adiknya berniat untuk meminta maaf sebelum dia tidur dan juga agar tidurnya tenang. Haowen tidak tahu jika adiknya sudah tidur atau belum karena posisi sang adik yang menyamping dan membelakanginya. Haowen nerebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang adik lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Ziyu-ya~ kau sudah tidur?" Ziyu hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Maafkan gege sudah bikin Ziyu sedih. Gege tidak menceritakan ini pada Appa dan Baba, sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu Gege di sekolah namanya Yoogeun. Hari ini dia mengejek Gege dan Doraemon kesayangan Gege. Makanya Gege ingin memakai tas Ziyu. Gege tidak pernah meladeni Yoogeun karena Gege tahu dia bukan anak nakal. Bahkan dia disukai oleh teman-teman Gege. Gege hanya bingung kenapa dia senang sekali mengganggu Gege? Apa karena Gege tidak pernah balas?"

Ziyu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar curhatan kakaknya yang membuatnya prihatin. "Kenapa Gege tidak bertanya padanya?"

"Perlukah?"

"Hmm!" Ziyu menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Gege harus bilang padanya mengganggu orang itu sangat tidak cool! Yang cool adalah berbuat baik" Haowen tertawa mendengar perkataan sang adik dan membayangkan dia mengatakan hal itu pada Yoogeun.

"Gege boleh memakai tas Ziyu, nanti Ziyu pakai tas Mickey Mouse saja"

"Tidak usah, Gege akan tetap memakai tas Doraemon" Haowen tersenyum pada sang adik sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Kau memang adik Gege yang cool! Terima kasih" Haowen mencium pipi adiknya lalu beranjak ke ranjangnya yang ada di sebelah ranjang sang adik.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Baekhyun pulang dari kantor agak sedikit terlambat hari ini hingga membuatnya sampai di rumah hampir pukul 7 malam. Untungnya Baekhyun masih sempat menikmati makan malam dengan keluarganya karena sesampainya di rumah sang suami masih berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dengan Jackson yang berada di gendongannya. Sebelumnya Jackson sedang bermain di ruang keluarga dengan si kembar saat Baekhyun memberikan ciuman kepada anak-anaknya. Lalu Jackson ingin di gendong oleh ibunya. Rupanya si bungsu kangen bahkan tidak ingin lepas dari gendongannya.

"Mpih dimana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mencium bibir sang suami

"Ada di kamar. Tadi Daehyun menyempatkan jemput Mpih dari sekolah. Dia bilang tidak bisa hadir ke pengambilan rapot sementara besok"

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke sekolah Mpih. Oh iya tetangga baru kapan akan pindah?"

"Aku rasa besok. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Baekkie kau jangan ganggu tetangga baru. Nanti reputasi ku menurun sebagai realtor" Chanyeol melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Yak! Aku bukan Luhan yang kampungan jika melihat artis. Lagipula aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Kita harus memberikan impression tetangga yang baik"

"Kau sama saja dengan Luhan dan yang lain. Bahkan waktu penandatanganan kontrak kau hampir meninggalkan pekerjaan mu hanya untuk bertemu Kris"

"Pokoknya aku ingin berkenalan dengan Kris! Ini Kris Wu si actor yang levelnya hampir sekelas Chris Hemsworth versi asia" kata Baekhyun dengan gaya sassy-nya seakan-akan ingin bilang ' _duh kau bodoh ya_ '

"Terserah mu saja Baek. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa menghalangimu" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sayang bisakah kau memanggil Mpih? Makan malam hampir siap" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mencium pipi suaminya.

"Oh iya ada temannya di kamar. Dia akan malam bersama kita"

Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas sang suami memberitahunya saat dia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar sang anak. Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Taehyung yang bertuliskan di papan putih ' _ **V's Zone! MAMIH PAPIH PLEASE KETOK PINTU!**_ '

Sesuai perintah Baekhyun pun mengetuk pintu sambil berkata "Mpih makan malam dulu" padahal Baekhyun tahu pintunya juga tidak dikunci. Sengaja dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk merusak kunci pintu kamar anak pertamanya agar tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga terlalu lelah mendengar keluhan anak pertamanya jika asal main terobos masuk.

Pintu kamar pun di buka oleh si pemilik kamar menampilkan Taehyung yang untungnya sudah mengganti seragamnya. Jadi si uke 4 anak ini tidak perlu repot-repot mengomeli anak pertamanya yang selalu malas mengganti seragamnya. Dibelakang Taehyung sudah ada sosok teman sekolahnya yang menurut Baekhyun anak itu madesu dengan gayanya yang sok-sok swag ala rapper-rapper ingusan. Teman Taehyung yang satu ini sering sekali main kerumah. Baekhyun masih bingung kenapa Mpih bisa berteman dengan anak seperti ini. Padahal Mpih sendiri terlihat seperti anak culun. (Yaampun Baek tega amat ama anak sendiri -_-)

"Mih si Rap Monster numpang makan malam ya" kata Taehyung keluar dari kamar lalu meninggalkan ibunya yang mematung di depan pintu sambil menggendong adik bungsunya yang selalu Taehyung panggil Njek.

"Wazzap tante" bocah yang dipanggil Rap Monster oleh Taehyung membungkuk dengan sopan lalu memberikan tanda peace sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

Hal lain yang tidak disukai Baekhyun dari temannya si Taehyung ini yaitu selalu memanggilnya 'tante'.

Apakah Baekhyun terlihat seperti tante-tante?

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Luhan akan mengantar Haowen ke sekolah terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu lanjut mengantar Ziyu ke TK-nya. Biasanya Luhan akan mengantarkan Haowen sampai depan kelasnya. Seperti biasa dia akan tebar pesona dulu dengan wali kelas Haowen yang bernama Song Joong Ki. Jangan heran karena tidak hanya Luhan saja tetapi orang tua murid yang lain seperti itu kelakuannya termasuk Yixing.

Biasanya Ziyu akan di dalam mobil menunggu hingga sang Baba datang sambil nonton film kartun atau membaca majalah anak-anak yang diberikan Appa-nya. Tapi kali ini Ziyu turun dari mobil untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah mengganggu kakaknya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Yoogeun yang sekelas dengan Gege?"

Bocah yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Haowen dan agak sedikit lebih berisi dari Haowen menatap Ziyu dengan wajah bingung. Tidak mengerti Gege itu apa.

"Namaku Yoogeun" kebetulan orang yang dicari berada dihadapan Ziyu

Ziyu langsung menghela napasnya dan bertolak pinggang "Oh jadi kau yang namanya Yoogeun yang selalu mengganggu Gege! Dengar ya jangan ganggu Gege ku lagi! Anak nakal itu tidak cool! Huh!" Ziyu melengos pergi meninggalkan Yoogeun yang membuka mulutnya lebar. Baru pertama kali ada bocah yang membentaknya dan menurut Yoogeun bocah itu sangat manis.

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Baekhyun berkunjung ke sekolah Taehyung untuk mengambil rapot bayangan anaknya. Sekolah Taehyung ' _El-Dorado International Middle School_ ' yang gedungnya dekat sekali dengan sekolah Haowen, menerapkan setiap sehabis ulangan semester membagikan rapot bayangan atau nilai sementara kepada orang tua murid. Meskipun hari ini pembagian rapot bayangan tetapi pelajaran tetap berjalan.

Baekhyun menghampiri wali kelas Taehyung yang bernama Lee Guk Joo saat namanya dipanggil. "Selamat pagi" mereka mengucapkan salam bersamaan sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Maaf sekali Mr. Byun nilai-nilai Taehyung banyak sekali yang C. Taehyung harus merubah nilainya di mata pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, dan Sejarah" menyerahkan transkrip nilai milik Taehyung. Baekhyun memperhatikan satu persatu nilai yang didapat Taehyung. Hanya ada dua mata pelajaran yang didapat Taehyung dengan nilai A yaitu olahraga dan musik lalu sisa nilai pelajarannya B dan C.

Baekhyun menghela napas nya dengan berat. Dia kembali menatap dengan penuh harap "Aku mohon bantuannya untuk perhatian lebih pada Taehyung. Aku, suami ku dan ayah kandungnya juga akan membantu dia belajar di rumah. Jika dia nakal omeli saja"

"Itu tidak masalah. Kau boleh menghubungi ku kapan saja untuk mengetahui perkembangan Taehyung di sekolah. Yang terpenting adalah peran orang tua yang akan selalu membantu anaknya untuk berkembang" tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Kalau boleh tahu peringkat satu siapa, ?"

"Kim Nam Joon. Nilai-nilainya sempurna dan memang dia anak yang jenius. Nilainya paling tinggi satu sekolah" jawab Mrs. Lee dan Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan kata "Oh"

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Jam istirahat hampir saja selesai. Haowen sedari tadi mencari-cari Yoogeun untuk berbicara empat mata. Akhirnya Haowen menemukan Yoogeun di sekitar taman dekat air mancur. Haowen menarik tangan Yoogeun hingga anak itu tersentak sambil berkata "Yak!"

Haowen melepas tangan Yoogeun saat mereka sampai di bawah pohon besar di taman. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di sekitar pohon itu hanya 3 orang siswa. Haowen juga tidak begitu peduli jika mereka mendengar.

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" tanya Yoogeun agak sedikit ketus tapi juga bingung

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Cepatlah istirahat sudah hampir selesai"

"Kau- kau kenapa jahat sekali pada ku?"

"Hanya perasaan mu saja. Kau sensitif sekali"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal? Jika ada aku minta maaf. Tapi aku ingin tahu salah ku dimana"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"Beritahu aku agar aku tidak mengulanginya lagi dan membuatmu kesal" Haowen sedikit mengguncang pundak Yoogeun dengan raut wajah bersalah

Yoogeun menghela napasnya tanda dia menyerah. Setelah berperang dengan batinnya akhirnya dia mengungkapkannya pada Haowen. Dia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Haowen "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka perlakuan mu pada ibumu"

"Ma- maksud mu?"

"Aku melihatnya sejak pertama kali kau masuk dan ibu mu ingin menciummu kau malah menghindar dan tidak membalasnya. Kau tahu untuk sebagian orang mereka merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan kau malah menyiakannya"

"Kau kehilangan ibumu?" Yoogeun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Haowen.

"Maafkan aku" Haowen merasa tidak enak pada Yoogeun. Dia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak peka.

"Tidak apa. Eomma meninggal saat aku kelas 1 SD. Aku rindu sekali dengan Eomma" kata Yoogeun lirih. Haowen bisa merasakan kesedihan Yoogeun. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia kehilangan sang Baba. Jika tidak ada Baba siapa lagi yang akan memeluk Haowen saat sedih.

"Kau mau main ke rumah ku? Nanti sore Inhwan akan main kerumah sambil mengerjakan PR bareng. Nanti kau datang saja dengan Inhwan"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" Yoogeun mengangkat bahunya dan membuat Haowen terkekeh

"Baba akhir-akhir ini senang memasak. Lumayan sih masakannya. Mudah-mudahan saja Baba membuat cemilan enak nanti"

"Ah aku datang di saat yang tepat" cengir Yoogeun menampilkan sederetan giginya.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku malu jika Baba mencium ku di sekolah" kata Haowen tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Yoogeun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kan manly kalau dicium di muka umum kan tidak keren" jawab Haowen percaya diri namun dibalas Yoogeun dengan ekspresi ingin muntah

"Mana ada cowok manly pakai celana dalam Doraemon" Yoogeun memutar kedua bola matanya lalu dia balas merangkul pundak Haowen. Kedua bocah yang baru menjadi teman baik ini berjalan saling merangkul menuju kelas mereka.

"Yak! Hari ini celana dalam ku bukan Doraemon tapi Batman"

"Wah kebetulan celana dalam ku Robin"

"Tahu tidak celana dalam Inhwan hari ini kan Donal Bebek. tadi aku melihatnya saat pipis" Haowen terkekeh lalu dilanjutkan gelak tawa oleh keduanya

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

Bel kediaman keluarga Oh berbunyi dan saat dibuka oleh Haowen menampilkan kedua temannya yang menepati janji datang sore ini. Inhwan dan Yoogeun berjalan mengikuti Haowen menuju dapur. Disana terlihat Luhan yang sibuk membuat sesuatu dibantu Butler Lee dan seorang maid.

"Baba ada teman sekelas Haowen main hari ini"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya untuk menyapa teman-teman putra sulungnya. Si cantik bermata sebening rusa ini tersenyum kepada kedua teman Haowen.

"Hai Inhwan" Luhan tersenyum saat Inhwan membungkuk sopan di hadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" perhatian Luhan teralih pada Yoogeun yang juga membungkuk sopan

"Ini pertama kalinya teman Haowen datang selain Inhwan dan Anson. Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Luhan

"Namaku Choi Yoogeun" Yoogeun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ah aku tahu! Ayah mu Choi Minho kan? Aku sempat mengobrol dengannya saat pertemuan orang tua murid dua minggu lalu. Appa mu sehat?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman lebar oleh Yoogeun.

"Baiklah pasti kalian ingin membuat PR ya? Baba sedang membuat puding nanti akan Baba antar ke ruang baca"

Saat itu juga ketiga bocah itu berjalan menuju ruang baca sambil mendengar ocehan Inhwan yang menanyakan keberadaan Ziyu. "Adik mu mana?" tanya Inhwan sesampainya mereka di ruang baca.

"Mungkin sedang bermain dengan Lev" jawab Haowen duduk di sofa dan menaruh bukun PR nya diatas _coffee table_

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Yoogeun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Inhwan

"Adik ku ada dua namanya Ziyu dan Lev. Ziyu masih TK sedangkan Lev sebentar lagi berusia 1 tahun" jawab Haowen

"Kau harus tahu Ziyu itu manis sekali. Aku suka Ziyu, awas ya kalau kau juga naksir!" kata Inhwan menggebu-gebu

"Memang seperti apa sih Ziyu sampai Inhwan jadi galak gini. Kau anjing penjaganya?" canda Yoogeun yang membuat Haowen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang baca terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok bocah manis yang memakai kaus bergambar Astro Boy sambil memegang buku mewarnai. Ziyu menghampiri kakaknya sambil berteriak "HAO-GE~" membuat beberapa pasang mata terpana melihat keimutan Ziyu.

"Hao-ge lihatlah Ziyu habis mewarnai Pokemon" Ziyu meloncat kegirangan

"Annyeong Ziyu~ya" sapa Inhwan dan membuat perhatian Ziyu teralih padanya.

"Oh ada Inhwan hyung! Annyeong~" Ziyu menyapa sahabat kakaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya menggemaskan. Ekspresi wajah Ziyu langsung berubah saat melihat Yoogeun yang duduk disamping Inhwan. Ziyu melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Yoogeun. Dia masih ingat wajah bocah yang dia marahi pagi ini karena mengganggu kakaknya.

"Oh iya Ziyu kenalkan Yoogeun teman sekelas Gege"

"Oh jadi kau adiknya Haowen" Yoogeun tersenyum pada Ziyu tapi orang yang disenyumi malah membuang mukanya

"Ziyu-ya sekarang Yoogeun adalah teman Gege. Jangan galak-galak ya" kata Haowen sambil mengelus kepala adiknya

"Oh sudah baikan ya?" tanya Ziyu dan Haowen balas mengiyakan dengan mengangguk.

"Oh Oke~ Annyeong Yoogeun hyung" Ziyu memberikan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Yoogeun maupun Inhwan gemas melihat adik temannya ini.

"Hmm aku suka Ziyu juga!" kata Yoogeun dan dibalas dengan tonjokkan pelan dari Inhwan dilengannya

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Bel rumah Luhan kembali berbunyi dan kali ini Luhan yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Disana tampak seorang Pria berambut blonde dengan berbagai macam aksesoris di leher, tangan dan juga jari-jari tangannya. Dia terlihat pesolek sekali atau tepatnya seperti orang yang berdagang perhiasan. Pria dengan kantung mata seperti panda berdiri dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya dan disampingnya ada kedua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang Luhan tebak sekitar umur anaknya sulungnya.

"Selamat sore aku tetangga baru sebelah namaku Huang Zitao dan ini kedua anakku Zhuyi dan BoXuan" sapa pria yang bernama Zitao tersebut. Kedua anaknya pun ikut membungkuk sopan menyapa Luhan.

"Ah! Kau istrinya Kris ya? Salam kenal Zitao, namaku Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tao dan maaf aku hanya bisa membawakan cake ini sebagai perkenalan tetangga baru" Tao memberikan Luhan satu loyang layer cake rasa Nutella.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf dan memberikan mu _welcoming cake_ " kata Luhan merasa tidak enak. "Kalian cantik dan tampan ya. Berapa usia kalian?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala kedua bocah tersebut.

"Namaku BoXuan usia ku 7 tahun" Bocah cantik dengan rambut panjang ini membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Aku Wu Zhuyi kakak BoXuan. Usia ku 9 tahun" Zhuyi juga membungkuk sopan seperti adiknya

"Wah kebetulan anak ku yang paling tua seusia dengan Zhuyi. Kau mirip sekali dengan Kris! Zhuyi bersekolah dimana?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Zhuyi dan BoXuan akan sekolah di El-Dorado mulai besok. Apakah anak mu juga bersekolah disana?" kata Tao juga sama antusiasnya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Luhan. "Haowen di kelas 3-A"

"Wah Zhuyi ada temannya dong! Dia juga di 3-A"

"Ah aku tidak sopan membiarkan kalian diluar. Kemana _manner_ ku tidak mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk" canda Luhan yang malah terdengar canggung.

Luhan mempersilahkan tetangga barunya masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. Luhan memanggil Butler Lee untuk menyuruhnya membuat minuman sekaligus memberikan kue yang diberikan Tao tadi.

"Oh ya tunggu sebentar aku akan memperkenalkan anak-anak ku dan kebetulan teman sekelasnya juga sedang main. Jadi Zhuyi sudah mempunyai teman" Luhan tersenyum lalu menyuruh seorang maid untuk membawa baby Lev dan kedua anaknya beserta dengan teman-teman Haowen.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang maid berjalan kearah Luhan sambil membawa si baby Lev. Maid tersebut menyerahkan Lev kegendongan Luhan dan membuat tamu-tamunya gemas melihat bayi gembul ini. BoXuan beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Luhan. Si bocah cantik ini mengelus pipi lembut si bayi gembul itu dan membuat Lev menjadi kegirangan.

"Hai BoXuan Jiejie yang cantik" Luhan menggerakkan tangan Lev mengelus pipi BoXuan yang terkekeh melihat Lev tertawa dengan suara bayinya.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya? Lev menggemaskan sekali" pinta Tao dan Luhan menyerahkan Lev di gendongannya.

"Haowen, Ziyu kenalkan tetangga baru kita Uncle Tao, Zhuyi dan BoXuan" Luhan melihat anaknya menghampiri mereka diruang tamu. Haowen berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ziyu dan dibelakangnya ada Inhwan dan Yoogeun.

"Haowen, Inhwan dan Yoogeun mulai besok Zhuyi akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Kalian juga harus menjaga BoXuan disekolah" kata Luhan ketika bocah-bocah ini sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa mereka berempat kompak sambil membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Hai semuanya panggil aku Uncle Tao dan mereka adalah Zhuyi dan BoXuan" Tao menyapa mereka dengan senyuman. BoXuan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman barunya, sedangkan Zhuyi matanya terpaku pada sosok manis disamping bocah yang bernama Haowen.

Ziyu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya karena merasa diperhatikan terus oleh tetangga barunya. Zhuyi yang mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Ziyu yang manisnya melebihi gula menurutnya berjalan mendekati adik Haowen itu. Apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya sangat spontan dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu keget dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Zhuyi mencium pipi Ziyu lalu mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata "Hai sugar"

Ziyu yang masih polos hanya tersenyum bahkan saat ingin membalas ciuman Zhuyi malah ditarik tangannya oleh Haowen.

"YAK!" teriak Haowen, Inhwan dan Yoogeun bersamaan.

Inhwan dan Yoogeun saling bertatapan mata memberikan kode seakan ingin bilang " _Gawat saingan kita bertambah_ "

Sedangkan Haowen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dalam hati " _Gawat bertambah saja orang aneh yang mendekati adikku_ "

\\(^_^)/ (~^_^)~\\(^_^)/ ~(^_^~)

Sepulang dari kantor Daehyun menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi kediaman mantan istrinya. Disinilah dia sekarang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun untuk membahas masalah nilai sekolah anaknya si Taehyung. Baekhyun menelpon mantan suaminya setelah mengambil rapot bayangan Taehyung. Dihadapannya sudah ada Taehyung yang menatap ketiga orang tuanya dengan wajah heran. Dia tahu sedang dalam masalah tapi masih belum sadar kalau nilai-nilai ujiannya jelek.

"Mpih kau tahu nilai ujian mu banyak C nya?" Daehyun melemparkan transkrip nilai anaknya ke atas meja.

"Tapi kan C nya cuma 3" kata bocah kelas 1 SMP tersebut dengan polos.

"Yak anak ini! Nilai mu itu jelek Mpih. Kau tahu kau peringkat 2 dari bawah? Kau bisa-bisa tidak naik kelas" tegur Baekhyun yang duduk di antara suami dan mantan suaminya.

"Mpih kau harus fokus belajar dan memperbaiki nilai mu. Kau jangan pikirkan cinta-cintaan dulu karena belum waktunya kau pacaran. Kau sudah ditolak Jeonghan dan Minwoo juga sudah punya pacar. Cobalah contoh Jeonghan dia menolak mu karena ingin fokus belajar" Chanyeol menasehati anak tirinya

"Itu cuma alasan Jeonghan saja Pih. Buktinya minggu ini dia mau-mau saja diajak kencan dengan JB" balas Taehyung

"Cara mu salah Mpih harusnya kau ajak kencan si Jeonghan jangan main asal tembak" kata Daehyun dan lengannya disenggol oleh mantan istrinya. "Pokoknya daddy ingin lihat nilai mu berubah Mpih. Kalau nilai mu bagus kau kan tidak akan terus-terusan di tolak" lanjut Daehyun (Ini kenapa bapak sama emak tega amat ama anaknya yak -_-")

"Kau juga jangan bergaul dengan si Rap Monster itu. Dia bawa pengaruh buruk untukmu" kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Mamih tahu dari mana? Itu kan teman Mpih"

"Ya iyalah Mamih tahu! Tampangnya saja seperti bocah-bocah malas yang sering bolak balik ruang BK. Pokoknya anaknya aneh" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Seharusnya kau berteman dengan anak paling pintar dikelas mu itu si Kim Nam Joon. Dia akan memberikan pengaruh baik untuk mu. Berteman dengan Rap Monster tidak ada gunanya" lanjut Baekhyun

"Ta- Tapi- ah Mpih jadi bingung" kata Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Kenapa kau ingin melawan mamih?!"

"Kim Nam Joon itu Rap Monster mih"

"HAH?!" Baekhyun teriak membuat suami dan mantan suaminya yang duduk disampingnya menutup telinga

"BOHONG AH!"

"Seriusan mih. Rap Monster itu yang suka panggil mamih tante-tante itu Kim Nam Joon nama aslinya" Mpih menjelaskan pada ibunya yang melotot dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Daehyun yang berada disamping mantan istrinya mencoba menahan tawa saat kata-kata 'tante' keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"Jadi Mpih harus apa nih mih? Jauhin Rap Monster atau tidak? Mpih kan jadi bingung"

"Oh my goodness" Baekhyun dengan gaya shock divanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN:

UPDATE!

Semoga kalian terhibur yah. Gw buat chapter ini sampe begadang loh mumpung lagi libur. hahahha..

Akhirnya keluarga KrisTao muncul! Di imajinasi gw Ziyu itu jadi bahan rebutan saking manisnya. Di dunia meme maker pada demen jodoh-jodohin Ziyu ama Taeoh. Jangan salah paham menurut gw Taeoh itu cute abis! gw suka banget banget sama Taeoh... tapi Ziyu cocok sama yang muka2nya datar macem si ayah ama haowen hahahaha... Di cerita gw nantinya Ziyu punya brother complex karena saking baiknya si Hao-ge. Brother complex loh yah bukan incest hahhahaa...

Disini Haowen tipe-tipe abang yang overprotektif apalagi sekarang harus ngelindungin adiknya dari gombalan 3 bocah yang bakal jadi sahabat-sahabat abangnya. Hahaha Ziyu mana ngerti di gombalin! Ada kah yang suka pairing ZhuZi? hihihi :P

tadinya gw mau nampilin Anson juga tapi gak jadi anggep aja Icing sama Anson lagi mencoba ngabisin duit Suhodiningrat yang gak abis-abis. hahaha..

Anyway... ada yang seneng mantan suami Baekhyun muncul? hahahaha...

Oh iya apa ada yang udah tengok FF baru gw "MANAGER OOOH" ? sekarang lagi berusaha kelarin chapter selanjutnya tapi gak bisa cepet karena gw lagi skripsi hahaha...

Gw harap kalian suka chapter ini. Jangan malu-malu untuk review dan favorite ya

Btw Selamat Idul Adha untuk semuanya. Perasaan kalian jangan ikut di Qurbanin ya hehehehe :P

HAPPY MONDAY!

Wassalam!


End file.
